Forever and Always
by MidnightWolf697
Summary: "I will love you." He said, "Forever and always." Full of Romance, Humor and Drama. KanameXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This is my first Vampire Knight Fanfic so I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight it belongs to Matsuri Hino.**_

_**The only Character I own is my OC Cassandra.**_

* * *

As the brown-haired girl cautiously made her way up to the front gates of Cross Academy, she looked around to make sure no one was there. She was sure that she was concealed under the cover of night in her dark purple, long-sleeved blouse and long, black skirt and low-heeled black boots. However, after she made her way over the gate, a female voice called out to her.

"Hey! No day class students are allowed out past curfew!" Yuki yelled.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she felt cold metal being pressed against the back of her neck. She turned her head, seeing a tall, silver-haired boy with lavender eyes and an anti-vampire gun.

"Be careful Yuki," He said, "She's one of _them_."

"She's a vampire?" Yuki asked as she ran over to them.

The girl looked back at Yuki and smirked.

"Yes, I am." She said, smiling to reveal her fangs.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked, pressing Bloody Rose harder against the girl's neck.

"I wish to speak to headmaster Cross." She replied.

"Alright," Yuki said uneasily, "We'll take you to him."

"Thank you." The girl said.

Yuki and Zero led the girl through a long corridor and several hallways. They stopped at a tall set of double doors; a sign that read 'Headmaster Office' hung above them. Yuki knocked on the door and then walked into the office, closing the door behind her.

"Could you please get that gun away from my neck?" The girl asked. Having the cold, lethal weapon pressed against her skin wasn't very comfortable.

"No." Zero replied, pressing it harder on her neck.

The girl sighed.

"Fine." She said quietly.

After a few minutes, Yuki opened the door.

"You can come in now." She said.

Zero nudged the girl's shoulder so she would walk forward.

"Hello headmaster Cross." The girl said as she walked over to his desk.

The headmaster looked up at her and recognized who she was.

"Cassandra, what are you doing here?" He asked. He noticed that Zero had taken out Bloody Rose. "Zero, put the Bloody Rose gun away"

"Alright." Zero said, putting the gun back in its holster.

The headmaster looked back at Cassandra.

"I apologize for anything Zero did." He said.

Cassandra shook her head.

"It's alright." She said, "I came here because I would like to attend this academy."

"Well, I've called the Moon Dorm. The president and vice president will be here any minute." He said.

"Thank you." Cassandra said.

"You're welcome. By the way, these are my children Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu." Cross said.

"I'm not your son." Zero mumbled incoherently.

Cassandra turned back towards Yuki and Zero.

"It's nice to meet you." She said smiling, "I'm Cassandra Kuran."

Zero and Yuki stared at her in shock. Now that they could see her better, they noticed the close resemblance.

Cassandra had wavy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes just like Kaname. Her hair was very long, going down to just below her waist. She was a few inches taller than Yuki, making her at least 5' 8". She was skinny and had a small figure. She was like a female version of Kaname.

"Are you Kaname's sister?" Yuki asked.

Cassandra shook her head, a light chuckle escaping her lips.

"No, Kaname and I are cousins," She said, "but I suppose I could call him a brother with how close we are."

Zero glared at Cassandra as if she were Kaname himself. He turned around and walked out of the office without a word.

"Yuki, you and Zero should get back to patrolling." Headmaster Cross said.

"Ok headmaster." Yuki said.

She ran out of the room to catch up with Zero.

Using her powers, Cassandra levitated a chair over to the desk. She sat down in the chair, across from the headmaster.

"It's been a while since we last talked." She said.

"Yes, it has been a while." The headmaster agreed, "How have you been?"

Cassandra shrugged.

"I've been alright." She replied, "That Zero boy doesn't like vampires very much does he?"

Cross shook his head.

"No he doesn't. He's had bad experiences with them." He said, "His family was killed by one."

"What a shame." Cassandra mumbled.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Headmaster Cross said.

Kaname walked in, followed by Takuma.

"You wanted to talk to us headmaster?" Kaname said.

Cassandra smiled as she recognized the voice.

"Yes, we have a new student who would like to attend this academy." The headmaster said gesturing to Cassandra, whose back was turned to the president and vice president.

"A Night Class student?" Takuma asked.

"Of course." Cassandra said. She stood up and turned around to face them. "Hello Kaname, Takuma; it's nice to see you again."

"Cassandra…" Kaname said, his voice trailing off.

She walked over to Kaname and hugged him, and then hugged Takuma.

"I missed you guys." She said.

Takuma returned the hug.

"We missed you too." He said, "How have things been at the mansion?"

She sighed.

"It's…complicated…" She said.

She walked away and sat back down in the chair. Kaname and Takuma sat down in the other two chairs.

"Grandfather was talking about _it_ again wasn't he?" Takuma said.

Cassandra nodded.

"Yes, he was." She replied.

"I'm sorry; I hope he wasn't too bothersome about it." Takuma said apologetically.

"Its alright, he was tolerable. I just learned to ignore him at times." She said.

"Is that why you came here Cassandra?" Kaname asked.

"Well, that's part of the reason, but I really do want to attend this academy." She replied.

"Of course you can attend the academy. It's fine with me." Headmaster Cross said.

"Thank you headmaster Cross." Cassandra said, smiling.

"You're very welcome." The headmaster said, "Kaname, Takuma, could you show her around while I see about getting her a uniform?"

Kaname nodded.

"Of course." He replied.

Kaname stood up and walked over to the door, opening it for Cassandra. She walked out of the room followed by Kaname and Takuma. She walked with them back through all the halls and out of the building.

"Where are all the other night class students?" She asked.

"They've already gone back to the dorm." Kaname said, "Classes ended early today."

"Oh, ok." She mumbled.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Here is Chapter two! Enjoy!**_

* * *

The rest of the way back to the dorm was fairly quiet except for the soft tap of their shoes against the stone walkway and an occasional question from Cassandra about the academy.

When they walked into the Moon Dorm, Akatsuki, Aido, Ruka, Rima, and Senri were sitting on the couches talking. Cassandra looked around at them and recognized a few from soirees that she had attended. The two that she didn't recognize were Rima and Senri.

"We're back." Takuma said.

"Takuma, tell Senri that I was-" Aido stopped when he saw Cassandra. "Lady Cassandra…"

"Hello." She said, giving a small wave. "Aido, Akatsuki, Ruka, it's nice to see you again."

"Hello." Ruka said.

"Hey Cassandra." Akatsuki said.

"Akatsuki," Aido scolded, "You didn't use the proper honorifics. She is a pureblood after all."

"No, it's alright Aido. I don't really like being called 'Lady Cassandra' anyway. It's too formal." She said

"Oh, alright." Aido said.

Cassandra turned toward Rima and Senri.

"I don't believe we've met before, I'm Cassandra Kuran." She said.

Ruka rolled her eyes.

"Obviously…" She murmured under her breath.

"I'm Rima Toya," Rima said. She pointed to Senri. "and he's Senri Shiki."

"Hello." Senri said monotonously.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two." Cassandra said.

"Come Cassandra," Kaname said, "I'll show you where your room is."

"Alright." She replied.

She followed Kaname up the stairs and down a hall. It was strangely quiet as they walked. There were so many things that Cassandra wanted to ask Kaname, but it seemed like he was trying to avoid conversation. Cassandra looked up at him a few times, but he kept looking forward and never even once glanced at Cassandra. They stopped when they got to the door at the end of the hall.

"This will be your room." Kaname said.

He opened the door and switched on the light. Cassandra stepped inside the room and looked around.

The walls were painted a soft lavender that matched the canopy that hung over the bed. On the east wall were four large windows covered by dark blue curtains. Between the two inner windows was a door that led outside to a small balcony. There were two oak side tables on both sides of the bed, a large book shelf and a desk; all which were covered by a layer of dust. The bed, desk chair, and couch were covered by plastic which had also accumulated a lot of dust.

Cassandra walked over to the windows and pulled open the curtains, sending a small cloud of dust from the window sill into the air. She coughed as she opened the windows.

"Sorry about all the dust, this room hasn't been used in a while." Kaname said.

"It's alright." Cassandra said as she removed the plastic from the bed, couch and desk chair. She closed her eyes and focused on every dusty surface in the room. She sent a mental pulse of energy through the room, sending all the dust out of the open windows. "There, all clean." She walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair. "Why is there a chalkboard in here?" She asked, gesturing to the wall behind her.

"This room was once used by one of the former teachers. We can have it removed if you don't like it." Kaname said.

"No it's fine, I like it." Cassandra said.

"Alright, I'll have the maid bring you some fresh sheets and pillows." Kaname said.

"Thank you." She replied.

Kaname nodded and turned around, walking out of the room. Cassandra stood up and ran after him. She grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"Wait Kaname, I…um…" She paused.

"What is it Cassandra?" Kaname asked.

She pulled away, releasing her grip on Kaname's jacket. She hesitated telling him, and that hesitation got the best of her.

"Um…no, never mind…it's nothing…" She said, looking away.

Kaname grasped her chin in his hand, tilting her head up so that she was looking at him,

"What's wrong _Cassie_?" Kaname asked.

'Cassie'; that was a nickname she hadn't heard in a while. Kaname was the only one left who called her that. She fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes and hugged Kaname tightly.

"I missed you so much. I hated being apart from you for so long." She said, letting a few tears slide down her cheeks.

Kaname hugged her back.

"I missed you too." He said.

Cassandra cherished the warm embrace. It reminded her of when they were young and how Kaname would hold her tenderly when she was upset. Sometimes she wished she could go back in time and relive those moments before her life was completely turned upside down and ruined.

Cassandra was the first one to pull away. She wiped the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You should get some rest." Kaname said, "I'm sure it's been a long day for you."

She nodded.

"Yes, it has been." She said.

Kaname kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well." He said.

She could feel her face heating up as a blush crept across it. "You too." She replied as she turned around and walked back to her room.

When she got back to her room, she took off her black boots and set them next to the nightstand. Then she laid down on the couch as sleep overtook her.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**_

* * *

The next day when Cassandra woke up, she opened her eyes only to be momentarily blinded by the sunlight that peeked through the curtains. She groaned and rolled over on her side, only to fall off the couch. She sat up and looked around the room, suddenly remembering where she was. However, the room looked different from the previous night.

The bed had been made up with fresh, crisp sheets and pillows. Lying on the bed was a new, neatly folded night class uniform.

She stood up and walked over to the bed, running her fingers along the soft blanket. She turned around and saw five of her suitcases stacked next to the door; there was a note attached to the top one. She picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Lady Cassandra,_

_In four of your suitcases, I have packed most of your clothes and in the fifth one are three pairs of shoes and some of your books and other stuff you might want. Good luck at Cross Academy!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kyoko_

Cassandra smiled after reading the note. Kyoko was one of the maids at the Ichijo estate. She was like a big sister, a mother figure, and someone that Cassandra could always trust.

Cassandra was startled by a knock at the door, causing her to knock over the stack of suitcases. There was a loud 'thud' as they hit the floor. She fell along with them.

The door abruptly swung open, revealing the person on the other side.

"Cassandra, are you alright?" Takuma asked.

He helped her up off the floor.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She replied.

Takuma helped her restack the suitcases.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Well, for sleeping on the couch, surprisingly yes." Cassandra said, "By the way, why is my stuff here?"

"Oh, Kaname called my grandfather and asked for your stuff to be brought here," Takuma said, "So this morning everything arrived and was brought to your room. I told them to be quiet so they wouldn't wake you."

"Oh ok, I- wait! He called Ichio?" Cassandra asked in a panicked tone.

Takuma was surprised by her reaction.

"Um, yes he did…" Takuma said, "Is there a problem with that?"

Cassandra sighed.

"I didn't want him to know that I was here." She said.

She sat down on the edge of her bed; Takuma sat down next to her.

"Why didn't you want him to know?" He asked.

"It's a long story…" She replied, "I just had to get away from him."

"Oh…" Takuma mumbled.

There were a few moments of absolute silence.

"Why?" Cassandra said.

"Why what?" Takuma asked.

Cassandra looked over at him.

"Why does your grandfather want this marriage so badly?" She said.

Takuma shrugged.

"I'm not sure." He replied.

"It's because he wants Kaname's blood isn't it?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, I suppose it could be." Takuma said.

"I hate that he still continues to pester us about it." Cassandra said.

"I know," Takuma said, "I wish he would stop."

Cassandra sighed again.

"Don't take this the wrong way Takuma," She said, "It's not that I would hate marrying you; in fact I wouldn't mind marrying you. You're a really nice guy, but I don't like you that way. I only like you as a friend."

"Yes, and I feel the same way about you." Takuma agreed.

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in." Cassandra said.

The person came into the room; it was Kaname.

"Good evening Cassandra." Kaname said.

"Good evening Kaname." Cassandra said.

"I came to tell you that classes start in an hour." Kaname said.

"Alright." Cassandra said.

"Well, I'm going to get ready." Takuma said as he stood up and walked out of the room. He shut the door behind him.

"Kaname, why did you tell Ichio that I was here?" Cassandra asked.

"Why did you run away?" Kaname retorted.

"I couldn't deal with him anymore." She said, her tone of voice stressed a bit.

"Alright then." Kaname said.

He walked out of the room without another word.

Cassandra went to the bathroom and took a shower. She then dried her hair and straightened it. After she finished getting ready, she looked at herself in the mirror.

'_I look just like mom.'_ she thought.

* * *

_**You'll find out more about her parents in later chapters. Please Review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: I'd like to give a special thanks to xXshe-who-posses-sporksXx and vampire16goddess17 for reviewing this story!**_

_**Enjoy Chapter Four!**_

* * *

Cassandra grabbed her books off the nightstand and headed downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"Good evening Lady Cassandra." Many of them said.

"Good evening." She replied.

She walked over to Kaname who was standing by the door.

"You straightened you hair." Kaname mused, "It looks nice."

"Thank you." She said.

"Are you ready for you're first day at Cross Academy?" Takuma asked.

Cassandra nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

The gates of the Moon dorm opened, revealing dozens of screaming day class girls. Some of them yelled 'Idol' and 'Wild', while others yelled 'Senri', 'Ichijo' and 'Kaname'. Aido waved back at the girls while Akatsuki told him to knock it off.

"What's going on?" Cassandra asked Takuma and Kaname.

"Oh, it's just the Day Class girls greeting us." Takuma replied.

"You mean they're always fawning over you guys like this?" She said, slightly appalled.

"Pretty much." Senri said.

A high pitched and shrill noise silenced the obsessively desperate Day Class girls.

"Everyone stay back!" Yuki yelled.

None of the girls listened and a few of them pushed Yuki down. That's when Zero came over.

"Everyone back to your dorms!" Zero yelled.

The Day Class girls cringed in fear and returned to their dorms. Kaname walked over to Yuki and helped her up.

"Are you alright Yuki?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Yuki replied.

Cassandra felt a pang of jealousy in her chest. The way Kaname looked at Yuki with care and compassion; it killed her. Did Kaname like Yuki more than her? She could see the blush that appeared on Yuki's Face. She had also seen it the night before in the headmaster's office when Cross mentioned him. Yuki clearly like Kaname, and she didn't like the thought that Kaname might return those feelings.

"Come on Yuki," Zero said, "We have to finish patrolling."

"Oh, that's right! I'm coming." Yuki said as she ran after Zero.

After Kaname walked back over to the group, they continued on their way to the classroom.

Cassandra was fairly quiet the rest of the way, only speaking a few words. Her thoughts were spinning around what she had just seen. Kaname noticed how quiet she was being. She was usually a quiet person, but she was never this quiet. He could tell that she had something on her mind.

When they got to the classroom, Kaname sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. He motioned for Cassandra to sit next to him, so she did. Takuma sat on the other side of her. Class started soon after.

Cassandra's first day was fairly easy. She already knew how to do some of the stuff they were learning. While most of the students who knew the answer raised their hands multiple times, she only raised her hand once. Towards the end of class, they played a game.

The class was divided into two teams. One person from each team would go up to the board and answer a question. Whoever got the right answer first would get the point. By the last round, both teams were tied. The first team chose Aido to go up to the board, while the other team chose Cassandra. The last question was a spelling question.

"Alright," The teacher said, "Spell the word that is twenty-nine letters long and means 'of no worth'."

Cassandra started writing on the chalkboard right away. Aido looked back at his team to see if any of them knew the answer, but they didn't.

After Cassandra finished writing, she moved out of the way so the class could see the board.

"That's correct." The teacher said.

"What?" Aido said in shock, "Is that even a real word?"

Cassandra smirked.

"Of course it is." She stated matter-of-factly.

Aido crossed his arms.

"Really?" He said, "Then how do you pronounce it?"

"It's easy," She said, "its pronounced floccinaucinihilipilification."*

Aido mumbled something under his breath as he returned to his seat.

Cassandra erased the board and went back to her seat.

"That was impressive," Takuma said, "How did you know that word?"

Cassandra shrugged.

"I was bored one day so I read through a dictionary." She said.

"Wouldn't that have bored you even more?" Rima asked.

Cassandra shook her head.

"Surprisingly no, it didn't, but it has helped me with my writing." She replied.

"You like to write?" Kaname asked.

"Yes I do." She said, "It's mostly poems, but I also write stories."

"So you like poetry?" Asked Aido who had walked over, acting like the game never happened.

"Yes, very much," She said, "maybe I'll read some of my poems sometime."

"That would be wonderful! I'd love to hear some of your poems!" Takuma said.

Cassandra thought about all of her poems, knowing there were many that she never wanted anyone to read.

* * *

After class ended, they returned to the Moon Dorm. There were still a few hours until they had to go to bed, so Cassandra changed out of her uniform. She put on a pair of dark blue capris and a dark violet tee shirt.

She got her folder that she kept all her poems in out of one of the suitcases and headed to the living room where everyone was.

She was walking rather quickly and didn't watch where she was going. She bumped into Akatsuki, causing her to drop her folder over the railing. The folder hit Aido on the head before opening and spilling all of its contents on the floor.

'_Oh no!'_ She thought, _'they're going to see the poems!'_

She sprinted down the stairs and started picking up the papers before anyone saw them.

"Sorry Aido…" She rambled nervously.

"No it's ok." Aido replied.

He picked up one of the poems and read it. It was one of Cassandra's darker poems. The look on his face as he read it was one of concern and confusion.

When Aido looked down at her, she looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. She stood up as Aido handed the paper back to her. As she was about to take it, Ruka snatched it out of Aido's hand and read it out loud.

"_Along with the moon_

_Comes the red-eyed beasts_

_Controlled by the blood lust _

_They lose themselves in the savage desire_

_Screams of terror_

_Drops of crimson sins_

_They are the beasts of the night_

_They are like me_

_A terrible and horrendous creature."_

Everyone looked at Cassandra in shock.

Aido grabbed the poem out of Ruka's hand and gave it back to Cassandra. She stuffed it back into her folder. She worked up the nerve to look up and met the worried gazes of Kaname and Takuma.

"Cassandra," Takuma said, "Do you really feel that way about yourself?"

She knew she couldn't hide the truth now.

She nodded.

"Yes, sometimes." She admitted.

"Why?" Aido asked.

"I…" She sighed, "I don't know…"

"Well there has to be some reason." Ruka retorted.

"Ruka." Akatsuki scolded.

"I said I don't know!" Cassandra yelled.

"Lady Cassandra," Aido said, "calm down."

"Well she should stop acting like such a little-"

"Cassandra," Kaname said sternly. He put a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough."

She stayed quiet, knowing that her outburst had been uncalled for.

"Cassandra, come with me." Kaname said.

"Alright." She mumbled.

She followed Kaname upstairs to his room. She had a feeling that she was going to be scolded. She sat down next to him on the couch. Kaname took his box of blood tablets out of his pocket and dropped one into a glass of water. He took a sip if the red liquid.

"Cassandra, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Please don't lie to me Cassie." Kaname said. He took another sip of the artificial blood.

"I'm not lying to you-"

"Yes you are." Kaname said, cutting her off again.

She sighed.

"And I thought that I was the mind reader." She said.

She sat back on the couch, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"The anniversary is in two weeks." She said.

Kaname nodded

"Yes I know," He said, "But that's no reason for you to react the way you did."

"I know that." She said, slightly irritated.

"Cassandra, I'm telling you this because I don't want your attitude to become a problem. You have to control yourself." Kaname said.

"I know! Kaname, I'm not a little girl who needs reminded about how to act!"

She said.

She stood up and walked out, half slamming the door behind her. She went back to her room and flopped down on the bed on her stomach. She dropped her folder of poems onto the floor beside the bed. She half curled up into a ball and cried into her pillow, unable to hold back her tears any longer.

* * *

_**Author's Note: The poem that Ruka read outloud was one that I actually wrote. Hope you liked it!**_

_***Floccinaucinihilipilification is in fact, a real word. It means 'of no worth' and is 29 letters long. Don't believe me? Here's a link: browse/floccinaucinihilipilification?s=t**_

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!_**

* * *

During the next two weeks, Kaname and Cassandra hardly spoke. When they did speak, it was only a few words at a time.

Cassandra made a new friend who was also in the night class. Her name was Naomi Michiko. She was an aristocrat vampire who could control and manipulate shadows. She had medium-length black hair and deep blue eyes. She was the one in the night class who truly loved being a vampire. She usually wore gothic style dresses and long sleeve blouses and skirts. She looked like the vampires you would see in movies. The two girls got along very well.

* * *

As they were walking to class, Cassandra was unusually quiet. Usually, she would be talking with Naomi on their way to class but today Naomi couldn't get a word out of her. This worried Naomi, Takuma, and some of the other students. Kaname seemed to be the least worried. He was the only one who knew why Cassandra was like that.

Before class started, Cassandra stood by Naomi's seat and talked a little bit with her.

"Why were you so quiet earlier?" Naomi asked.

Cassandra shrugged.

"It's a personal reason. I don't really want to talk about it." She replied.

"Oh, alright." Naomi said.

"Alright class take your seats." The teacher said as he walked in.

Cassandra turned around to go back to her seat and saw the teacher. She gasped, dropping her books.

'_No! Why is he here?'_ She thought.

She stood there in shock. Toga Yagari looked up at her and recognized her.

"You…" He said, looking at Cassandra.

She ran out of the room without hesitation.

"Lady Cassandra!" Aido said.

He stood up and ran after her. Cassandra was a fast runner, making it slightly difficult for Aido to keep up. Eventually, he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me Hanabusa!" She said.

She struggled to get away.

"Lady Cassandra, please stop it." Aido said, "What's wrong?"

She settled down a bit and Aido let go of her arm.

"It's that man, that's what's wrong." She said.

"What did he do?" Aido asked.

She took a deep breath and told Aido about him.

* * *

(Back at the classroom)

After Cassandra ran out of the room, everyone looked at Yagari with suspicion. Naomi had the nerve to walk up to him. She sat on the edge of his desk.

"Can you get off of my desk?" Yagari said.

"No." She replied.

Yagari sighed.

"What did you do to Cassandra that scared her so much that she ran out of the classroom to get away from you?" Naomi asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Yagari said.

"I want you to tell me." She said.

"Really?" He said, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Now why would you listen to me? I'm a vampire hunter after all."

* * *

**_Why did Cassandra run out of the classroom? Cliffhanger..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Recap:_**

**_She stood there in shock. Toga Yagari looked up at her and recognized her._**

**_"You…" He said, looking at Cassandra._**

**_She ran out of the room without hesitation._**

* * *

Naomi growled in frustration as they walked back to the dorm. No matter how hard she pried, Yagari wouldn't tell her anything.

"I hope Cassandra is ok." She said.

"Yes, me too." Takuma agreed.

When they entered the dorm, they saw Cassandra sitting next to Aido on one of the couches. She was sobbing as Aido handed her another tissue.

Naomi set her books on the table and sat down next to Cassandra. She hugged her, gently stroking her hair.

"It's ok Cassandra," Naomi said, "cry as much as you need to."

After a few minutes, Cassandra calmed down a bit. Kaname had set down next to her and was rubbing her back.

"Thank…you…Naomi…" She said, rasping for breath.

"You're welcome." Naomi said.

Cassandra took a few deep breaths to calm her self and catch her breath.

"Are you alright now?" Kaname asked.

He stopped rubbing her back and put his arm around her. She leaned against him, snuggling against his chest.

"Yeah…" She said.

"Um, Cassandra…" Naomi said, "if you don't mind…um…why did you run out of the classroom?"

Cassandra was quiet.

"Er, um, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I understand if it's a personal matter." Naomi added.

"No, it's ok Naomi." Cassandra said, "Maybe talking about it might help."

"Are you sure Cassandra?" Kaname asked.

She hesitantly nodded.

"Yes I am." She said.

"So what happened?" Rima asked.

"Well, the first time I saw Yagari was when I was five." Cassandra said, "I was with mother and father when one of his companions came up to us. He yelled something at my parents, I'm not quite sure what it was, but it made them step in front of me. The man yelled something else and then I heard gunshots.

"Mother and father were lying on the floor and they disappeared in this small cloud of what looked like white rose petals. I looked up at the man and he had his gun pointed at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the next shot, knowing that I couldn't get away, but it never came.

"I opened my eyes and that's when I saw Yagari standing by the man. Yagari was holding the man's gun and he was yelling at him about how he had made the biggest mistake a rookie could make."

Naomi looked at Cassandra in shock.

"Your parents were killed by a vampire hunter?" She said.

Cassandra nodded.

"And a rookie no less." Aido growled.

"So that's why you don't like him?" Akatsuki asked.

"Well, that's part of it." Cassandra said, "About two and a half years later, I saw him again.

"I was seven at the time and I was living with Kaname, aunt Juri and uncle Haruka. I had met a girl named Kumiko. She was the same age as me and I played with her a lot. We were best friends.

"One day when I was over at her house, we heard her parents yelling. We ignored it, thinking that they were just arguing over something. Then we heard two gunshots. It scared me but when Kumiko heard them, she went berserk and attacked me."

"Oh my god…" Naomi whispered.

"She was about to bite me when I heard another gunshot." Cassandra continued, "The bullet flew right past my face and hit Kumiko. The next thing I knew, there was a pile of ashes on the floor covering her clothes.

"Then Yagari walked over to me; he recognized who I was. He held his hand out to me and said 'So we meet again. Look at what you've gotten yourself into this time.' After that, he took me to the senate and uncle Haruka and aunt Juri came to get me."

"Why did Kumiko attack you?" Naomi asked.

"Kumiko and her parents were actually former humans. They had fallen to level E. It was weird because they acted like normal vampires." Cassandra said.

"Were you scared?" Aido asked.

Cassandra nodded.

"I was terrified." She said, "That was the first time I had seen a level E vampire. She was no long Kumiko when it happened; she was a horrid and insane creature. I still have nightmares about it."

She snuggled closer to Kaname.

"Do you feel better now?" Kaname asked.

She nodded.

"Yes I do." She said, "I guess talking about your problems really does help."

"That's good." Kaname said.

Cassandra yawned.

"Are you tired?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

Kaname kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." She replied.

She stood up and went to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Now you know what happened to her parents. I'm such a cruel writer. If Cassandra was a real person, she'd probably want to kill me right now._**

**_Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Special thanks to PurePrincess for reviewing this story! I love to hear back about what you guys think of my story!

* * *

A dark and hazy figure appeared in front of Cassandra. Its silhouette was that of a man's.

"Jade…Juri…" The figure said.

As the figure approached Cassandra, it reached out its hand and caressed her cheek, sending terrifying chills down her spine. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. As it disappeared, it whispered one last thing.

"I'll get you soon, my sweet Cassandra."

* * *

She jolted awake in a cold sweat. She looked around her room, breathing heavily. After realizing that it was just a dream, she released her hands from their death grip on the sheets. She laid her head back down on the pillow, feeling her heart pound against her ribcage.

"What was that?" She whispered to herself.

She propped herself up on her elbow, running a hand through her hair as she looked at the clock on the night stand. It was three-thirty in the morning; she had gone to bed less than an hour ago. She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep after that dream.

She got up and adjusted her dark purple, spaghetti-strap, silk night gown. She put on her slippers and black, long-sleeved, see-through shawl that tied around her waist. She went back downstairs, knowing that everyone would still be awake.

Naomi was the first one to see her as she walked down the stairs.

"Cassandra, I thought you went to bed." She said.

"Oh, well I did but I just woke up and I remembered that I left my notebook out here." She said as she picked up the blue spiral-bound journal.

"Are you feeling alright Cassandra?" Takuma asked, "You look pale."

He placed the back of his hand on her forehead. She gently swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine Takuma," She said, "but thank you for your concern."

"Maybe she's seen a ghost." Naomi joked.

She changed the coffee table's shadow into that of a ghost and made it fly around the room.

"Heh, very funny Naomi." Cassandra said.

She walked up the stairs, then stopped.

"Where's Kaname?" She asked, finally noticing that he wasn't there.

"Lord Kaname went back to his room." Ruka replied.

"Oh, alright then." Cassandra said.

She walked back to her room, debating on whether or not to tell Kaname about her dream.

'_Maybe he might know who the man was.'_ She thought.

When she went into her room, she turned on a lamp and sat down on the couch. She opened her notebook to a black page and began writing.

Occasionally she would close her eyes and try to fall asleep, but she couldn't. She fell asleep once, but woke up not even twenty minutes later; so she spent the rest of the day writing, drawing, reading and looking out her window at the academy and Day Class students.

The Day Class students intrigued Cassandra. They seemed so carefree; especially when they fawned over the Night Class. Their behavior made her laugh.

'_It's because they don't know what monsters lie beyond the dorm gates.'_ She thought.

* * *

Later that evening, Cassandra fought to stay awake during class. She was very tired. Her body was running on an hour of sleep; just barely.

In the middle of class, she fell asleep.

"Miss Kuran?" The teacher said, "Miss Kuran!"

Naomi looked over at Cassandra and nudged her shoulder as the teacher approached them.

"Cassandra," She said, "wake up."

"Huh?" Cassandra said, lifting her head up some.

The teacher slammed her ruler down on the desk by Cassandra's face.

She sat up quickly, startled by the noise.

"You'll have supplementary classes after school Miss Kuran." The teacher said in her sharp toned voice.

Cassandra nodded.

"Yes Miss." She replied.

Cassandra was able to stay awake through the rest of her classes and her supplementary classes.

She walked out of the building, half expecting Kaname to be there ready to lecture her. However, no one was there.

As she made her way back to the dorm, she stopped at the fountain and sat down on the edge. She felt dizzy and…hungry; very hungry. She felt her fangs come out as her eyes turned red. Her throat burned from the thirst; the thirst for blood.

She reached into her pocket for her blood tablets but they weren't there. She had left them in her dorm. Someone came up behind her and laid their hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Yuki.

"Cassandra?" Yuki said, "Are you alright?"

Her eyes went wide when she realized what was happening to the pureblood.

"Um…maybe I should go get Kaname-sama or Ichijo-senpai." She said.

She turned to walk away, but Cassandra grabbed her arm, digging her nails into Yuki's skin and drawing blood.

Cassandra let go of Yuki's arm and licked the blood off her hands.

'_Yuki's blood…'_ She thought, _'so…delicious.'_

She smiled at Yuki who was momentarily paralyzed in fear. She lunged at Yuki ready to bite her, when she heard a gunshot.

* * *

Kaname was lying on the couch thinking about a lot of things, when someone knocked in the door.

"Come in." He said.

Takuma walked into the room.

"Kaname," He said, "Cassandra hasn't returned from her supplementary classes yet."

Kaname sat up and looked at Takuma with a serious expression.

"She hasn't?" He asked.

Takuma shook his head.

"No." He said.

Then they heard the gunshot and smelled Cassandra's blood.

* * *

Cassandra grabbed her shoulder as searing pain ripped through it. She fell to the ground hissing in pain.

Yuki looked up and saw Zero standing in front of her. Smoke rose from the Bloody Rose gun as the hunter lowered it.

"Zero…" Yuki said, her voice trailing off.

"Are you alright Yuki?" He asked, "she didn't _bite_ you did she?"

Yuki shook her head.

"I'm fine," She said, "Cassandra only scratched me."

"She shouldn't have attacked you in the first place." Zero growled.

He pointed Bloody Rose back at Cassandra who was lying on the ground, holding her injured shoulder. She hissed again as the excruciating pain consumed her. The sound of quickened footsteps echoed as Kaname and Takuma ran up to them.

"Cassandra!" Kaname said as he kneeled next to her.

He saw her red eyes.

"Ka…na…me…" She said in a raspy voice.

Kaname stood up and looked over at Zero who was glaring at him.

"Why did you shoot her Kiryu?" He demanded.

"She was about to bite Yuki." Zero replied.

"Is that true Cassandra?" Kaname asked.

Cassandra looked at him with pained eyes and nodded. Kaname frowned. He picked her up and looked back at Yuki.

"I'm sorry Yuki." He said.

He turned back and walked to the infirmary, followed by Takuma.

When they got to the infirmary, Kaname bandaged Cassandra's shoulder. As Cassandra stared at her bloody uniform jacket, Kaname got a glass of water and dropped a blood tablet into it. He handed it to her.

"Drink it." He said.

Cassandra looked up at Kaname, then back at the glass. She took it and drank the red liquid in one gulp. She handed the glass back to Kaname as her eyes changed back and fangs retracted. She sighed, burying her face in her hand as Kaname sat down next to her.

"I'm a monster." She said.

"No you're not Cassandra." Kaname said.

"Yes I am!" She yelled, "I'm a horrible blood sucking monster!" She paused, "Zero just should have killed me."

"Cassandra…" Takuma started to say as he was interrupted by Kaname.

'Takuma, I need to speak to Cassandra in private please." He said.

"Yes Kaname." Takuma said as he walked out of the room.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" Kaname asked.

"What's…wrong? What's wrong?" Cassandra said, raising her voice. "After everything that has happened, the only thing you can say is what's wrong? Are you serious?"

"Cassandra, calm down." Kaname said.

"How can you tell me to calm down?" She yelled as she stood up. "Would you have told me to calm down if I turned Yuki into a vampire? Would you have told me to calm down in I _killed_ her? I am a monster who deserves to die!"

Kaname stood up.

"Don't say that Cassandra." Kaname said, "That's not true."

"Yes it is!" She yelled.

She broke down in tears as Kaname hugged her. She rested her head against his chest as tears flowed down her face like rivers. She knew better than this. She was a pureblood after all. She should have been able to control herself.

"It will be alright." Kaname whispered.

He whispered something else to her but she didn't hear it. The only thing she heard was the sound of his beating heart and blood as it flowed through his veins. She faintly remembered what his blood tasted like.

They were little when she had first tasted his blood. They were running around and she tripped, falling on top of Kaname and accidentally biting him. She instantly started apologizing but Kaname just shrugged it off and chuckled.

After a few minutes, Cassandra pulled away. She saw a few black smudges on Kaname's uniform jacket from where her mascara had come off.

"Oh, your jacket…" She said. She tried to wipe them away but only smeared them "Oh no…" She said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Cassandra." Kaname said.

"Um, Kaname…" Cassandra said.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Earlier when you asked me what was wrong, well, I had a bad dream last night and I couldn't sleep because of it. That's why fell asleep in class." She said.

"What happened in your dream?" Kaname asked.

"There was a man but I couldn't see who it was. He said mom and aunt Juri's names and then he walked toward me." She replied, "He said 'I'll get you soon my sweet Cassandra' and then he disappeared. His voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't tell who it was."

Kaname looked at her puzzled.

"Hmm, that is odd." He said, "Please tell me if you have another nightmare like that."

"Alright Kaname." She replied.

"Let's go back to the dorm." Kaname said.

"Alright." She said.

She picked up her bloody jacket and followed Kaname back to the dorm. Kaname wished her sweet dreams as they parted ways to their rooms. The maid took her uniform so it could be washed.

After Cassandra changed into her pajamas, she sat down on her bed with a notebook and scribbled down a poem that had been in her head all day.

'_The shadows that lurk_

_In the corners of my mind_

_Won't leave me alone_

_Haunt me_

_Make me paranoid_

_Destroy me_

_They're the monsters_

_That look through my window_

_Watching me_

_Haunt me_

_Make me paranoid_

_Destroy me_

_Until I forget what it's like_

_To get lost in the sweet dreams_

_Of a good night sleep.'_

* * *

Author's Note: That was another poem that I wrote. Creepy dream huh? Who was that figure? You'll find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: Special thanks to Lady Death The Kid's for reviewing all the chapters on my stories! Enjoy chapter Eight!_**

* * *

Cassandra's nightmare became a reoccurring problem. There would be several days in a row that she would have them, and then a few days when she wouldn't.

She hated them. It was always the same one over and over again. She still couldn't tell whose voice it was, and it irritated her. It wasn't her father's or her uncle Haruka's; and it certainly wasn't Kaname's. Whose was it?

She threw a pillow across the room in frustration as Naomi walked in.

"Someone's angry." Naomi said.

Cassandra sighed.

"Not angry, just frustrated." She said.

Naomi sat down next to Cassandra on the bed. She twirled a strand of Cassandra's hair around her finger.

"Those nightmares still bothering you?" She asked.

Cassandra nodded, laying down on her stomach and burying her face in one of the other pillows.

"Don't worry," Naomi said, "They'll go away."

"I hope so." Cassandra said.

Naomi picked up a few locks of Cassandra's hair and played with them.

"Do you have a hair tie?" She asked.

"Yeah, there's some in the bathroom." Cassandra replied, "Why?"

Naomi dropped Cassandra's hair and went into the bathroom.

"I want to braid your hair." She said, coming back into the room with a black hair tie.

Cassandra laughed as she sat up.

"Alright." She said.

Naomi sat down behind Cassandra and started braiding her hair.

"So, who are you going to the ball with?" Naomi asked.

"Um…everyone else in the academy." Cassandra replied.

Naomi sweat dropped.

"That's not what I meant." She said, "I meant 'who' as in a single person."

"Oh, well I don't know." Cassandra said.

"I bet Kaname is going to ask you." Naomi said.

"Well, I don't know…" Cassandra said.

"Oh come on Cassandra, I've seen the way he looks at you. He definitely likes you." Naomi said, "And I know that you like him."

Cassandra gently hit Naomi on the shoulder as she blushed.

"Naomi…" She said.

"See! I was right! You're completely in love with him!" Naomi said.

She finished Cassandra's braid and secured it with the hair tie.

"Ok, so I do like him." Cassandra admitted, "But I think he likes Yuki."

"Well, I know for a fact that Yuki likes Zero and he likes her back." Naomi said.

"Really?" Cassandra asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

Naomi nodded.

"Yep, I heard them talking the other day." She said.

"Well, then I guess there is hope for me after al-"

Cassandra was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Cassandra, can I come in?" Kaname asked.

The two vampires exchanged glances.

"This is your chance!" Naomi whispered.

"I know!" Cassandra whispered back.

"Cassandra?" Kaname said.

"Hide!" Cassandra said, gently pushing Naomi off the bed.

Naomi stood up and ran over to the closet and hid in there.

"Come in." Cassandra said loud enough for Kaname to hear.

Kaname walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hello Cassie." He said,

Cassandra giggled at her childhood nickname.

"Hello Kaname." She said.

Kaname sat down on the bed next to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

"What is it?" She said.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" He asked.

Cassandra's heart skipped a beat. She was so happy.

"Of course, I'd love to." She said smiling.

"Thank you." Kaname said. She nodded as Kaname stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to discuss something with the headmaster." He said.

"Alright." She said.

She walked over to the door with him and closed it after he left. Naomi came out of the closet and hugged Cassandra, hitting her injured shoulder.

"See I told you he would ask you." She said.

"Yeah, you were right. I'm so happy." Cassandra said, "Oww…"

She grabbed her shoulder. Naomi gasped.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" She said, "I forgot about your shoulder. I guess I thought it would have healed by now."

"Naomi, I may be a pureblood but it still takes me more than a few days to recover from a wound inflicted by an anti-vampire weapon." Cassandra said.

"Sorry." Naomi said again.

Cassandra waved her hand.

"That's alright." She said.

"Well come on!" Naomi said, grabbing Cassandra's uninjured arm.

"Where are we going?" Cassandra asked.

"To find dresses for the ball." Naomi replied.

"But I already have a dress." Cassandra said.

"Ok, then you can help me find one." Naomi said.

Cassandra laughed.

"Alright Naomi." She said with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

After they returned to the dorm, they went to their rooms to get ready for the ball.

Cassandra took a shower and dried her hair, then got dressed. She chose her dark purple dress that had short gossamer sleeves and a satin ribbon around the waist. She also wore black high heels and a silver necklace that had a dragonfly charm.

After she got dressed, she started to work on her hair. She slung her hair over her left shoulder, using hair pins to make it stay. She pinned a rose into her hair above her right ear. She decided not to straighten her hair so she left it in its naturally wavy state. She also put on black mascara, eyeliner and purple eye shadow.

After taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she went down to the living room where Kaname was waiting for her.

"Cassandra you look so pretty!" Naomi said.

"Thanks," She said, "you look pretty too."

"Thank you." Naomi said.

Naomi was wearing a floor-length black dress with long sleeves that flared out. The dress was adorned with a bright red rose and thorn pattern. Her hair was tied up into a swirled bun with two locks on each side of her head that curled by her ears. She had on black eyeliner, mascara and red eye shadow. She also wore black high heels and a silver bat necklace that had a red gem in the center. She looked even more like a vampire then she usually did.

"Here comes your future husband." She joked as Kaname walked over to them.

"You look very lovely Cassandra." Kaname said.

Cassandra smiled as she blushed.

"Thank you." She said.

"Are you ready to go?" Kaname asked.

She nodded. She took Kaname's arm as they walked outside.

It was a beautiful evening. The sun was setting, turning the sky a stunning paint brush stroked mix of orange and pink. The night's full moon was faintly visible in the sky.

As they walked into the school, Kaname and Zero exchanged glares. Yuki nudged Zero's arm.

"Zero, headmaster Cross said no picking fights tonight." She said.

"I won't." Zero replied.

When the night class entered the ballroom, the Day Class girls stopped and stared in awe. As they stepped onto the dance floor, Takuma came up to them and took Cassandra's hand in his.

"Care to dance Cassandra?" He asked.

"Well, alright." She replied.

Kaname let her go.

"Save a dance for me." He said.

"I will." She said as she went with Takuma.

She danced with Takuma through two songs. Both were beautiful with elegantly dulcet tones. After the second song ended, Akatsuki came up to them and asked her to dance. She agreed, and danced with him for a few songs. Then Aido came over to her.

"Would you like to dance Lady Cassandra?" He asked.

Cassandra looked around the room, searching for Kaname. He was standing on the balcony, leaning against the railing.

"Um…I don't know…" She replied.

"Please?" Aido said, "It's just a few dances."

She hesitated.

"Well…alright Hanabusa." She said.

She walked with him to the center of the ballroom. Day Class girls were seething with jealousy as Aido bowed to Cassandra and danced with her. He was such a gentleman.

After Cassandra had danced with him through four songs, she pulled away. She had danced with him the longest so far.

"Aido, I appreciate you asking me to dance but I should probably dance with Kaname now." She said.

Aido nodded.

"Of course." He said.

Cassandra turned around and walked towards the balcony, hoping that Kaname was still there. As she walked across the room, many boys from both the Day Class and Night Class asked her to dance. She declined every one of them, eager to dance with Kaname before the ball ended.

When she walked over to the balcony, she saw that Kaname was still there. He was looking up at the sky that was now speckled with millions of stars.

"Kaname," She said as she approached him. He turned around and faced her. "did you stay here the whole time?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I did." He said.

Cassandra was confused.

"Why?" She asked.

In one swift motion, Kaname took her hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist as they began dancing. She looked at him in surprise.

"I wanted you to be my first dance." He replied.

Cassandra's heart became wracked with guilt as she looked at him sadly.

"You did?" She said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Kaname said, "Besides, it gave me some time to think."

Suddenly the doors to the ballroom shut. Cassandra ignored it completely.

"About what?" She asked.

"This." Kaname said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She was surprised at first but then kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a few minutes, Kaname pulled away.

"I meant what I said the other day in the infirmary." He said.

Cassandra looked at him in confusion.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Kaname asked.

She shook her head.

"I must not have heard you, I'm sorry." She said.

Kaname smiled.

"It's alright," He said, "I said that I love you."

Cassandra smiled and blushed.

"I love you too." She said.

The doors opened again revealing Naomi.

"The ball is over." She said, "Are you guys coming?"

"Yes we are." Kaname said.

"Ok." Naomi said as she walked away.

"I'm sorry I didn't dance with you very long." Cassandra said.

"That's alright." Kaname said, "Just being with you made this evening perfect."

He took Cassandra's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked back to the dorm together.

* * *

**_Awww how sweet, a little KanameXCassandra fluff moment there. Please review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: special thanks to bad demon and Lady Death The Kid's for reviewing! Here's chapter nine!_**

* * *

It was a quiet night at the academy. It was Saturday so there were no classes. Cassandra woke up to the familiar sound of chirping cicadas. She stretched her arms and glanced at the clock. It was eight-thirty and almost everyone would be up by now. She got up and made her bed before going to the bathroom and taking a shower.

After her shower, she wrung her hair out with a towel and let it dry on its own. She ran a brush through the wavy mess trying to get rid of the stubborn tangles. It took her almost twenty minutes to completely brush out her hair. After that, she got dressed.

She put on her light blue, floor-length dress that had three-quarter inch bubble sleeves and small ruffles at the hem. She then put on her black boots and her academy necklace. She loved the design on the necklace so she didn't just wear it with the uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror once more, now realizing how much she looked like her mother and aunt, before going down the stairs.

As She sauntered down the stairs, she saw the others talking and Naomi reading her favorite manga _Death Note_.

"Good evening." She said.

"Good evening." Everyone replied.

As she walked over to sit next to Kaname, Naomi looked up and pointed at her.

"You will die on April twenty-second, 2017 at 12:35 a.m. by falling off a curb!" She yelled.

Cassandra looked at her in confusion.

"What?" She said.

Everyone else looked at Naomi like she was crazy. The goth noticed everyone staring at her so she half hid behind the book.

"Heh, sorry, _Death Note_ reference." She said.

"Ok then…" Cassandra said as she sat down next to Kaname who put his arm around her waist.

Cassandra tried to keep herself from blushing. Ever since the ball a few days ago, she would blush like mad whenever Kaname said or did something romantic.

Naomi glanced at them from behind her book and smiled. She had been the one who had shut the doors when they were dancing. She had also been the one who put Takuma, Akatsuki and Aido up to asking Cassandra to dance before Kaname did. Cassandra didn't tell her what happened but she could tell by their actions.

A few times she had seen Kaname give Cassandra a quick kiss on the cheek as they passed each other in the halls on the way to their classes. She also saw them holding hands a few times.

Unfortunately, Ruka also noticed this and she was jealous. She despised Cassandra with a burning passion.

"Why are you guys looking at me like I'm crazy?" Naomi eventually asked.

"Because you are." Aido said.

"What? No I'm not." Naomi said.

"Yeah, says the girl who freaked out over some anime doll yesterday." Cassandra said.

"Hey, I did not freak out over it." Naomi defended.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

"Really?" She said.

* * *

_The Night Class was standing behind the gates, waiting for them to open. Even behind the stone walls, the screams of the Day Class girls were clearly audible._

_Cassandra sighed._

_"You would think that they would get tired of this after so long." She said._

_"Well, the Day Class is a persistent bunch." Aido said._

_"Tch, that's for sure." Naomi said._

_The screaming increased as the gates began to open._

_"Everyone get back!" Yuki yelled as usual._

_As the Night Class walked through the gates, Aido gave the girls his usual greeting. A few boys from the Day Class waved to Cassandra._

_"Hi Cassandra!" They said._

_She gave them a small wave._

_"Hello." She said._

_"What are you doing Cassandra?" Naomi asked, "Do you want them fawning over you?"_

_"No," She said, "I'm just humoring them."_

_"So you do have an evil side." Naomi joked._

_Cassandra laughed._

_"Not evil, just mischievous." She said._

_"Yeah, ok sure." Naomi said sarcastically. Something in the crowd caught Naomi's eye. One of the Day Class girls was holding an anime doll. "I will kill that Kira plushie!" She yelled, as she lunged for it._

_The Day Class girl cowered back in fear._

_"Naomi!" Cassandra yelled._

_She dropped her books as she grabbed Naomi's arm._

_"I'll kill Kira!" Naomi yelled as she struggled to get away from Cassandra._

_"Naomi stop it!" Cassandra yelled._

_Yuki blew her whistle trying to stop Naomi. Zero ran over to them, reaching into his jacket and getting ready to pull out Bloody Rose._

_Cassandra grabbed the collar of Naomi's jacket and dragged her away from the Day Class girl. Kaname picked up Cassandra's books and followed them, shaking his head in disappointment._

* * *

"Ok, maybe I did freak out a bit." Naomi admitted.

"Why don't you use all that energy in Drama class?" Aido asked.

She shrugged.

"I don't know." She said, "Hey! Why don't we practice our scene?"

"I don't know." Cassandra said, "What do you say Aido?"

"Sure." Aido said, "We'll get some practice performing in front of an audience."

"Ok," Cassandra said as she stood up.

She walked over to Naomi and Aido.

"What is it about?" Takuma asked.

"It's about two women who find out that they have the same boyfriend." Naomi said.

To start the scene, Naomi and Aido stood in front of everyone while Cassandra stood off to the side by the stairs. As the scene started Aido and Naomi were holding hands.

"These past two weeks that I've spent with you have been the happiest days of my life David." Naomi said.

"I feel the exact same way Anna." Aido said.

Naomi smiled.

"I love you Anna." Aido said.

"I love you too David." Naomi said.

Then Cassandra walked over to them.

"David!" She said, "How could you?"

"Uh, Laura this isn't what it looks like." Aido said.

"Oh really? Then what is it?" Cassandra asked, "I thought you were my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" Naomi interjected, "David is my boyfriend."

"No," Cassandra said, "He's my boyfriend."

Naomi pretended to slap Aido.

"You lied to me!" She said.

Naomi turned around and walked over to the stairs. Aido started to follow her when he tripped and fell on top of Cassandra.

They stayed like that for a few moments, staring at each other, a look of shock on their faces. The awkward silence was interrupted by a loud crack as a glass on the table shattered. Aido looked over and saw Kaname glaring at him. If a glare like that could kill, Aido would have been a pile of dust by now.

"Get off before I kill you." Cassandra growled fiercely.

Aido quickly stood up and helped Cassandra up.

"I'm very sorry Lady Cassandra, I di-" Aido stopped when Cassandra punched him in the face.

Everyone looked at them in surprise at what she had done.

"Oww…" Aido groaned.

"Geez Cassandra, I thought you were going to slap him," Naomi said, "just like Lord Kaname does."

"Well Kaname and I are two different people." Cassandra said quickly.

She walked past Naomi and went up to her room without another word. Kaname stood up and glared at Aido one last time before following Cassandra. When he got to her room, he knocked on the door. "Can I come in Cassandra?" He asked.

There was no answer.

He knocked on the door again. "Cassandra." He said.

Still no answer.

He opened the door and looked into her room. Cassandra was dancing around her room as music played from her radio.

It was a slow and fairly quiet song. It was a piano piece that sounded just like the ones she would listen to after Haruka and Juri died. They sounded like sad songs and he remembered hearing her cry when she listened to them sometimes.

When Cassandra had her back turned to him, He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She gasped. She turned around and grabbed Kaname's throat, her nails digging into his skin. She could have ripped his throat open in one slash. Then she realized who it was.

"Oh, Kaname!" She said.

He gently pried her hand off his neck.

"I'm so sorry." She said, "You startled me."

"Well I wasn't expecting you to threaten to decapitate me." He said.

"Well you shouldn't have snuck up behind me." She said, poking him on the chest.

Kaname chuckled.

"I knocked on the door. Didn't you hear it?" He asked.

"No, I didn't. That's why you scared me." She replied.

Kaname noticed that Cassandra was slightly trembling. He looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright Cassie?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said.

"Then why are you shaking?" Kaname asked.

"Because you scared me." She replied.

He looked at her in disbelief. He could tell that she was lying. Cassandra saw his expression and read his mind. She sighed.

"I'm just a bit paranoid." She admitted.

"About your dream?" He asked.

"Yes, it's been making me really stressed. That's why I went off on Aido; I should apologize to him for that." She replied. She sighed, "It seems like every time I have that dream, I see more of the figure."

"What do you know about the figure?" Kaname asked.

"The figure is a man. He's tall, maybe around uncle Haruka's height. He has dark hair that is very wavy and he's a vampire." She said.

"Are you sure he is a vampire?" Kaname said.

Cassandra nodded.

"Yes I'm sure." She said, "He smiled at me and I saw his fangs."

"Interesting." Kaname said.

'_I wonder if it could be _him_.'_ He thought.

He saw Cassandra frown. He took her hand in his and put his hand on her waist as they started dancing.

She looked at him in confusion.

"We never got to finish dancing at the ball." He said.

"Is this dance going to end just like the ball?" She asked.

Kaname smiled.

"Maybe." He said.

She giggled.

"I hope it does." She said.

They danced around the room until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Cassandra said.

Takuma walked in and saw Kaname.

"There you are Kaname; the headmaster wants to speak to you about something." He said.

"Alright." Kaname said.

He gave Cassandra a quick kiss on the lips before going with Takuma.

'_It's about time.'_ Takuma thought.

* * *

**_Author's Note: yeah, my characters are insane. Anyway, please review! :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Special thanks to VampireSiren for reviewing!**_

* * *

The Night Class sat in the classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive. Kaname was reading a book as usual. Naomi was reading a manga that she had borrowed from Takuma. Cassandra was writing in her notebook that she wrote all her poems in.

'_Stop it_

_Stop it_

_Stop it_

_Stop it_

_Always erasing_

_Always_

_Always crossing out_

_Always deleting_

_I'm never satisfied_

_I'm never satisfied_

_Never pleased_

_Never happy_

_Stop_

_Stop_

_Stop_

_Stop_

_Drop the pen_

_Deep breaths_

_Calm down_

_Calm down_

_Don't let_

_Don't let this_

_Control you_

_Control you any longer_

_I'm never satisfied_

_I'm never satisfied_

_Never satisfied_

_Stop' _

Cassandra put her pen down and sighed. Naomi closed her book, then smiled mischievously.

'_Tall, dark wavy hair, vampire. I know this person so why can't I think of who it_ _is?'_ Cassandra thought, _'I'm so stupid! I should know who it is!'_

Naomi tossed her book across the room only to have it hit Aido in the back of the head.

'_Who do I know that fits that description?'_ Cassandra thought.

Aido threw the book back at Naomi's direction. He froze when it hit Cassandra in the head.

"Ow!" She said. She stood up a, glaring at Aido. "You are so dead Hanabusa!" She yelled.

Aido hid behind Akatsuki. His cousin sighed.

"You brought this on yourself Hanabusa." He said.

"Oh come on Akatsuki, can't you help me?" Aido asked.

Akatsuki shook his head.

"I'd rather not get in the middle of this." He said.

"Aido, you better apologize or else." Cassandra said.

"Or else what?" Aido asked.

Her eyes flashed red for a second. She smirked as she used her powers to manipulate what he was thinking. What Aido said next left the room in silence.

"Cassandra is the best! She is so much smarter then me and I am clearly inferior. I'm terribly sorry Lady Cassandra. I apologize for being the idiot that I am." Aido said.

The silence was broken by Naomi who busted out laughing. A few laughs erupted from the other students as Aido stood there clueless. Even Kaname lightly chuckled.

"What just happened?" Aido asked in confusion.

Cassandra smiled in satisfaction as she sat back down.

"You apologized to Cassandra…and then some." Akatsuki said.

"And then some?" Aido asked.

"I'll tell you later." Akatsuki replied.

"Oh my god that was great." Naomi said as she tried to catch her breath.

Kaname sat down next to Cassandra.

"Are you alright?" He asked, examining a small scrape on Cassandra's head where the corner of the book had hit her.

"Well aside from the possible minor concussion, I'm perfectly fine." Cassandra said smiling.

"I'm glad." Kaname said.

He kissed the scrape on Cassandra's head. A small pink orb appeared as the scrape healed.

"Aww." Naomi said.

Cassandra blushed, her face turning a bright crimson. Kaname smiled at Cassandra's reaction.

'_She's so cute when she blushes.'_ He thought.

Cassandra giggled.

"Thanks." She said.

Kaname looked at her in confusion for a brief moment before realization hit.

"Did you just…" He stopped mid-sentence as Cassandra nodded.

"Yes but on accident." She said.

"How can you read someone's mind on accident?" Naomi asked.

Cassandra shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She said, "I just can."

Akatsuki went out into the hall with Aido to tell him what had happened earlier. There was silence until the class heard Aido yell, "She what?" causing laughter to fill the room.

* * *

After classes ended, the Night Class went back to their dorm. Cassandra changed out of her uniform and put on a pair of black pants and a dark blue v-necked tee shirt. She walked to Kaname's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kaname said.

She walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. Kaname was lying on his couch.

"Do you need something Cassie?" He asked.

"No, but can't I spend time with my dear cousin?" She replied.

"What if I say no?" Kaname said.

"Well since I'm also a pureblood, I have just as much authority as you do so I say that I can." She said, smirking playfully.

Kaname chuckled.

"Alright." He said as he sat up.

Cassandra spotted the chessboard on the desk and walked over to it. She picked up the black queen and looked at it as memories flooded back into her mind. She and Kaname loved playing chess together when they were younger. She glanced over at Kaname who was now walking over to her.

"One game for old time's sake?" She asked.

"Of course." Kaname replied.

Kaname sat down in his desk chair and Cassandra sat down across from him. She played the black pieces and he played the white pieces. They talked a little as they played. It was mostly reminiscing about the past. Kaname tried to stay away from touchy subjects like his and Cassandra's parent's deaths and the incident with Kumiko.

The match seemed to go on forever. Kaname had helped teach Cassandra how to play chess, so she knew most of his tricks. She wanted to win fair and square this time so she promised Kaname that she wouldn't read his mind.

"You've gotten better." Kaname noted.

"Yes I have. What do you think I did while you and Takuma were gone?" Cassandra said smiling as she moved one of her bishops. "Check mate."

Kaname looked over the board.

"So it is." He said, "I bow down to the queen."

He bowed his head to Cassandra who laughed.

"It's getting late." Cassandra yawned, "I think I'll retire to my room for the day."

She stood up and kissed Kaname.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Good night." She replied as she walked out of the room.

She walked to her room and changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

When Cassandra woke up in the middle of the day, she knew who the figure was that plagued her dreams. She got out of bed and ran out of her room, dressed only in her pajamas that consisted of black shorts and a black tank top. She ran down the hall until she reached Kaname's room. She frantically knocked on the door. Kaname opened the door and looked at her through half-closed eyes.

"Cassandra," He said, "Why are you awake? It's only noon."

"I had that dream again and this time I saw the man's eyes." She said.

"What about his eyes?" Kaname asked.

"They were heterochromatic blue and red." She replied, "Kaname, it was uncle Rido."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger...**_

_**Author's Note: The poem is another one that I wrote. the words that are underlined are supposed to be crossed out. Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: Special thanks to EverRose808 and Lady Island Rose for reviewing! Enjoy chapter eleven!_**

**_Recap:_**

**_"Cassandra," He said, "Why are you awake? It's only noon."_**

**_"I had that dream again and this time I saw the man's eyes." She said._**

**_"What about his eyes?" Kaname asked._**

**_"They were heterochromatic blue and red." She replied, "Kaname, it was uncle Rido."_**

* * *

Kaname was completely awake now.

'_So I was right, it was him.'_ He thought.

"Kaname what are we going to do? He's coming here. He's going to get me." Cassandra said, the panic clearly detectable in her voice.

He hugged her tightly, stroking her hair to calm her.

"Don't worry Cassandra everything is going to be alright." He said, "I won't let him get you."

Cassandra looked up at him, tears rolling down her face.

"How can you be sure that everything will be ok?" She said, "What if he's already here? He could be hiding in the forested area around the academy! He could-"

"He's not here Cassie." Kaname said, "If he was here, we would have sensed his presence."

Cassandra buried her face in Kaname's shirt as she sobbed, clutching the white fabric in her hands. Kaname picked her up and shut the door. He walked over to the couch and sat down, still holding Cassandra. He let her cry as much as she needed to as he stroked her hair.

Her sobbing eventually died down as she fell asleep. Kaname stood up and carried her into the other room. He laid her down on his bed and covered her with a blanket. He kissed her forehead then laid down next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

When Cassandra woke up, she rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillow. She sat up when she realized that she wasn't in her bed. Kaname's scent lingered on the sheets. She looked around the room, realizing that it was Kaname's

The lights were on in the other room and she heard two voices that she recognized as Kaname's and Takuma's. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but shortly after the talking ceased she heard the door shut. She stood up and walked into the other room. Kaname was sitting at his desk looking over a few papers. He looked up and saw her.

"Good evening Cassandra." He said, "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded as she rubbed her eyes.

"That's good." He said.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's almost ten o'clock." Kaname replied.

"Ok, at least we don't have classes today." Cassandra said. She walked over to Kaname and sat down on the edge of the desk. "Kaname I want to go back to the family mansion." She said.

"You want to leave the academy?" Kaname asked in confusion, "I thought you liked it here."

Cassandra shook her head.

"That's not what I meant." She said, "What I meant was that I've been thinking about the house and I remembered that I left something important there. I was wondering if we could go back there so I could get it."

"What did you leave there?" Kaname asked.

"Um, it was a, uh…journal! Yeah, it was an old journal." Cassandra said.

"A journal?" Kaname asked suspiciously.

"Yes, it's one of my mother's journals." She said.

"Then why did you hesitate saying that it was a journal?" He asked.

"I did that because I was kind of stumbling over the word." She muttered, trying to figure out what to say, "I couldn't think of what it was…and yeah…" She mumbled the last part

"Oh really?" Kaname said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes really." She retorted.

Kaname chuckled.

"You're such a silly girl." He said.

She smiled.

"I know I am." She laughed.

There were a few short moments of silence.

"Well?" Kaname said.

"Well what?" Cassandra said.

"Are you going to just sit there or are you going to get dressed so we can go?" Kaname asked.

"So we are going?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." He replied.

Cassandra stood up and hugged Kaname.

"Thank you Kaname." She said.

"You're welcome." He said, kissing her.

Cassandra walked out of the room and headed down the hall toward her dorm room.

When she got to her room, she took a shower and got dressed. She chose a purple, floor-length dress with long bubble sleeves that had once belonged to her mother. She put on her black boots and dragonfly necklace. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She looked through her drawers and found a small empty bottle that had been part of an old necklace. She hid the bottle against the inside strap of one of her boots.

As she walked out of the room, she bumped into Kaname.

"Sorry Kaname." She said.

"That's alright," He said, "Takuma is waiting for us in the car."

"Takuma is coming too?" She asked.

"Yes he is." Kaname replied, "Just as a precaution."

"Ok." She said.

When they got to the car, Takuma opened the door for them. Kaname and Cassandra sat next to each other and Takuma sat across from them.

Cassandra stared out the window at the passing landscape as it became more and more familiar. Soon they arrived at the mansion. Cassandra was the last one out of the car. She stood between Kaname and Takuma as they walked up to the front doors. Kaname took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. When they walked into the mansion, Kaname turned on the lights. Everything looked the same as it had _that night. _

Furniture was in the same place, the chandelier above the staircase was still missing a light bulb; even one of the curtains by a front window was still tattered from when Cassandra had shredded it in anger and sadness.

Cassandra slowly made her way up the stairs, running her hand along the carved oak railing. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked out over the room. It had a dreary atmosphere to it. She removed her hand from the railing, absently-mindedly brushing the dust from her hand onto her dress. She was almost in a trance-like state as memories came flooding back to her as if they were trying to drown her in them. The memories that were made, both god and bad, clung to the slowly paint-peeling walls as if they were haunting the house.

She was snapped out of her trance when Kaname placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Cassandra," Kaname said in a concerned tome, "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Yes," She said, "I was just thinking about the good times we had in this house."

They continued walking down the hall until they came to the library door.

"Kaname, can you look in here for the journal?" Cassandra asked, "It's black and has a yellow ribbon as a book mark. I'm going to go look for it in mother and father's room."

"Ok." Kaname said.

He went into the library to look for the journal while Cassandra and Takuma continued down the hall. Cassandra stopped when she reached her bedroom. She walked into the room followed by Takuma.

"Takuma," She said, "I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it"" Takuma asked.

Cassandra walked over to her old bed and pulled something out from underneath it. She laid the blanket-wrapped object onto the bed and unwrapped it from the blanket. It was a sword.

"I know you can disintegrate objects," She said, "but I was wondering if you could reform the object after it's been disintegrated."

"Yes I can." Takuma said.

Cassandra took out the empty bottle and opened it.

"I need you to disintegrate this sword so I can put the ashes into this bottle." She said.

"Alright." Takuma said.

He disintegrated the sword, leaving a pile of ashes in its place. Cassandra used her powers to collect all the ashes and put them into the bottle before closing it.

"Please don't tell Kaname about this." She said.

"I won't." Takuma said.

"Thank you." She said.

"If you don't mind my asking, why don't you want Kaname to know?" Takuma asked.

Cassandra sighed as she walked over to the door

"Well, I don't want him to know because-" She stopped when she opened the door, seeing a smeared bloody handprint on the adjacent wall.

"_Aunt Juri!" Cassandra yelled as she came out of her room, seeing her aunt collapse in the hallway. She kneeled down next to her aunt, her dress getting stained from the slowly forming blood pool._

"_Cassandra, you have to get out of here." Juri said weakly, "You're in danger."_

"_No! I'm not leaving you. You're hurt." Cassandra said._

_Juri was bleeding from a large gash in her abdomen that wasn't starting to heal itself._

"_Cassandra…it's your uncle…Rido…please, you have to hide." Juri said. She closed her eyes as her body shattered, disappearing into a small cloud of white petals._

"_Aunt Juri!" Cassandra screamed._

_She placed a hand on the wall as she stood up, leaving the smeared print as she ran to find Kaname._

* * *

Kaname walked down the hall away from the library, clutching the journal in one hand. He had found it in a desk drawer. As he approached the bedrooms, he saw Cassandra standing in one of the door ways. She was staring at the wall in front of her. Kaname glanced at the wall and noticed what left Cassandra in her frozen state.

"Cassandra?" He heard Takuma say.

He walked over to Cassandra, gently caressing her cheek.

"Oh, Kaname!" She said as she snapped back to reality.

"I think it would be best for us to leave now." Kaname said.

"Yes Kaname." Takuma agreed.

"But what about the jour-" Kaname interrupted Cassandra.

"I have it right here." He said, handing it to her.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

She followed Kaname as they went back downstairs.

_Cassandra ran around the mansion looking for Kaname and Haruka._

"_Kaname!" She yelled._

_She threw open the front door and stared in terror at the scene in front of her. Haruka disappeared into the all too familiar cloud of petals as Kaname yelled his name. Rido saw her and smiled._

"_Why hello Cassandra." He said._

_Cassandra screamed as a glob-like creature came towards her. She was pushed back into the house by a strange force and the door was slammed shut in front of the creature._

Cassandra cringed at the memory as she walked down the stairs. Kaname opened the front door for her and followed her outside.

_Cassandra sat on the cold, tiled floor in shock._

'_What was that horrid creature?' She thought._

_A few minutes later, Kaname walked into the house and came over to her._

"_Are you alright Cassie?" He asked, noticing the blood on her dress as he hugged her._

_Cassandra nodded, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Where is Juri?" Kaname asked._

"_She's…gone…" Cassandra replied as tears began running down her face, "They're both dead."_

_Kaname hugged her tighter and stroked her hair as she cried._

"_Don't worry Cassandra." He said, "Everything will be alright. We'll get through this together."_

Cassandra laid her head against Kaname's shoulder as he put his arm around her on the way back to the academy.

* * *

**_Author's Note: No! Not Rido! Please review!_**


	12. Chapter 11 and a half

**_Author's Note: This isn't really a chapter, it's more like a short ending to the last chapter._**

* * *

"You're back!" Naomi greeted as they walked into the dorm.

Kaname, Cassandra and Takuma joined everyone in the living room. Naomi disappeared into the kitchen, then reappeared a few minutes later with a tray of cookies.

"I made these while you guys were gone." She said, "I think they're done cooling now."

Naomi handed a cookie to everyone and they ate them.

"That was really good Naomi. "Cassandra said, "What did you use to make them pink? Food dye?"

"Well, no." Naomi said, "I used three or four crushed up blood tablets."

"What?" Aido said.

"You used blood tablets? That's absurd." Ruka commented.

"So it's a blood cookie?" Cassandra deadpanned.

Everyone looked at her in puzzlement.

"Yeah, pretty much." Naomi said.

* * *

**_Author's Note: oh Naomi, you would be the one to think of something like that, lol. Please review!_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I went to a lake for the weekend and while we were there a really bad storm hit. We were out on the water when it hit, but luckily nothing bad happened and no one got hurt. We lost power at the lake for a few hours and our house lost power also. We came back home sunday evening and had to stay at my grandparents for a few days an their internet wasn't working. We just got power back late yesturday evening. _**

**_as always, a very special thanks to my patient readers who reviewed (EverRose808 and Lady Island Rose) sorry I didn't update sooner, but here's chapter 12! enjoy!_**

* * *

Kaname held Cassandra's hand as they walked to the headmaster's office. They were going to warn the headmaster about Rido. Seiren came with them to guard the pureblood princess. When they got to the office, Yuki and Zero were there too.

"Hi Kaname, hi Cassandra." Yuki said.

"Hello Yuki." Kaname said.

"Hi Yuki," Cassandra said, "Hello Zero."

Zero glared at them, not saying a word.

"What did you want to talk to me about Kaname?" Headmaster Cross asked.

Kaname explained the situation to the headmaster and suggested that the Day Class be evacuated from the academy.

"Yes you're right." Headmaster Cross replied, "The students would be in danger if they stayed."

"So just because your psychotic uncle is coming here," Zero said, "You want Yuki and I to help protect Cassandra? If she's his daughter can't she deal with him on her own?"

"I am not that monster's daughter!" Cassandra snapped angrily at him.

"Zero, I think you misunderstood him." Cross said.

"That doesn't matter. They can deal with him themselves." Zero said.

"Come on Zero," Yuki said, "It's not just Cassandra that's in trouble but also the entire Day Class."

"No." Zero said.

"Please Zero." Yuki pleaded.

Zero looked at her and sighed.

"Fine." H said begrudgingly.

"Thank you Zero." Cassandra said.

"Whatever." Zero mumbled.

"I'll have the day class leave the academy after classes have ended." The headmaster said, "Kaname, could you bring the other Night Class students here afterwards?"

"Alright." Kaname said.

"Yuki, Zero you two should get back to class." Cross said.

"Ok headmaster." Yuki said as she walked out the door with Zero.

"Call me father!" Cross called after her.

Cassandra rubbed her eyes. Even though they were inside, the sunlight that came through the windows made her eyes water. It was almost noon and the sunlight was strong.

"I'm sorry for having you come here during the day." The headmaster said.

"No, it's alright headmaster Cross." Cassandra said.

"Very well, you three should probably go back to the dorms." Cross said.

"Alright." Kaname said, "I'll be sure to bring everyone back here later."

Kaname, Cassandra and Seiren walked back out of the headmaster's office and headed back towards the Moon dorm. Unfortunately, the Day Class had let out for lunch and the courtyard was filled with students. Their loud voices turned to hushed whispers when they saw the three Night Class students.

"Kaname!" A few of the Day Class girls said in awe.

Yuki and Zero heard the girls and watched the three vampires as they walked back to the dorm.

When they got out of the crowd of Day Class students, Cassandra abruptly stopped walking. Her grip on Kaname's hand tightened, turning her knuckles white.

"Kaname," She said urgently, "He's near. I can sense his presence."

"Yes I know." Kaname said, "We should hurry back to the dorm. Seiren, keep your guard up."

Seiren nodded.

"Yes lord Kaname." She said.

Cassandra was on edge the rest of the way back to the dorm. Her nerves were frazzled. She wasn't just nervous; she was terrified.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger..._**

**_Author's Note: I'm so mean, lol. Gomen! first I don't update and now I leave you with a cliff hanger. forgive me! :P_**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note: First of all I want to give a special thanks to xiaolinfan17 , Lady Island Rose, and two guests who reviewed this story! It made me so happy to be called Midnight-Sama! ^_^_**

**_Secondly, I hope you enjoy chapter 13 and Happy Friday the 13th ;)_**

* * *

When they got back to the dorm, Kaname walked Cassandra to her room.

"You should get some sleep." He said.

"But what if Uncle Rido comes while I'm asleep?" Cassandra said.

"Don't worry; Seiren is standing guard by the door." Kaname said, "She'll alert me if he comes."

He handed Cassandra her pajamas.

"Please Cassie, you need the rest." He said.

"Fine." She said.

She went into the bathroom and changed into her nightgown. She ran a brush through her hair and put it up into a loose ponytail. She looked into the mirror but the reflection she saw wasn't her own. It was Rido's. She gasped as she jumped back, hitting the wall and knocking a candle off the edge of the bathtub. It fell to the tiled floor with a loud thud. She slid down to the floor, hugging her knees against her chest. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

'_It was only an illusion.'_ She thought, _'I'm just making myself paranoid.'_

She sighed.

"Mom, aunt Juri," She whispered, "was it this hard for you guys when you were growing up?"

Kaname knocked on the door after hearing the commotion.

"Cassandra are you alright?" He asked, "What was that noise?"

"I'm fine." She replied, "I just knocked a candle over."

She stood up and picked the candle up off the floor, putting it back in its original place. She opened the door, revealing a worried looking Kaname.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" He asked, concerned.

Cassandra nodded.

"Yes I'm sure Kaname." She replied.

She walked over to her bed and laid down. Kaname covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well." He said as he stood up.

A wave of uneasiness washed over her. She grabbed Kaname's arm as he started to walk away.

"Don't go." She said, "I don't want to be alone."

Kaname looked at her with a sad expression. He could see the fear in her eyes. It was as if she had reverted back into that scared little girl she had been when her parents died. The mask she wore everyday to hide her true feelings had been shattered before his eyes. He sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Alright, I won't." He said, "As long as you go to sleep."

Cassandra closed her eyes as Kaname gently petted her head. She held his other hand in hers. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

* * *

When Cassandra woke up, she smelled blood; a lot of blood. The smell choked the air like smoke. She sat up as she looked around the room. Blood was splattered across the bed sheets and Seiren was lying unconscious in the door way. She ran down the hall, looking for everyone else. As she ran, she saw everyone unconscious and strewn about the halls.

'_Where's Kaname?'_ She thought frantically.

"Cassandra." A voice whispered.

"Whose there?" She yelled.

"I'm here Cassandra." The voice said as its owner appeared.

It was Rido.

* * *

Cassandra screamed as she jolted awake. That nightmare had seemed all too real. Kaname lifted up his head from its resting place on the edge of the bed. He looked at her with worried eyes as he stood up.

"Cassandra what's wrong?" he asked as Seiren burst through the door.

"What happened?" She said.

Kaname hugged Cassandra as tears began rolling down her face.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked.

Cassandra nodded.

"It's alright Seiren." Kaname said, "You can go back to standing guard."

Seiren nodded and stood back outside the door.

"Calm down Cassandra," Kaname said, "it was only a dream."

"Kaname," Cassandra said as she wiped tears out of her eyes, "I don't want to lose you too."

"That won't happen." He replied, "I'll always be here for you." He looked over at the clock on the nightstand. "The Day Class should be gone by now." He said, "Get dressed Cassandra. I'll get the others."

"Alright." She said.

As Kaname left the room, Cassandra got up and picked out her clothes. She changed into a pair of dark blue denim shorts, a light purple, spaghetti strap tank top and put on her black boots. She put on a white short-sleeved v-necked tee shirt on over the tank top. She got the bottle that contained the swords ashes and attached it to a necklace chain, clasping it around her neck and hiding it under the white shirt. She brushed her hair out, leaving it down and then walked out of the room.

"Come on Seiren." She said as she walked down the hall.

Seiren followed her down to the living room where Kaname had gathered the others.

"Are you ready?" Kaname asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Cassandra replied.

Kaname led the small group as they walked to the headmaster's office while Cassandra stood in the middle for protection. They weren't going to take any chances. Everyone had their guard up, knowing that Rido and his level E minions could attack at anytime.

When they reached the headmaster's office, Yuki, Zero, and Yagari were there too. Kaien was sitting behind his desk. He looked so different. His tawny hair was left down and he wasn't wearing his glasses. He wore a long trench coat and a sheathed anti-vampire sword laid on the edge of the desk. He actually looked some what intimidating for once. Sitting on the desk in front of him was a locked metal box.

"What did you need us for Headmaster Cross?" Kaname asked.

"I needed to talk to you all about his." Kaien said as he pulled a silver key out of his desk and unlocked the box.

He pulled out a think metal bracelet that looked like it had been made from a small pipe and been welded together. The bracelet had nine indented circles around the outside of it.

"What is that?" Cassandra asked.

"It's a bracelet made from a special metal." The headmaster explained, "It gives the wearer access to all the powers stored within it."

"How are the powers stored in it?" Aido asked.

"All you need to do is place a single drop of blood on the indented circles." Cross replied, "The bracelet then absorbs the blood and the powers."

"Unfortunately it doesn't work for vampire hunters." Yagari said, "So one of you bloodsuckers is going to have to wear it."

"I think it should be Lady Cassandra who wears it." Aido said, "She is the one that Rido is after."

"I agree." Takuma said.

"So do I." Ruka said.

"Alright then." Cross said, "I'll need all of you to put a drop of blood on the bracelet."

Yuki stood next to Zero, ready to press the charm of her bracelet against the tattoo on Zero's neck as the vampires placed a drop of their blood on the bracelet.

Kaien then clasped the bracelet around Cassandra's right wrist. As the bracelet activated, she felt a spark of energy run through her. She had never felt so strong, so powerful before.

"How do I use the powers?" she asked.

"All you have to do is think about which power you want to use and focus on it." Cross replied.

"Ok," She said, "That sounds easy enough."

"Why don't you try using one of our powers?" Aido suggested.

"Alright, I'll try." She said.

She placed a hand on the headmaster's desk and concentrated on Hanabusa's ice powers. The desk slowly froze into a block of ice.

"You did it Cassandra!" Naomi said.

"Yeah, I did." She said, smiling.

"That's great, but could you please unfreeze my desk?" Cross asked.

"Oh, of course." Cassandra said.

She focused on the power again and the ice evaporated.

"That's so cool." Naomi commented.

"Yeah it is." Cassandra agreed.

"Well we shouldn't just stand here and talk." Cross said, "Rido could be here any minute."

"You're right," Kaname said, "Akatsuki, Aido; you two will take Cassandra back to the dorm. She'll be safe there."

"Yes Lord Kaname." Aido said.

"What about you and the others Kaname?" Cassandra asked.

"We'll fight off Rido and the level E's." He replied.

"Ok…" She said uneasily.

They all walked down to the main corridor and stopped when they walked outside the front doors.

"Be careful." Kaname said.

"I will." Cassandra said, "I love you."

She kissed Kaname on the lips.

"I love you too." He said.

Everyone except for Naomi and Takuma looked at them in shock. Kaname and Cassandra had never told them that they were together. Although it should have been expected since they were both purebloods.

"Aido, Akatsuki," Kaname said, "get Cassandra to the dorm."

They both nodded.

"Alright Lord Kaname." Aido said.

As they began walking towards the dorm, Aido and Akatsuki were thrown back against the others and a blue energy shield was put up around them. Everyone but Zero, who had gotten out of the way, was trapped.

Cassandra felt a pair of arms encircle her waist.

"I told you that I would get you soon my sweet Cassandra." Rido said.

* * *

_**O.O CliffHanger...**_

_**Author's Note: Yep, I leave you guys on another cliffhanger. I'll try to update sooner!**_


	15. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note: Special thanks to xiaolinfan17, lead, Shadow0508, and espacially Lady Island Rose (Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! ^.^ )_**

**_Anyway, I guess I didn't realize it at first, but as I was looking back through chapters 1-13 I realized how many cliffhangers I left you guys off on. I left you off on what? 3? 4? cliffhangers in a row? Gomen! *bows* Well, here is chapter 14! (WARNING! slight spoilers if you haven't read book 8 or 9 or seen any of season 2 on the anime!)_**

* * *

Cassandra felt Rido's warm breath on the back of her neck, making her hair stand on end. His breath reeked of blood from his last meal.

"Get away from her Rido!" Kaname yelled.

Cassandra jerked away from Rido, slapping him in the face as she got out of his grasp.

"Now, now Cassandra," Rido said, "Don't be that way. Why don't you behave like a good girl and come with me."

"I'll never go with you!" She growled.

Rido sighed.

"Fine," He said, "Then you leave me no choice." Both of his eyes flashed red for a second as dozens of level E's appeared. "Don't hurt her much," He told them, "Just weaken her."

"Yes master Rido." Some of them said.

They lunged at Cassandra and attacked her. Rido just stood there watching them. Cassandra used the bracelet to summon Akatsuki's power and burned some of the level E's. She pricked her finger with one of her fangs and used Senri's blood whip to destroy some of the others. However there were too many for her to fight off on her own.

"Zero, don't just stand there!" Yuki said, "Help her!"

Zero pulled out Bloody Rose as he ran over to Cassandra and the level E's. He shot some of them as they attacked him.

As Zero shot at another level E, Cassandra used her own power to send the level E's flying back which also caused the bullet Zero had just fired to come back towards him. It hit him in the chest, the impact along with Cassandra's power sending him flying through a nearby wall. Cassandra saw Zero get hit.

"Zero!" She yelled.

She started to run over to him but a level E got in her way. She killed it by burning it but not before it clawed her arm, leaving three jagged and bloody scratches. She stumbled over some of the rubble as she ran over to Zero.

She saw him lying up against the adjacent wall. His shirt and jacket were covered in his blood. The bullet had missed his heart by a few inches, but it could still possibly kill him. She needed to help him. She kneeled down next to him and moved her hair to reveal her neck.

"Zero," She said, "drink my blood."

"No…" Zero said, gasping for breath.

"If you don't then you could die." She said, "Please, just do it."

"Why do you care if I die?" Zero asked, "I thought you hated me."

"I do, but not entirely." She said.

"You're just doing this for Yuki aren't you." He said.

"No I'm not doing this for Yuki." She said, "I'm doing this for you so drink my blood already. It will help you heal."

"Fine." Zero said.

Cassandra leaned closer to him as his eyes suddenly glowed crimson red and fangs elongated. Zero slowly sank his fangs into the pale flesh of her neck. He drank her blood in large gulps. As he drank it, her vision blurred for a second. She blinked a few times to refocus it.

"Zero, stop." She said, gently pushing him away.

Zero pulled away, his eyes turning back to their pale lavender and fangs disappearing.

"Now come on, we have a bunch of level E's to destroy." Cassandra said.

She helped Zero up as he grabbed Bloody Rose. When they turned back, there were four level E's in their way. Zero shot two of them while Cassandra electrocuted the other two using Rima's power. After they had been destroyed, Zero and Cassandra ran back outside. Everyone saw them come back out.

"Zero's ok!" Yuki said in relief.

Then everyone noticed the still bleeding fang marks on Cassandra's neck.

"Did Kiryu bite her?" Aido asked angrily.

Naomi nodded.

"Yeah he did." She said.

Kaname glared at Zero with intense anger, his eyes practically shooting daggers at the sliver-haired nuisance.

"Kaname," Takuma said, putting a hand on the pureblood's shoulder, "don't do anything too irrational."

"I'll try," Kaname growled, "but no promises."

As more level E's ran towards them, Zero killed five of them with skillfully aimed headshots. Cassandra used Seiren's ninja-like skills to dodge attacks, and Takuma's sword to slice the level E's in half.

In the middle of all the fighting, Zero was thrown back against a wall and a blue energy shield was placed over him. Now Cassandra was the only one left to fight. In an instant she was surrounded by blood-thirsty level E's. The scent of her blood from her many injuries hung in the air, making them act even more savagely. As she fought them off, one of them grabbed her white, blood-stained tee shirt, ripping it in half. The fabric fell to the ground as she immediately spun around, decapitating two level E's. After a few more swings of the sword, all the level E's had been turned to dust.

"Well, it seems that you're stronger than I thought." Rido said, "It won't be that way for long."

Cassandra smirked.

"That's what you think." She said.

Without thinking, She grabbed Bloody Rose in an attempt to shoot Rido. However when she grabbed it, the gun shocked her, taking a small chuck of flesh out of her palm. She dropped it back onto the ground, the metal making a clinking noise against the cement as she yelped in pain.

"That's wasn't a very smart decision." Rido said.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

Fang bared, she lunged at Rido, determined to end this fight and kill him. She swung Takuma's sword at him only to have it yanked out of her hands. Rido pushed her back onto the ground as he grabbed the sword.

Cassandra then summoned her familiar. A cloud of bat-like shadows appeared in the sky. They landed behind Rido and took the form of a large, black horse. As the familiar charged at him, he swung the sword, slicing the horse in half. It disappeared in another cloud of shadows.

While Rido was distracted, Cassandra disintegrated the sword and ran towards him, fist raised. However after the sword disappeared, Rido's fingers and nails elongated, becoming sharp as knives. Rido quickly turned around, stabbing Cassandra in the abdomen.

They stayed like that for a moment. Cassandra looked up at Rido, making eye contact. She could see all the hatred and anger in his heterochromatic eyes. Rido yanked his hand away as it returned to normal. Cassandra fell to the ground on her hands and knees, blood dripping from the five gashes on her stomach.

Rido sighed.

"I do wish that you would stop misbehaving" He said, "It pains me to see you like this."

He kneeled down by her, moving a few locks of hair out of her face.

"Then why do you fight back?" She asked, a tone of pain clearly detectable in her voice, "I thought you wanted me to marry you."

"I do." Rido said, "Besides, I'll heal you later."

"That is _if_ I go with you, you monster!" Cassandra spat.

Rido stood back up and kicked her. She fell to the ground, lying on her back. The blood from her wounds stained her tank top as they bled. She had lost so much blood that her healing ability had been drastically slowed.

"You little brat." He said, "You should be grateful for all that I've done for you. I even killed the Shirabuki girl so you could be happy for a little while longer."

A few gasps erupted from the Night Class students.

"You…you killed Sara?" Cassandra asked.

She starred at Rido wide eyed.

"Of course." He replied, "I knew how much you hated her. You were scared that she was going to steal your precious Kaname weren't you?"

Cassandra looked away.

"Heh, I was right." Rido said, "You're such a selfish little girl. I bet Kaname hasn't even told you his little secret has he?"

"What secret?" Cassandra asked.

"You mean he hasn't told you that he's the progenitor of the Kurans?" He said, looking over at Kaname.

Cassandra followed his gaze over to the others.

"Kaname…is that true?" She asked.

Kaname looked at the ground, not answering her.

"Now either you come with me, or I'll kill your little friends over their one by one." Rido said, "Starting with the little human girl."

Yuki gasped and the headmaster stepped in front of her protectively. Rido held his hand out to Cassandra.

"Well?" He said, "Are you coming with me or not?"

Cassandra looked up at Rido and then over at Kaname.

"I'm sorry Kaname." She said.

She took Rido's hand as he helped her up.

"Wise choice." Rido said.

Cassandra then grabbed her necklace, ripping it off her neck and throwing it to the ground. The bottle shattered, releasing the ashes within it. She used Takuma's power to reform the sword from the ashes and stabbed Rido through his heart. He stared at her in surprise while she glared at him with pure hatred.

"How does it feel to die by the blade of the same sword that you used to kill Haruka with?" She said.

She quickly twisted the blade once before yanking it back. She then raised the sword in the air and swung it back down, cutting Rido's head off as his body shattered.

The blue shield that trapped the others disappeared. As Cassandra stared at the place where Rido had just stood, her vision blurred entirely and she felt dizzy. She collapsed onto the ground, dropping the sword.

"Cassandra!" Kaname yelled as he ran over to her.

Her wounds continued to bleed as she laid there, barely conscious. Her arms were covered in cuts and scrapes and the three cuts that the level E had inflicted on her earlier had only just begun to heal.

Kaname glared at Zero as he walked over to him and grabbed his neck, nails digging into his skin.

"Kiryu! If you hadn't of drank her blood then she wouldn't be like this right now!" He growled.

"Kana…me…" Cassandra said in a raspy voice, "Don't blame Zero…I told him to drink my blood…he could have died if he hadn't…"

"She's telling the truth." Zero said.

Kaname glared at Zero once more before going back over to Cassandra.

"You do know that now that Zero has drank your blood Cassandra, his fall to level E will be slowed." The headmaster said.

She slowly nodded. She looked over at Yuki and Zero and weakly smiled.

"I know." She said. "I…"

She stopped when her vision began turning black as she felt even dizzier.

"Cassandra?" Kaname said in a worried voice.

She felt her eyelids become heavy as unconsciousness began to overtake her. The last thing she felt before she blacked out was a warm liquid trickling down her throat, its taste faintly familiar.

* * *

**_Gah! another Cliffhanger! Gomen! I have to finish editing chapter 25! I'll update as soon as I can!_**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note: Again, I apologize for the cliffhanger! but there's no cliffhanger in this chapter I promise!_**

**_Recap:_**

**_She stopped when her vision began turning black as she felt even dizzier._**

**_"Cassandra?" Kaname said in a worried voice._**

**_She felt her eyelids become heavy as unconsciousness began to overtake her. The last thing she felt before she blacked out was a warm liquid trickling down her throat, its taste faintly familiar._**

* * *

Cassandra opened her eyes but all she saw was darkness.

"Where am I?" She said.

A few streaks of color flashed before her eyes, forming different scenes. Although they weren't just random scenes, they were memories. More and more streaks of color appeared as scenes played like movies.

'_I wonder if this is what people mean by seeing your life flash before your eyes.'_ She thought, _'Wait a minute…seeing your life flash before your eyes? Isn't that what happens when people die- oh crap…"_

She shook her head.

"No…" She said, "There's no way I'm dead. This is just a dream. I'll wake up from it anytime…I hope…"

Suddenly the scenes all disappeared and Cassandra felt like she was falling. She screamed in fear. As she fell, Kaname appeared, holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and she stopped falling. Kaname pulled her close to him and covered her eyes with his hand.

"Kaname?" She said.

A strong wind blew around them and when she opened her eyes, Kaname was gone. Then she realized that she wasn't surrounded by darkness anymore. She was standing in the middle of the living room back at the Kuran family mansion. She heard laughter as the door opened, revealing a much younger looking Cassandra and Kaname followed by their parents.

"_You can't catch me Kaname!" Cassandra laughed._

_Her pink dress swished around her legs as she ran. She hid behind one of the chairs. As Kaname came closer to the chair, she ran out from behind it only to bump heads with Kaname. They both fell back onto the floor, rubbing their heads._

"_Ow." Cassandra said as tears started to form in her eyes._

"_Are you ok Cassie?" Kaname asked._

_She shook her head as she began crying. Her mother walked over and picked her up._

"_Shh, it's ok sweetie." She said. She kissed the spot where Cassandra hit her head and a small purple orb appeared. "Is that better?" Her mother asked._

_Cassandra nodded as she rubbed her eyes._

"_Thank you." She said smiling._

"_You're welcome sweetie." Her mother replied._

Cassandra held back tears that threatened to flood her own eyes as she watched the scene.

'_The good times,'_ she thought, _'when we were all one big happy family.'_

The scene in front of her faded away as it switched to one that Cassandra dreaded.

She was now standing in front of the vampire senate. The younger Cassandra was standing by one of the elders, holding her hand as Toga Yagari talked with the others.

"_Yes, I understand." Yagari said._

_He turned around and walked out of the room as a few guards came to take his partner, the one who had killed Cassandra's parents. Cassandra watched them as they took him out of the room._

"_Don't worry little one." The elder woman said, "That man will be punished for what he did to your parents."_

_The woman turned back to the others as Haruka and Juri entered the room. Cassandra let go out the woman's hand and ran toward them._

"_Uncle Haruka, aunt Juri!" She said._

"_Cassandra!" Juri said as she held her arms out to her niece._

_Cassandra ran into her aunt's arms, sobbing. Juri stroked her hair, trying to calm her._

"_What happened?" Haruka asked the senate, "Where is Kenji and Jade?" _

"_Lord and Lady Kuran," one of the elders said, "we are sorry to inform you that your siblings Kenji and Jade Kuran were killed by a vampire hunter."_

_Juri gasped at the news, hugging Cassandra tighter._

"_And the person responsible for their deaths?" Haruka asked._

"_He will be executed." The elder replied._

_Haruka nodded._

"_Alright." He said, turning toward Juri and Cassandra, "Juri, we should get back to the mansion. Kaname is probably worried about our absence."_

_Juri nodded in agreement._

"_Alright Haruka." She said._

_Haruka picked Cassandra up and the three purebloods left the room._

Cassandra looked away from the scene solemnly as it changed. The next scene was a bit more cheerful. It was Cassandra's first soiree at the Aido mansion.

_Cassandra danced with Kaname as music played loudly throughout the room. She glanced over at her aunt and uncle who were dancing only a few feet away from them. She looked back at Kaname and smiled. Kaname could tell that it was a truly genuine smiled. It was different from the fake ones Cassandra had forced upon her fade in the past. Kaname smiled back at her, glad that she was enjoying her first soiree._

The scene began to speed up as if it were a movie on fast-forward until someone pressed play.

_A girl with long wavy blond hair stood in front of Cassandra and Kaname._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, "I'm Sara Shirabuki."_

"_It's nice to meet you Sara." Kaname said, "I'm Kaname Kuran."_

"_I'm Cassandra Kuran." Cassandra said._

_Sara smiled at them.  
"You seem nice." She said, "I hope we can be friends."_

"_Yes, me too." Cassandra lied._

_She could sense that something was off with the friendly aura that Sara gave off. She decided that she couldn't trust her but she would have to pretend for now._

Cassandra clenched her fists as she let out a low growl. Her uncle Rido was right. She had always hated Sara Shirabuki. It was strange because after Rido told her that he had killed Sara, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

'_Kaname was always mine,'_ She thought, _'and he always will be mine.'_

She laughed at her own thoughts.

"Heh, I really am a selfish girl." She said.

The scene in front of her switched once more. She was back in the family mansion. The younger version of her was sitting on the steps.

_Cassandra looked around the room one last time. Her gaze stopped at the curtains she had shredded earlier that night._

"_Why did this have to happen again?" She whispered to herself._

_Kaname walked inside the mansion._

"_Are you ready to go Cassandra?" He asked, "Ichio and Takuma are waiting for us in the car."_

_Cassandra remained silent, looking down at the brown marble-tiled floor. Kaname walked over to her._

"_It's time to go." He said._

_He held his hand out to her. She put her coat on and took Kaname's hand as they walked out of the house._

The scene disappeared and Cassandra was surrounded by darkness once again.

"Cassandra." A voice called out to her. She recognized it as her father's voice. She turned around and saw her mother, father, aunt and uncle standing before her. "It's time to wake up Cassandra." Her father said as he held his hand out to her, "Kaname is waiting for you."

Cassandra smiled as she took her father's hand. Strangely, it felt as if she were actually holding his hand.

"I love you." She said to her family as they faded away.

Cassandra opened her eyes, being greeted by a plain white ceiling. She slowly turned her head to the right and saw Kaname sitting next to the bed she was lying on. He had a book in one hand, reading it while he held her hand with the other.

"Kaname…" She said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Kaname looked up from the book and smiled when he saw that she was awake. She weakly smiled back at him, happy to see his precious smile again.

* * *

**_She's not dead! I didn't have the heart to kill her off, plus it would ruin the rest of the story if I did. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! :)_**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Author's Note: Special Thanks to Lady Island Rose, xiaolinfan17 , and Staramelia for reviewing! ^^_**

**_Recap: Kaname looked up from the book and smiled when he saw that she was awake. She weakly smiled back at him, happy to see his precious smile again._**

**_Enjoy Chapter 16!_**

* * *

"Cassandra you're awake." Kaname said, smiling.

"Obviously." Cassandra giggled, "Where are we?"

"The school's infirmary." Kaname said, "We brought you here after you passed out."

"Oh, ok…" She said, "so I've been here for a day of two."

Kaname's smile disappeared as he wore a more serious expression

"No," He said, "Cassandra, you've been unconscious for over a week."

"What? Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief.

She tried to sit up but was stopped by a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Oww…" She groaned.

Kaname put ah and on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down.

"Don't," He said, "You haven't completely healed yet."

"Apparently not." Cassandra said, "Well I-"

She stopped when the blood lust came over her. Her eyes glowed red and fangs unsheathed. She gasped as she clawed at her neck. Her throat felt like it was on fire. Her blood lusting had never hurt this much before.

Kaname took off his uniform jacket and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt.

"Cassandra, drink my blood." He said, "You need it."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Kaname nodded.

"Yes I am." He said.

Kaname helped Cassandra sit up, being careful to not reopen the five wounds on her abdomen from where Rido had stabbed her. He tilted his head to the side, giving her more access to his neck as he put his arms around her waist. She slid her tongue across his neck. She knotted one hand in his hair and grasped the back of his shirt with the other as she sank her fangs into his neck. The taste of his delicious blood filled her mouth. She realized that the blood she had tasted before she passed out was Kaname's. She pulled away after she had drunk enough, licking the blood off Kaname's neck.

"Thank you Kaname…" She said.

"Anything for you Cassie." Kaname said as he kissed her cheek.

Her eyes turned back to normal and her fangs retracted as she laid back down. She winced in pain at the feeling of her wounds closing up a bit. She sighed.

"After all these years, I still haven't gotten used to that feeling." She said.

Kaname lightly chuckled.

"You'll get used to it eventually." He said, "Although hopefully you won't get hurt this bad again."

Cassandra nodded.

"Yeah." She agreed, "Kaname, why didn't you tell me you were the progenitor of the Kurans?" She asked.

Kaname sighed as he buttoned his shirt and put his jacket back on.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't love me if I told you." He admitted.

"I don't care." She said, smiling a bit, "You'll always be my dear cousin."

Kaname smiled as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened, revealing the Night Class.

"Cassandra you're awake!" Naomi said in excitement.

She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Takuma asked as he sat down next to Naomi.

"I'm feeling a little better." Cassandra replied.

"That's good." Aido said.

"We were all so worried about you!" Naomi said.

"Yes, Kaname was here with you as much as he could be." Takuma said.

"Which was everyday." Naomi added.

Cassandra looked over at Kaname and smiled.

"Well aren't you sweet." She said.

Kaname smiled back at her.

"Aww" Naomi said.

Everyone chuckled.

"You know what Naomi," Cassandra said, "someday I'll be able to say that to you."

"Well that day will come sooner than you think." Ruka said.

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, while you were unconscious I might have agreed to go out with a certain someone…" Naomi said.

"And who might that certain someone be?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh you know…" Naomi replied, "a certain little blonde manga lover…"

Cassandra looked at Naomi and Takuma and smiled.

"Aww," She said, "How cute!"

Naomi blushed as everyone laughed.

Yuki knocked on the door and came in, interrupting everyone's laughter.

"The headmaster said that you need to get back to class." She said, "I'll keep Cassandra company. Some of the other Night Class students smelled blood and are getting restless."

"Alright." Kaname said as he stood up.

He kissed Cassandra and then walked with everyone back to the classroom

"Thanks for staying with me Yuki." Cassandra said.

"Oh it's no problem." Yuki replied, "I just thought you might be lonely."

Cassandra smiled.

"So how are you and Zero doing?" She asked.

Yuki blushed at the mention of Zero's name.

"We're good." She said.

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in." Cassandra said.

Zero came in the room and walked over to the bed.

"Yuki can I talk to Cassandra alone please?" He asked.

"Sure." She said.

Yuki stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Listen Cassandra," Zero said, "About what happened during the fight…well…"

He sighed, trying to find the right words to say.

"Yes? What about the fight?" Cassandra asked.

"I forgot to say thank you for what you did." He said.

"It was no problem Zero," She said, "I did what I had to in order to help a friend."

Zero looked at her in shock when she called him her friend.

"Friend?" Zero asked, "I thought that…never mind…"

"You thought that what?" She asked, "That I would hate you for taking what you needed to survive?"

Zero rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, yeah…" He said.

Cassandra shook her head.

"Let me get three things straight. One, I don't hate you. Two, yes I do consider you a friend. Three, if you break Yuki's heart then you'll have to deal with me." She said, slightly glaring at Zero, "Understood?"

Zero nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Yes of course." He said quickly.

Cassandra smiled innocently.

"Good." She said.

Zero sweatdropped.

"Really? First you threaten me and then you smile so innocently?" He said, shaking his head, "I swear, I don't understand you purebloods."

Cassandra chucked lightly, a sarcastic remark escaping from her lips, "Yes because we purebloods are the most complicated beings in the word that not even we can understand each other."

Zero rolled his eyes.

"What ever, I have to get back to patrolling." He said as he walked towards the door, "I hope you feel better."

"Thank you." Cassandra said.

Zero left the room and Yuki came back in. Cassandra yawned as she closed her eyes. Thankfully, sleep came quickly.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Please Review!_**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: Special Thanks to bad demon and Lady Island Rose for reviewing this story!**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. The only computer in my house that had Microsoft word died so I couldn't finish editing. Yesturday I got a new laptop with Microsoft word as an early christmas present from my parents so now I can type what I have written!**_

_**Enjoy Chapter 17!**_

* * *

The next evening when Cassandra woke up, Kaname was asleep in the chair next to the bed. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, despite her body's protest. She slowly made her way over to the door. As she turned the door knob, a voice stopped her.

"Where do you thing you're going?" Kaname asked as he walked over to her.

"I was going to ask the headmaster if I could use the shower in his quarters." She replied, "Could you go back to the dorm and get me a change of clothes? I'd rather not continue to wear these clothes."

She gestured to the tank top and shorts that she had worn the day of the fight. The bandages showed through the tears in the shirt.

"Alright." Kaname said.

"By the way," She said, "why am I still wearing the bracelet?" She gestured to the bracelet that held everyone's powers.

"The headmaster said that you needed to keep it on because it also holds some of our healing ability." Kaname replied, "Without it you could have died"

Cassandra's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh…" She said, her voice trailing off.

Kaname took her hand in his and they walked together down the hall and parted ways when they reached the first corridor.

* * *

After getting permission from the headmaster, and getting the bracelet taken off, Cassandra walked to the bathroom. She put a towel on the door knob, heeding the headmasters warning about the broken lock.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, she felt like she was looking at a different person. Her skin was paler and her eyes dulled. Her hair was a matted and tangled mess that had lost its shine.

She tore the bandages off her arm. The three claw marks from the level E had been stitched up but had healed. She cut the stitches using her nails and pulled them out of her arm. She threw the remnants away as someone knocked on the door.

"Cassandra," Naomi said, "I have a change of clothes for you."

She opened the door and Naomi handed her the clothes.

"I brought your uniform just in case, although I doubt that you'll want to come to class since-"

"I'm coming to class." Cassandra said, interrupting Naomi.

The goth looked at her in surprise.

"You are?" She asked.

Cassandra nodded.

"Yes I am." She replied.

"Alright…" Naomi said uneasily, "I'll tell Lord Kaname."

She turned around and walked back down the hall as Cassandra closed the door.

She undressed and took off the rest of the bandages then stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good against her skin. She vigorously scrubbed at her skin. She felt so dirty since Rido had put his arms around her waist.

'_Thank god he'd gone.'_ She thought. Her wounds stung and burned as they reopened and soap seeped into them. She groaned, trying to ignore the pain. _'I don't understand,'_ she thought, _'I drank Kaname's blood. That should have helped so why aren't my wounds healing as fast as they usually do?'_

After a few minutes, she got out of the shower and bandaged her wounds. She changed into her uniform and brushed her hair out, pulling it back into a ponytail.

She almost ran into Naomi as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Classes start in a few minutes." Naomi said, "Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes I'm sure." She replied.

Naomi sighed.

"Ok, let's go." She said.

Cassandra and Naomi walked down the halls to the classroom. A lot of the other Night Class students stood up and bowed to Cassandra as she walked into the room.

"Welcome back Lady Cassandra." They said.

"Thank you everyone." She replied.

She walked over to where Kaname was and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her, gently pulling her closer to him.

"I was surprised when Naomi told me that you would be coming to class today." He said, "I thought you would want another day or two to finish recovering."

Cassandra shook her head.

"No I'm alright." She said.

"Do your wounds still hurt?" He asked.

"A little bit but it's not as bad as it was." She replied, "I can tolerate it for now."

"Well, alright." He said uneasily.

"Kaname, I'm fine, really." She said, giving him a small smile.

"I believe you," He said, "but please be careful today. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"I will." She replied.

He kissed her on the cheek as class started.

* * *

After classes ended, they started walking back to the dorm. Kaname and Cassandra held hands as they walked.

"So how was your first day back?" Naomi asked.

"Boring as usual." Cassandra replied.

"At least you'll be back in your own dorm today." Takuma said.

"Yeah." She said, "It will- ow…"

She stopped when she felt her wounds throbbing. She mentally cursed her uncle as she stood doubled over in pain.

"Cassandra!" Naomi said in alarm.

"I'm fine." She grunted, "My wounds just hurt a bit."

She gasped when Kaname picked her up bridal style. He carried her the rest of the way back to the dorm while Takuma carried their books.

"I can walk from here Kaname." She said when they got to the dorm.

Kaname set her down and she took her books from Takuma. She kissed Kaname on the cheek and then went up to her dorm room. She set her books on the night stand and changed into her black pajama pants and red tee shirt that had a vampire smiley face along with the words 'Bite me' printed on the front. She took her hair out of the ponytail, letting it fall over her shoulders.

She sighed as she flopped down on her bed. She winced when she felt a few of her wounds reopen.

'_I hate this so much.'_ She thought.

She felt another bloodlust beginning to come over her. She grabbed her box of blood tablets out of her jacket and popped a few in her mouth.

'_Disgusting,'_ She thought, _'but at least it helps._'

The hunger slowly subsided but it was replaced by sickness. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She didn't hear the knock on the door or the person entering her room. She didn't realize that she wasn't alone until the person held her hair back and rubbed her back gently.

"Are you alright Cassie?" Kaname asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied.

Kaname placed a hand on her forehead.

"I'm not sick Kaname." She said, "I think it was the blood tablets."

"You were lusting?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied, "so I ate some blood tablets and then I felt sick."

Kaname kneeled down next to Cassandra as he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Your body rejected the tablets because of your injuries." He said, "You need real blood in order for them to heal. You could've come to me."

"But I've already drunk your blood once." She said.

"That doesn't matter." Kaname said, "You know that I'd do anything for you. I would even die if it meant keeping you safe-"

"Don't say that!" Cassandra said, grasping the font of his shirt and leaning her head against his shoulder, "Please, never say that Kaname…I could never even imagine living without you…" Kaname pulled her into a hug and she nuzzled his neck. "Don't say that…because…that could've easily happened _that night_." She said, choking back tears.

"I know." Kaname said, sighing.

Cassandra closed her eyes, trying to distract herself from Kaname's veins which seemed to stand out against the skin of his neck. Kaname could sense her oncoming bloodlust.

"Drink." He said.

"What?" Cassandra said, slightly confused.

"Drink my blood." He said, "You need it."

He felt her fangs pierce his neck as she drank his blood in greedy gulps. She groaned as she pulled back, feeling her wounds completely heal. The glass of the window behind them cracked as her powers became stronger. Kaname wiped a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Feeling better now?" He asked.

Cassandra nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She said.

Kaname picked her up and carried her into the other room. He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in.

"You didn't have to do that." She said, "I'm not a little girl."

"But I wanted to." He replied. He kissed her on the cheek. "You know you really shouldn't wear such a tempting shirt." He smirked.

"Goodnight." She said, gently hitting him in the face with a pillow.

He chuckled.

"Good night." He said.

* * *

**_Please Review! It is very appreciated! :)_**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: Special Thanks to Lady Island Rose and a guest for reviewing this story! it makes me so happy when I get your feedback on my story ^^**_

_**~Enjoy chapter 18~**_

* * *

The next day, Cassandra was woken up by Naomi.

"Cassandra wake up! You have to come downstairs right now!" She said.

"Naomi, we don't have classes today." Cassandra groaned, "I'm sleeping in."

She covered her head with the sheets in an attempt to drown out Naomi's voice. The goth sighed.

"Fine but you brought this on yourself." She said.

She grabbed the covers and pulled them off the bed then opened the curtains, letting the evening sunlight enter the room.

"Naomi get out." Cassandra growled.

"Not until you get up." Naomi said, slowly inching toward the door for safety incase the pureblood princess became angrier.

"I will, now get out." She said, pointing toward the door.

She lifted her head off the pillow when she heard the door shut, indicating that the noble had left. Sighing, she got up and got dressed. She pulled on a pair of faded blue denim shorts and a black tank top.

She trudged downstairs to the living room, running her fingers through her hair to make it look decent.

"Ok," She said when she got there, "What happened? Who's in trouble or, God forbid, dead?"

"No one." Takuma said. He turned toward Naomi, "What did you tell her?"

"I just told her to come down here." She said innocently.

"Whatever," Cassandra said, "Just get on with it before I give into the urge to slap Naomi."

"What?" Naomi said, looking hurt.

Cassandra sighed.

"Naomi, I love you like a sister but you didn't have to wake me up the way you did." She said, sitting down next to Kaname.

"How did she wake you up?" Kaname asked.

"Let's just say I got a face full of sunshine." She replied.

"That sucks." Senri and Rima deadpanned.

Cassandra nodded.

"Yes, yes it does." She mused.

"Anyway," Aido said as he stood up, "My parents said that we could use the lake villa during semester break next week."

"Awesome." Naomi said.

"The only problem is that we could only get the limos for today so we're going to have to leave tonight." Aido continued.

"Well, it should only take us an hour or two to pack so that seems reasonable." Takuma said.

Everyone agreed.

"Alright, I'll call my parents and have them send the cars." Aido said.

"Well, so much for sleeping in." Cassandra said as she stood up.

"You can sleep in at the villa." Naomi said.

"Oh trust me, I intend to." Cassandra laughed.

Everyone went to their rooms to pack for the trip. They all packed a weeks worth of clothes and their swimsuits. The cars arrived about three hours later. Kaname, Cassandra, Takuma, and Naomi rode in one car while Aido, Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima and Senri rode in the other.

It was a two hour drive to the villa. Cassandra looked out the window most of the time, watching the landscape change as they drive further from the academy. Takuma had brought one of his mangas along and he and Naomi were reading it. It was fairly quiet in the car except for the occasional laugh from the two nobles.

When they arrived at the villa, Cassandra was the first one out of the car. It felt good to stretch her legs after the long car ride. The vampires were greeted by three maids and a butler when they walked inside the house.

"Wait a second Hanabusa." Ruka said, "Isn't this the villa that only has four rooms?"

"Oh yeah…it is…" Aido replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"So then what are the sleeping arrangements?" Naomi asked.

"Well, one room has three beds, two rooms have two beds, and the master bedroom has one bed." Aido replied.

"So how about the girls in the room with three beds and the guys will figure out the rest." Takuma suggested.

"Takuma," Naomi said, "There are four girls. Where's Cassandra going to sleep?"

"Kaname and I could share the master bedroom." Cassandra said.

"Alright, that's fine with me." Kaname said.

"Are you sure Lord Kaname?" Aido asked, "You and Lady Cassandra could have one of the rooms with two beds."

"No, it's alright Aido." He replied.

"It's not that big of a deal." Cassandra said, "We've shared a bed before."

"Oh really?" Naomi said, raising an eyebrow.

Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Not like that!" She said, turning away to hide the blush that crept across her face.

"I'll show you to your room Lord and Lady Kuran." One of the maids said.

Kaname nodded and they followed the maid to their room. The maid opened the door and bowed to them before leaving.

"It looks nice." Cassandra said.

"Yes it does." Kaname agreed.

Cassandra set her suitcases down by the door and fell back onto the blue and gold embroidered sheets of the bed.

"Lord and Lady Kuran," She mused, a small laugh escaping her lips, "That makes it sound like we're our parents."

"Yes it does," Kaname agreed. He moved to the bed and sat down next to her, still smiling slightly. "But someday it won't. Someday it will suit us."

He grasped a lock of her hair and loosely twirled it around his finger. Cassandra watched her hair as it spun around his finger.

"Yes, someday…" Her voice trailed off. Cassandra eyed him with sincerity and a bit of confusion. "Well, maybe someday," She replied with a smile.

"What do you mean maybe?" Kaname asked, looking confused and hurt as he dropped the lock of hair.

Cassandra sat up and caressed his cheek.

"I'm just kidding," She said with remorse, "I didn't mean for you to take that the wrong way. What I meant was that I don't want to rush things. We have eternity after all."

"Yes but…" Kaname sighed.

"But what?" She asked.

Kaname shook his head.

"Never mind." He said as he stood up and began unpacking his suitcase, "You should unpack your things."

Cassandra stood up and walked over to him.

"Kaname, if what I said made you angry or upset then please tell me." She pleaded.

Kaname turned around so he was facing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Eternity is a long time." He said, "I don't want to wait that long."

Cassandra hugged him.

"I won't make you wait that long." She said, "Just a few more years alright?"

"Alright." He agreed.

* * *

"Wow, the lake looks so gorgeous." Naomi said as the group approached the lake that the villa overlooked.

"Yes it's very beautiful." Takuma agreed.

Naomi and Takuma held hands as they walked. Cassandra and Kaname did the same.

It was dusk and the blue, orange and pink colors of the sky were projected onto the surface of the lake. The sun was setting and the time for vampires was slowly approaching. They set their stuff down on two picnic tables that sat under a willow tree

"I wonder if the water is cold." Naomi said as she walked to the edge of the dock.

"Well why don't you jump in and find out?" Cassandra said as she took off her sandals and dark purple wrap and joined her on the dock.

"Well, I guess that's the only way to find out." The goth replied as she backed up a bit. She ran as fast as she could and jumped off the edge of the dock into the lake. She reemerged a few second later, whipping her hair back out of her face. "The water feels great!" She said happily.

She was joined by Aido, Takuma, Akatsuki, and Ruka. Senri and Rima sat on the edge of the dock munching on pocky.

"Come on Cassandra, jump in!" Takuma encouraged.

"I know, I will." She said. She turned towards Kaname, "Are you going to get in?"

Kaname shook his head.

"No, I don't think so." He replied.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?" She said, "You wore your swimsuit and you're not getting in?"

She used her powers to pick up a big handful of water and threw it at him. It hit him, soaking his white shirt. Cassandra and the other laughed.

Kaname sighed.

"You're going to regret that." He said as he took his shirt off.

"Oh really?" Cassandra asked sarcastically, "What are you gonna do-" She cut off when Kaname picked her up. He began walking toward the edge of the dock as she realized what he was going to do. "No, Kaname don't!" She began, "No, no!"

He tossed her into the water and jumped in after her. They resurfaced a minute later, laughing.

"That wasn't so bad now what it?" Kaname chuckled.

"You're so mean!" Cassandra joked as she hit his arm playfully.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her to get her to shut up. She blushed three shades of red and Naomi 'awwed' at the scene. Takuma kissed Naomi, making her turn just as red. Cassandra did her own little 'aww' at them, giggling afterwards.

"I hate payback." Naomi said as her and Takuma pulled away from each other.

"Get used to it." Cassandra said, smiling.

She swam to the shore and got out of the water. Her purple bikini top and short black swim shorts clung to her body in ways that would make hormonal crazed teen boys drool.

"Jeez, I am so pale." She commented, "Maybe we should've come out here earlier. I could've gotten a tan, er well, a sunburn that would eventually turn into a tan." She laughed.

She walked to the edge of the dock and sat down, dipping her feet in the water.

"You're not getting back in?" Kaname asked.

" I will." Cassandra replied, splashing him.

* * *

After a few more hours of swimming, they returned to the villa. Cassandra took a shower and changed into her pajamas. She wore her black pants and red vampire smiley shirt and tied her wet hair up into a ponytail. She went back into the bedroom after she was done.

"Your turn for the shower." She said to Kaname.

Kaname eyed her outfit and sighed.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" He asked.

A mischievous smirk played across her lips.

"Maybe…" She laughed, "I'm just messing with you."

"Clearly," He chuckled, "I'll try to restrain myself."

He went into the bathroom to take his shower. Cassandra laid down on the bed, brushing her bangs out of her face. She closed her eyes and ended up falling asleep.

About fifteen minutes later, Kaname came out of the bathroom, wringing his hair out with a towel. He saw Cassandra lying on the bed.

"Thanks for leaving me some hot water this time." He joked. There was silence, "Cassandra?"

He walked over to her side of the bed and saw that she was asleep. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He kissed her on the cheek and was about to cover her with a blanket, when a bloodlust hit him.

He felt the tips of his fangs poke his lip as his eyes lightened to bright crimson. His throat burned fiercely. This was the consequence for letting Cassandra drink so much of his blood. He tried to restrain himself but the thirst was too much. The next thing he knew, his mouth was centimeters away from her neck. He breathed in her scent as his fangs brushed against her neck. Her hand twitched at the touch but she was still lost in sleep. It wasn't until he sank his fangs into her neck and began drinking her blood that she was brought out of her slumber.

She woke up to a sharp pain in her neck and the sound of her blood being drained from her veins. Startled, she moved her arm and tried to push him away but her wrist was quickly pinned down. She struggled to get free but eventually gave up. She owed him for all he had done for her.

"Kaname…" She breathed his name like oxygen as she slowly moved away locks of his hair that tickled her face. All was calm until she remembered the seven other vampires that currently resided in the villa with them. She began trying to push him away with her free hand, "Kaname stop! The other will smell the blood!"

Kaname's grip on her wrist loosened some and she pushed him away, her free hand flying to her neck to cover the wounds. Kaname's eyes returned to normal as he realized what he had done.

"Cassie…I'm sorry, I-" Kaname began before Cassandra cut him off.

"Whatever just go get cleaned up before the others come." She said as she got up.

There was a knock at the door and the purebloods exchanged glances as Cassandra cursed under here breath.

"Cassandra, Lord Kaname, is everything alright?" Said Naomi from behind the door.

Cassandra walked over to the door. She turned back to Kaname, "Go, now!" She half whispered sternly. She opened the door only enough so she could see Naomi's face, "Everything's fine. I just fell." She said.

Naomi tried to look further into the room but stopped when she saw a trail of blood on Cassandra's neck.

"You fell on your neck?" She asked in suspicion.

Cassandra shifted uncomfortably as if trying to think of what to say.

"Yeah, I slipped and hit my neck on the um, corner of the counter…" She mumbled the last part.

Naomi looked closer at the wound on her friend's neck and saw another small trail of blood, realizing that she was covering up bite marks.

"Ok, well I'll tell the others you're alright." She said giving Cassandra an I-won't-tell-anyone-what-happened look.

"Thank you." Cassandra whispered as she closed the door.

She sighed as she turned around, meeting Kaname's gaze from the bathroom doorway.

"Cassie…" He said, uncertain of what to say next.

"Just shut up." She said as she walked past him into the bathroom. She cleaned the blood off her neck. She paused seeing Kaname look at her in the reflection of the mirror, "Don't apologize." She said, gripping the edge of the counter, "Not even you can always control when you need blood. So just, don't…"

As she walked out of the bathroom, Kaname put an arm around her waist. She sighed again, growling a bit.

"Kaname, I'm tired. Let me go."

"Fine, but I'm sorry." He said as he let go of her.

"Ugh, jerk." She mumbled. She laid back down on her side of the bed and pulled the blankets over her, "Now go to bed and don't wake me up this time."

Kaname laid down next to her.

"I love you." He said.

Cassandra rolled over and laid her head on his chest as he put his arms around her.

"I love you too."

* * *

**_Aww~ Please Review! it is greatly appreciated! :)_**


	20. Chapter 19

**_Author's Note: I now present you with chapter 19! I'm not sure when I'll be able to post chapter 20 becuase of writer's block and school starting tomorrow. Hopefully going to school will help cure my writer's block because I wrote a lot last year but not as much over the summer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 19!_**

* * *

The next day Cassandra and Kaname were woken up by someone knocking loudly on the door. Cassandra groaned, pulling the sheets over her head.

"Not again." She grumbled.

"I'll get it." Kaname said as he got up.

He answered the door and Cassandra heard Takuma's voice.

"Kaname, the headmaster just called," Takuma said, "He said that he needs to speak to you right away. It's very important."

Cassandra was curious now. What would the headmaster need to talk to Kaname about that was so important?

"Alright, is he still on the phone?" Kaname asked.

"Yes he is." Takuma replied.

Kaname left the room, walking quickly down the hall. Cassandra got up and grabbed Takuma's wrist as he started to follow Kaname.

"Takuma, what's going on?" She asked.

"I'm not sure but the headmaster sounded very worried on the phone." He replied.

"I hope nothing bad happened at the academy." Cassandra said as they began walking the same way Kaname had gone.

"Yes, hopefully everything's alright." Takuma said.

When they got to the kitchen, Kaname was on the phone with Headmaster Cross and the others were there, curious as to what happened.

"Yes I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can…alright…goodbye." He hung up the phone.

"Kaname…is everything alright?" Cassandra asked.

"I have to go back to the academy for a few days." He replied.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Yuki is sick," He said, "and the headmaster has some things he needs to discuss with me in person."

"Oh no," She said, worried. "I hope she's not too sick."

"So do I." He said, "I'll be leaving in an hour. Aido, get the car."

"Yes Lord Kaname." Aido said.

Kaname went back up to their room, followed by Cassandra.

"Kaname, why don't you ever tell me about your discussions with Headmaster Cross?" She asked, "You're not the only pureblood at the school so shouldn't I know about them too?"

"Listen Cassie, I can't talk about this right now alright?" he replied. He went into the bathroom and changed clothes. He came out a few minutes later and grabbed his coat off the chair. "I'll only be gone a few days." He said, "Please behave."

"I will. I'm not a little girl." Cassandra said, crossing her arms.

Kaname gave her a good bye kiss and walked out the door. Cassandra walked over to the window and watched the car drive away from the villa.

* * *

The next few days, Cassandra felt lonely. She felt the same way she had in the few weeks, (or was it months? She couldn't remember) following Haruka and Juri's deaths. Kaname would always have some business with the senate that he had to attend to. She would always ask to come with him but they insisted that it was better if she stayed at the Ichijo estate.

She hated it there. She felt like Rapunzel, a princess locked away in a tower, waiting for her prince to save her. Except she saved herself.

Naomi noticed the change in Cassandra's usually happy aura, as did the other nobles and they felt the effects of it. When their 'precious pureblood' was depressed, they could all sense it. They tried to cheer her up and it worked a little bit, but only enough for her to fake her smiles. Her loneliness and longing for Kaname to return only mixed with her worry and concern for Yuki and it made her feel conflicted.

She tried to get her mind off things by writing her poems. Poetry always helped her but this time she couldn't think. She'd lost her muse but…what was her muse? Was it Kaname or her love for him? Maybe, but she just couldn't figure it out.

The nights were long and the days were longer. She would lie in bed as she tried to sleep, wishing Kaname as there with her.

Cassandra sat in front of the window, looking out as the evening sunlight warmed her skin through the glass. Takuma joined her, looking out the window too.

"That's a beautiful sunset." He said, glancing over at her.

"Yes it is." She agreed.

"Maybe Kaname will be back tonight." He said, hoping to cheer her up.

She smiled slightly, hoping that he would be right.

"I hope so." She replied. She turned and hugged him, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Takuma."

He hugged her back.  
"You're welcome." He said, "I don't like seeing you so sad. You're like a little sister to me."

She lightly giggled, "Little sister? I'm only younger than you by three months."

"But you're still younger." He chuckled.

They heard the low rumble of a car engine as the limo stopped in front of the villa.

"Kaname's back!" Cassandra said cheerfully. She stood up and ran to the front door where Kaname was standing in the door way with Aido, "Kaname!" She hugged him, "I missed you! Is Yuki alright?"

Kaname gently hugged her back.

"Yes, Yuki is fine." He replied.

Cassandra noticed the distant look in his eyes. He was there, but his thoughts were somewhere else.

"What was wrong with her?" She asked.

The other vampires had gathered there to welcome Kaname back. The more caring ones, mainly Naomi, Takuma, and Aido, were curious as to what illness had plagued miss disciplinary committee. Kaname looked down at Cassandra with a solemn expression.

"Cassandra, I need to talk to you in private." He said.

They went into the other room, closing the doors so the others couldn't hear what was being said. It was quiet for several minutes. The silence was broken when they heard Cassandra yell, "You did what?!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: I swear I'm not putting in all these cliffhangers in on purpose. I just end the chapters there cause other wise they'd be too long. ^^'**_

_** Please Review! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: Special thanks to Lady Island Rose, xtingeater, and Staramelia for reviewing!**_

_**(PLEASE READ -) I just wanted to say to all my readers and followers that I really am sorry for all the cliffhangers that have been in this story. I had started writing this story before I got a fanfiction account so I originally wasn't planning on putting it on here. ^^' I think I've lost a few readers because of them all and I'm disappointed about that. If I had originally planned to put this story up on Fanfiction, then there wouldn't be so many cliffhangers. I'm trying to put less in as the story progresses, but sometimes that's the only good way I can end a chapter so please bear with me! This is the first story that I've actually had some sort of plot for so I'm trying not to screw it up as it comes to an end.**_

_**Thank you so much to all the readers who have continued to read this story! You guys don't know how much I appreciate it! 3 :)**_

_**~MidnightWolf697**_

* * *

Naomi threw open the door as soon as she heard her friend yell.

"How could you?!" Cassandra said, looking angry and upset. "Why did you bite Yuki? Why did you turn her into a vampire?!"

The others gasped at the sudden revelation. Kaname had turned miss disciplinary committee into a vampire?

"No Cassandra," Kaname said, "I turned her back into a vampire."

Cassandra looked at him, an expression of hurt and confusion plastered across her face.

"What?" She asked.

"She's a pureblood." Kaname replied, "She's my sister and your cousin."

Cassandra shook her head in disbelief.

"No…there's no way…" She said, "Why wouldn't I remember that?"

"I had to erase your memories of her." Kaname said, "Read my mind, you'll see that I'm telling the truth."

Cassandra tentatively read his mind. She saw numerous memories of the three of them. She realized that Kaname was telling the truth. Yuki was a Kuran; she was family.

"I can't believe you…" she said, "First you don't tell me that you're the progenitor of the Kurans and then you erase my memories of Yuki being my cousin. How could you?!" Her voice cracked as tears began rolling down her cheeks. She felt so betrayed. She told Kaname so many things but all he did was keep secrets from her.

She turned around and stormed out of the room. Naomi tried to follow her but was stopped by Takuma.

"I think it's best to leave her be for now." He said.

"Ok…" Naomi sighed.

There were several moments of such pure dead silence that you could've heard a pin drop.

"Lord Kaname," Aido piped up, "Is Yuki Cross really your sister?"

Kaname nodded.

"Yes, she is." He replied.

"Why did you do this to Cassandra?" Naomi asked, fists clenched, "She loved and trusted you with her life, and you don't tell her something as important as this?" She took a deep breath, regaining her composure, "You're such a cruel man…no, no you don't deserve to be called a man because a real man would have told the truth."

She walked out of the room without another word. She didn't regret anything she said. She was just standing up for her best friend.

* * *

Cassandra was lying on the bed, writing line after line as the tears fell. She had found her muse; it was her own emotions.

'_If tears left scars_

_My cheeks would be valleys_

_Corroding away with every salty drop'_

She let her feeling flow through the pen and onto the paper as she wrote.

'_Life was great_

_Until you came around_

_You filled it with hate_

_And made me crumble to the ground'_

Poem after poem, stanza after stanza filled with sadness, anger, hatred, and confusion.

'_You've __**crushed**__ me in __**minutes,**_

_**Torn**__ me to __**pieces,**_

_**Never**__ to be __**whole**__ again'_

She buried her face in the pillow and sighed. Her thoughts rushed through her head at a million miles an hour.

'_Does Kaname still love me?' _She thought, _'Will he make Yuki leave Zero now that she's_ _a pureblood? Will he leave me for Yuki?'_ She shook her head at the thoughts. _'No, he said that he loved me. I have to believe that…for now.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Naomi knocked on the door.

"Cassandra," She said, "can I come in?"

Cassandra closed her journal. She used her powers to unlock and open the door.

"Ok, I take that as a yes." Naomi said as she walked into the room. She made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge, "Hey, are you ok?" Cassandra turned her head a bit and gave her a what-do-you-think look. Naomi sweat dropped, "Sorry, stupid question. If it makes you feel any better, I told Kaname that he wasn't a real man because he lied to you." Cassandra giggled a bit.

"Don't smile Cassandra, your face is gonna crack." Naomi joked

Cassandra sat up and playfully hit Naomi with the tear-stained pillow.

"Shut up," She smiled as Naomi hit her back. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and hugged Naomi, "Thanks Naomi."

"No problem." The goth replied, "What are friends for." She noticed Cassandra's journal on the bed and picked it up, examining the cover that was decorated with a red dragon intertwined with a rose. "You were writing?" She asked as she opened it.

Cassandra nodded.

"Yes I was." She replied. She didn't object to Naomi reading her poems because she didn't make a big deal out of them like the others. She actually liked Cassandra's darker poems (for obvious reasons). "Naomi…"

The goth looked up from the journal. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to the Kuran mansion." Cassandra said, "There's something I need to look into."

Naomi closed the journal, keeping her gaze locked on the pureblood.

"You want solid proof that Yuki is related to you instead of just trusting Kaname's memories don't you?" She asked, or rather, stated.

"Yes, I do" Cassandra replied.

"Why don't you just go back to the academy and see her for yourself?" Naomi asked.

Cassandra looked down at the bed sheets, idly weaving a lock of hair through her fingers nervously. She shook her head and sighed.

"I can't…" She sighed, "not yet…"

A few moments of silence passed between the two girls.

"Well?" Naomi spoke up.

"Well what?" Cassandra asked.

"When are we leaving?" Naomi replied.

Cassandra looked puzzled.

"You're coming with me?" She asked.

"Of course I am." Naomi replied, "I want to help you."

"Ok, well I was planning on leaving tomorrow morning around noon when everyone is asleep." Cassandra said.

"Ok so let's tell Kaname and we can get to bed early so we won't be tired tomorrow." Naomi suggested as she stood up.

"No!" Cassandra said abruptly, "Er, I mean…we could tell Takuma instead-"

"You're scared aren't you?" Naomi interjected, "You're scared that if you tell Kaname, he'll think that you don't trust him." Cassandra looked away. "Even after he dropped this big bombshell on you…you still love him don't you?" Cassandra nodded.

Naomi chuckled, shaking her head, "I don't know if you're just crazy, or one seriously lovesick puppy, but that is some strong devotion if you're sticking with him after all this." She put her arm around Cassandra's shoulders. "Come on, we'll go tell Takuma. At least one person should know where we are so everyone doesn't freak out when they notice were gone."

* * *

**_Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter and some of my poems! :) Please review!_ **


	22. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note: Special thanks to Frostfire613, Lady Island Rose, Staramelia, xtingeater, and Shadow0508 for reviewing! Thanks so much everyone!**_

* * *

The next morning when Cassandra woke up, she saw Kaname lying next to her, fast asleep. She slowly got up and got dressed in a pair of dark blue denim capris and a black tank top covered by a purple short-sleeved, see-through shirt. She slipped on her boots then looked through the pockets of Kaname's coat in hopes of finding the key to the mansion. She thought that he might have stopped by there while he was gone. She sighed, having no luck finding the key.

'_We'll just have to use the passage ways under the house.'_ She thought.

She walked out of the room, making sure to be quiet as to not wake Kaname.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naomi had just gotten up as well. She got dressed in a black skirt with black leggings, a red tee shirt and her boots. As she walked over to the door, she heard Ruka stir in her sleep. Naomi froze for a minute, and then continued out the door when she heard Ruka snore. She ran into Cassandra in the hall.

"You go tell Takuma that we're leaving" Cassandra whispered, "I'll go tell the driver that you'll be coming shortly."

Naomi nodded.

"Ok." She replied.

She continued down the hall to Takuma and Senri's room. She quietly opened the door and walked over to Takuma's bed.

"Takuma," She whispered, lightly shaking him. "Cassandra and I are leaving now."

"Alright," Takuma mumbled, half asleep. "Be safe."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she left. She met Cassandra in the car and they headed toward the Kuran family mansion.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, they slowly approached the front door.

"We can't go in this way. Come on, we can use the other entrance." Cassandra said, pointing to the side of the house. They walked around to the entrance that was disguised as a cellar. Cassandra opened the lock (this one didn't require a key) and opened the doors. "It's a little dark down here." She said, "So watch your step."

Naomi nodded and followed her down the stone steps. They walked through the old passage ways until they came to a set of double doors. Cassandra opened them, revealing a small hallway that lead to the kitchen.

"Wow." Naomi commented as she followed the brunette up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"We have to check every room." Cassandra said.

The first room they checked was her parent's room. The girls coughed as they entered the room, dust chocking the air. They looked around but didn't find anything.

Next was Cassandra's room. Perhaps she had missed something the last time she was here. Sure enough, she found a picture frame cloaked in dust that contained a picture of her, Kaname, and…Yuki.

"He was telling the truth." She murmured, "Yuki is my cousin..." She took a deep breath, holding back tears that threatened to flood her eyes. "All these years, I could've been there for her."

"You ever met her when you lived with Takuma? I heard that Kaname used to visit her often." Naomi said.

"He did?" Cassandra asked.

Naomi nodded.

"Yeah, Takuma told me that he would go with him." She replied.

"What…but Kaname always told me that he was going to discuss things with the senate…he never told me anything about that." Cassandra said, looking hurt.

"Maybe he did that for a reason?" Naomi suggested.

"What reason would he have to keep her away and not let me see her?" Cassandra asked.

Naomi shrugged.

"He said that he erased your memory of her," She started, "So maybe you did something that gave him no choice but to do it."

"Maybe…" Cassandra mused, "But what? What could I have done to make him do that?"

"Maybe you tried to bite her?" Naomi joked. Cassandra intensely glared at her and smacked her on the back of the head. "Sorry, inappropriate comment." Cassandra sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "So what are you going to do?" Naomi asked.

"I'm going to ask Kaname to give me back my memories." Cassandra replied.

"Can he do that?" Naomi asked.

Cassandra shrugged.

"I'm not sure," She replied, "But it won't hurt to ask"

* * *

Kaname folded the last of his shirts and placed it in the suitcase, sighing as he glanced at the door once more. He expected Cassandra to walk through that door any minute to begin packing her things; they were all returning to the academy that evening. After a few minutes, he walked over to the door and opened it as Takuma walked by.

"Takuma," He said.

"Yes Kaname?" Takuma replied.

"Have you seen Cassandra?" Kaname asked.

Takuma nodded.

"Well, not Cassandra, but I saw Naomi and she was going with her to your family's mansion. They left around noon." He replied.

"Do you know why they went there?" Kaname asked.

The blonde noble rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cassandra wanted more…reliable proof that Yuki is indeed your sister. She was a bit skeptical about relying only on your memories." He admitted.

"Oh really?" Kaname mused, raising an eyebrow. He sighed, going back into the room and closing the door. "So, she doesn't trust me…" He muttered under his breath as he looked out one of the windows, seeing Cassandra and Naomi emerge from the car.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope you all liked it! Please review! You guys don't know how much I appreciate it! :D**_


	23. Chapter 22

**_Author's Note: Special thanks to Staramelia, PurePrincess, and Lady Island Rose for reviewing! :D_**

**_and now I present you with chapter 22!_**

* * *

"Ah, you two are back." Takuma said as the two girls walked into the villa, "Did you find anything?"

Cassandra nodded, clutching the picture frame tighter. She left the two nobles alone as she headed to her room. When she walked into the room, she saw Kaname still looking out the window. She ignored him as she began packing her suitcases.

"Why don't you trust me?" Kaname piped up, glancing over at her.

"Why don't I trust _you_?" She hissed through clenched teeth, "Are you really that much of an idiot?!" She slammed her suitcase shut.

"Well I'm sorry but-" He started before she cut him off.

"No." She said sternly, "How can you think that I'll forgive you after you kept such a big secret from me? First you don't tell me that you're the progenitor of the Kurans and then you oh-so-casually tell me that Yuki is your sister whose existence you erased from my memories! Why do you think I don't trust you? I hate you!"

She grabbed her suitcases and left the room without another word

* * *

On the way back to the academy, she sat as far away as she could from Kaname in the car.

"Don't let him suspect anything." A voice rang in her head, "He mustn't know about this."

'_Yes, I know.'_ She thought, _'I won't tell him.'_

"Remember what I said about the vial." The voice replied.

'_I will.'_ She thought.

_Cassandra stood up and walked over to the door._

"_I'm going to look for something else. Can you try and find another picture?" She asked._

"_Sure." Naomi replied._

"_Thanks." Cassandra said as she walked out._

_She walked down the hall, passing Kaname's, her parent's, and aunt and uncle's room. She stopped at the door adjacent from Juri and Haruka's room. She opened the door and looked around, seeing a room that looked like it belonged to a little girl._

'This must have been Yuki's room.' _She thought,_ 'How did I not notice this the last time I was here?'

_She closed the door and proceeded down the hall. She eventually came to a large set of double doors. She stopped and thought of going back to find Naomi; she had never been allowed to go beyond these doors. However, her curiosity got the best of her and she began to open the doors._

_A strong scent hit her nose as she opened it; she recognized it as Kaname's. She walked into the dark room, stopping in front of a coffin that sat in the center of it. It reeked of Kaname's scent. She sat down on it, running her fingers along the cracks in the stone._

"_Ouch." She mumbled when she cut her finger. A drop of blood began to form on her skin. She was about to lick it away when she heard a voice that cause her blood to run cold._

"_Now, now my dear," The voice said, "You mustn't hurt yourself."_

_She recognized the all-to-familiar voice. She scowled when its owner appeared in front of her in a ghostly shadow. _

"_Hello Cassandra." The person said._

"_Hello uncle Rido." She replied, scornfully._

_Rido smirked, moving over to Cassandra and caressing her cheek._

"_What? You're not scared?" He asked. _

_Cassandra shied away from his touch. In truth, she was scared but didn't want to show it. _

"_Why are you here?" He asked._

"_I could ask you the same thing." She replied, "And to answer your question, Kaname told me about Yuki."_

"_Ah, so my little nephew finally told you." Rido said._

"_Did you know about her?" Cassandra asked, "Why didn't you tell me when we were fighting?"_

_Rido sighed._

"_Yes, I knew about her but I didn't know where she was." He replied, "I didn't realize she was the little human girl until it was too late. Kaname must have erased your memories if you don't remember her." _

_Cassandra nodded._

"_Yes, he did." She replied._

She reached into her pocket and loosely fingered the vial, gently biting her lip nervously.

"_Do you want to remember her?" Rido asked._

"_Yes of course." She replied._

_Rido moved over to the other side of the room, motioning for her to follow. She hesitantly followed him._

"_Behind this stone." He said, pointing to one that was partially sticking out of the wall._

_Cassandra pulled it out, dropping the heavy stone on the floor. The noise echoed through the room. She reached into the space and pulled out a glass vial that was filled with a red liquid._

"_Whose blood is this?" She asked, looking over at her uncle._

"_It's mine." He replied, "All you have to do is drink a little now so I can enter your mind to help you remember. Then when you're ready to know the whole truth, drink the rest of it and you'll remember everything that Kaname took away from you."_

_She eyed him nervously._

"_How do I know I can trust you?" She asked._

"_My dear sweet Cassandra," He replied slightly seductively, "Why would I lie to you about something like this? Now, drink some of my blood. You don't have to drink it all now, take your time."_

"_Well… alright." She said as she took the top off the vial and took a small sip. His blood tasted bitter like pure hatred._

"_Well done." Rido said as he entered her mind._

_She hoped that she wasn't going to regret this decision. _

She let out an inaudible sigh and Kaname turned his gaze to her with sad eyes as she looked out the window. She turned her head in his direction and her gaze met his for a second. His eyes bored holes into hers as if saying _I'm sorry._

* * *

**_ok, I'm sort of starting to get better at not leaving you guys on cliffhangers I'll try to keep that up but please forgive me if I don't! Please review!_**


	24. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note: Special Thanks to Staramelia, PurePrincess, and Demonic Angel 7 for reviewing! :D**_

* * *

When they arrived back at the academy, the headmaster was waiting for them at the gates.

"Headmaster Cross," Cassandra said, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," He replied.

They walked away from the group to speak a little more privately.

"How is Yuki doing?" She asked.

"She's alright, now." He replied.

"Can I see her?" She asked.

"Of course you can." He replied, "She's staying in my quarters. I can take you to her if you'd like."

"Thank you headmaster." She said.

She picked up her suitcase and followed the headmaster into the school. As they were about to turn a corner, the headmaster stopped.

"I think you should go see her by yourself." He said, "The third door on the left."

"Alright," She said.

As she rounded the corner and approached the door, she saw Zero leaning against the door frame. He sensed her presence and looked over at her, pulling Bloody Rose out of his jacket and pointing at her.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I want to see Yuki." She replied calmly.

"Why should I let you see her?" He asked, slowly putting Bloody Rose away.

"Because she's my cousin," She said, reaching for the door knob.

"Why didn't you stop Kaname?" Zero asked.

Cassandra froze for a second, her arm falling back to her side.

"I didn't know!" She snapped.

"How did you not know about your own cousin?!" He snapped back.

"Kaname didn't tell me!" She yelled, "He erased my memory of her! I hate him just as much as you do right now!"

Their argument was interrupted by a fairly quiet voice.

"Let her in Zero." Yuki said from inside the room.

Cassandra set her suitcase down by the door and entered the room. The moonlight shone through the window, casting aerie shadows across the walls. Yuki was kneeling in front of it, her arms propped up on the window sill.

"Hello Cassandra," Yuki said as she turned to face her, "or should I call you cousin?"

Cassandra was a bit shocked by Yuki's appearance. She looked just like her mother and aunt, considering they had been twins, only her eyes looked dark and unhappy.

"Hello Yuki." Cassandra replied as she approached the younger girl, "How are you doing?"

"I've been…better." She said.

"So, the transformation is…complete…" Cassandra said, sitting on the floor next to her.

Yuki shrugged, idly running a hand over her now longer-than-waist-length hair.

"I guess." She replied.

Cassandra pulled Yuki into a hug, muttering "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Yuki said, returning the hug, "You didn't know."

"I know but…" Cassandra started, "I just wish I could have been there for you all these years like I should have been."

"It's alright Cassandra." Yuki said, "Now we can all be a family again." She smiled cheerfully, hoping to lift the dreary atmosphere.

"Yuki, please, call me Cassie." Cassandra said.

"Cassie?" Yuki asked.

"It's a family nickname," She said, "and, well, you're family." She lightly chuckled as she stood up. "I need to get back to my dorm so I can unpack. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you…Cassie." Yuki replied as she watched her cousin walk out the door.

After Cassandra walked out of the room, she picked up her suitcase and started to walk away. She stopped when Zero spoke up.

"You're going to take her away aren't you?" He said, "You're going to force her into the Night Class now. She won't be happy there; I know that for a fact."

"No." Cassandra replied.

"I knew it! Wait…what do you mean no?" He asked.

"I agree with you." She replied, "You love Yuki and I can tell that she loves you. I think she would be much happier in the Day Class with you."

"What about the headmaster's decision? He'll decide which class she's in." He said.

"If the headmaster has any common sense, which I know he does, he won't transfer her right now." She said, "The Day Class students might get suspicious. It's better to keep her where she is for now." She sighed, turning to walk away. "Zero, don't beat yourself up over this. It isn't your fault; it's Kaname's."

Zero looked at her in shock before quickly recovering his cold demeanor.

Unbeknownst to Cassandra and Zero, the headmaster was still standing on the other side of the wall, listening to their conversation.

'_She's right,'_ He thought as he sighed and began walking away, _'I can't do that to my daughter.'_

* * *

"She looks just like Jade and Juri." Rido said as Cassandra began unpacking her suitcase.

"Could you please show yourself or something so I can see you?" She asked, "Its weird having you talk to me in my head. I feel like I'm going insane."

Rido appeared in a shadowy figure in front of her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Maybe you are my dear," He chuckled, "You should embrace it just as I did."

"Tch, never." She growled, "That'll only happen over my dead body."

Rido cocked an eyebrow at her in slight confusion.

"What dead body?" he asked, "You'll turn into the same _sickeningly_ white petals that your parent's, Juri, Haruka and I turned into. There will be no body left."

Cassandra threw one of her shirts at him but it missed, landing on the floor behind her. She growled in frustration as he laughed.

"I meant that it will never happen, you _imbecile_." She scowled as the light bulb in the lamp behind her exploded.

Rido sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Tsk, tsk _Cassie_." He scolded, "You should learn to control your temper."

"Shut up! Don't call me that." She growled as she began to pick up pieces of glass.

She cut her hand on one of the pieces, blood dripping from the injury. Rido moved from his spot on the bed and walked around her, no footsteps signaling his movements. He took her hand in his and sniffed it, the scent of her blood filling his nose.

"Mmm, your blood smells quite _delicious_." He said, "I wonder if it tastes just as good as Jade's did."

"Ugh, pervert." Cassandra said as she snatched her hand away. She licked the blood from the cut as it closed up.

He closed her suitcase and headed towards the door.

"I'll be right back so stay here." She demanded.

"No promises." Rido whispered as he followed Cassandra out the door and returned to her mind.

She continued down the hallway to Kaname's room. She was going to ask if he could restore her memories of Yuki; she was hesitant about drinking anymore of Rido's blood.

When she reached his door, she opened it, forgetting to knock. She froze when she saw Kaname kissing Yuki. She slammed the door shut behind her and ran back to her room, pushing past Naomi who tried to stop her.

When she got to her room, she leaned back against the door, locking it as she slid down to the floor, tears forming in her eyes. She could've sworn she heard someone chuckling as she cried.

* * *

**_By the way, I just thought I would clarify, in case anyone was unsure, that Jade (oc) is Cassandra's mother. Jade and Juri were identical twins so that's why Yuki looked like them. I hope you liked the chapter! Please review!_**


	25. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note: Special thanks to alexa133, lead, Shadow0508, and Demonic Angel 7 for reviewing ^^**_

_**I'm sorry for leaving you guys off on another cliffhanger! :(**_

_**I hope you like chapter 24!**_

* * *

"You poor little girl," Rido mocked as he appeared in front of her, "This is why you should've come with me when you had the chance. You could've saved yourself from seeing that."

Cassandra wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked up at him.

"But, I thought that…"

"He loved you?" Rido interjected, "Well he clearly doesn't. Otherwise he wouldn't have kissed Yuki."

He paused as Cassandra stood up and walked over to her bed. She pulled the vial of his blood out of the nightstand. He smiled as she began to open it, but the smile disappeared as she closed it.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked, "If you drink my blood, then I can help you get revenge."

Cassandra sighed as she put the vial back in the drawer.

"No, drinking your blood is a last resort." She said, '_I'm not drinking it if it's not necessary.'_

Rido's expression hardened into a scowl.

"Very well then." He muttered as he disappeared. _'You will drink my blood whether you like it or not.'_

"So, are you going to try out for the school play?" Naomi asked as they sat in class, waiting for the teacher.

"Yeah, I am." Cassandra replied, "What about you?"

The school was putting on the play _'Romeo and Juliet'_ since both the Night and Day classes had finished reading it.

"Of course I am!" Naomi said happily. She turned to Takuma, hugging his arm. "You should audition for it too! Wouldn't it be awesome if you were Romeo and I was Juliet?"

Takuma chuckled, putting an arm around Naomi.

"I've thought about it." He replied.

"Well you should!" Naomi encouraged.

Takuma thought about it for a few minutes.

"Well, alright!" He said cheerfully.

"Yay!" Naomi cheered as she hugged him. She blushed when he kissed her on the cheek.

Cassandra laughed as she turned back to her notebook.

'_Stop it_

_Go away_

_Leave me alone_

_I don't like you_

_You pester me_

_Can't you see that?_

_An annoyance_

_A pest_

_A bother_

_You're like a rat_

_A vermin that won't leave_

_No matter what I do, you're still there_

_I'm sick of your pestering_

_Your rudeness_

_Your idiotic ways_

_Go find someone else_

_Go bother them_

_Maybe they'll actually listen'_

Kaname peered over her shoulder, reading the poem as she wrote it. He quietly sighed, knowing her inspiration for it.

"Are you mad at someone?" He asked casually.

Cassandra slammed her hands on the desk, standing up as she turned to him.

"As a matter of fact, I-"

"I see that you're not sitting, Miss Kuran." Yagari said rather creepily as he walked into the classroom and looked up at her.

She abruptly sat back down, a bit creeped out by his tone of voice. Naomi leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Well, if it doesn't work out with Kaname, you could have him." She joked, pointing to Yagari.

Cassandra looked at the goth with an are-you-serious look.

"I'd rather be put on his execution list." She hissed.

Yagari chuckled after hearing her say that. Her head snapped toward him in shock.

"You heard that?!" She asked.

"Everybody heard that." Ruka deadpanned.

Cassandra smiled sheepishly as she slouched down in her seat, her face heating up in embarrassment.

"No offense, but you suck at whispering." Naomi commented.

"Yeah, I know." Cassandra muttered.

She saw Yagari take a black book out of the desk and write something down. The way he smirked as he wrote it told her that it was her name.

"I was joking you know!" She said.

"A black book?" Naomi said quizzically, "Oh my god. It's a Death Note!" She tried not to let out a fangirl squeal. She counted to forty and looked over to Cassandra. "Nope, it didn't work." She sighed.

"Why didn't you act like Light?" Takuma asked as he chuckled.

"Because people will think I'm crazy." She replied.

"Oh and they don't already?" Cassandra joked.

"Heh, true." Naomi admitted.

After classes, the vampires returned to their dorm. The headmaster was there with Zero; Yuki hadn't been there when the classes were switching.

When Cassandra asked him about it, he told her that Yuki was still trying to adjust to being a vampire and he didn't want to put too much stress on her.

"Goodnight." Kaname said to Cassandra as they started to part ways down the hall.

Cassandra just shrugged it off at first, but her conscious was telling her to say something back.

'_No! Don't say anything! You're still mad at him!'_

'_Don't just stand there! Say something!'_

'_You hate him!'_

'_You _love _him!'_

"Goodnight." She blurted out before turning away and heading to her room. Kaname faintly smiled as he watched her walk away.

The next day, Cassandra got up early for the play auditions. She went to the bathroom and took her hair out of its ponytail. She stripped off her pajamas and took a shower; the warm water felt relaxing.

After she finished her shower, she wrung her hair out and put on her uniform. She brushed her hair out and dried it, straightening it afterwards.

'_I look like Mom again.'_ She thought, taking one more look at herself in the mirror.

As she walked out of the bathroom, she picked up a picture frame off the nightstand. It was a picture of her, her parents, Kaname and his parents. The only thing that distinguished her mom from her aunt was their hair. Since they were twins, her mom straightened her hair so their brothers could tell them apart.

She hugged the frame and set it back down.

"Happy birthday mom and aunt Juri." She said as she walked out the door.

After classes, the students got the results for the auditions. They gathered in the living room of the dorm to share results.

"I got the part of the nurse." Naomi said.

"I got the part of Benvolio, Romeo's cousin." Takuma said.

"I got Mercutio, Romeo's friend." Aido said.

"Ha ha, that's the perfect part for you." Naomi laughed.

"What part did you get Cassandra?" Takuma asked.

Cassandra's face lit up with a smile when she saw her results.

"I'm playing Juliet!" She said happily.

"That's great!" Naomi chirped as she hugged her friend, "Who's playing Romeo?"

Cassandra looked at the list, searching for the Night or Day class student who would be playing her counterpart.

"It's …Zero." She said, a bit surprised.

"You mean he actually auditioned?" Akatsuki asked.

"Headmaster Cross forced him to." Aido replied.

"Oh well," Cassandra said, "I just hope his acting skills are better than his social skills."

Kaname had walked into the room as their conversation began. He was walking down the stairs and froze when Zero's name was mentioned.

"Well if they aren't then good lu-wait a minute!" Naomi paused, "Isn't there a kissing scene?"

"Yeah, so?" Cassandra said.

"So, you have to kiss him!" Naomi practically yelled, "Twice!"

"Well, it's only acting so we can just pretend to kiss." Cassandra replied, "And if we do actually kiss, then oh well, it's just acting."

A few loud cracks interrupted the conversation as Cassandra glanced up at Kaname, only to see him leave the room. A small smirk formed on her lips

'_My chance to make him jealous.'_ She thought.

"You're acting more like me." Rido said, "I love it."

'_Go away!'_ She thought as she sighed, _'I don't want to talk to you right now!'_

"Why? Because you know I'm right?" Rido chuckled.

"Shut up!" She yelled. The others looked at her in confusion. "Heh, just ignore that little outburst…" She smiled sheepishly.

"Are you ok?" Naomi asked suspiciously.

Cassandra nodded.

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine." She rambled as she began walking up the stairs, "Goodnight."

Naomi watched Cassandra until she disappeared out of sight. Something was wrong with her best friend and she was determined to find out what.

* * *

**_Please review! :)_**


	26. Chapter 25

**_Author's Note: A very Special Thanks to alexa133, Demonic Angel 7, Lady Island Rose, Shadow0508, Staramelia, and PurePrincess for reviewing chapter 24! I think this is the most reviews I've gotten on any of the chapters in this story! ^_^ you guys don't know how happy it makes me when you review!_**

**_And now, I would like to present you with chapter 25! *Aido bow*_**

* * *

"Alright, take your places everyone!" The Night Class Drama teacher, Mrs. Lee said.

"We'll start with scene two." The Day Class drama teacher, Mr. Mustang said with a snap of his fingers. "Action!"

Cassandra walked to her place on the stage.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo!" She said, "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Silence followed her speaking. Zero wasn't paying attention; he spaced out.

"Cut!" Mrs. Lee said, "Mr. Kiryu! You need to pay attention and be ready to say your lines. Cassandra, try saying that line with a little more emotion, alright?"

"Ok Mrs. Lee." Cassandra replied.

"Whatever." Zero grumbled.

"Ok, let's start that scene again." Mr. Mustang said.

They had play rehearsals every day for three hours during the next three weeks. They all had learned their lines and Zero paid attention and said his lines. The scenes they practiced the most were the dueling scenes and, much to Zero and Cassandra's dismay, the party scene where they had to kiss.

The teachers had them practice that scene to help them get over the awkwardness of having to kiss twice. They tried to convince the two students by saying things like "it's only acting" and "It's just a short kiss, it'll be over before you know it." But it didn't help.

During rehearsals, Cassandra and Zero moved their faces close enough together so that it looked like they were kissing, but the teachers said that they had to actually kiss during the performance instead of faking it.

* * *

Soon it was opening night for they play. Both the Day and Night classes had gathered in the auditorium. The Day Class sat on one side of the auditorium while the Night class sat on the other side.

Cassandra peered through the thick black curtain that hid the stage and few scenery props from the audience. She saw Kaname, the headmaster, and even Yuki sitting in the top row in the middle of the crowd. Naomi came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, startling her a bit.

"Hey, the play is about to start." She said.

"Ok." Cassandra replied, turning away from the curtain.

"Places everyone!" Mr. Mustang yelled to all the students.

Some of the students looked very nervous. Tonight was the night they had all been working hard for and they didn't want to mess it up.

* * *

The play started out great. A few people messed up their lines but the audience couldn't tell. They laughed at almost all of Aido's lines (His fangirls laughed at all of them, all while fawning over him as usual). Soon, it was time for scene two of the second act; the scene where Cassandra and Zero had to kiss.

They nervously walked to their spots when it was time.

'_My chance to make him jealous.'_ Cassandra's thought rang in her head.

She glanced up at Kaname who was watching them with false interest in his eyes.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Zero said, "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin they have took."

They moved closer to each other and Cassandra brought her lips up to his. He looked at her in shock for a second but recovered enough to say his line.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He said uneasily.

When they kissed again, a stage light shattered above them. They moved just in time as the glass landed on the floor. Cassandra glanced up at Yuki and saw her shocked and hurt expression while Kaname glared daggers at the two onstage.

The two drama teachers closed the stage curtain and said that they had to stop the play for a few minutes because of 'technical difficulties'.

"What was that?" Zero asked angrily.

"Acting." Cassandra replied.

"Yeah right," Zero said, "That was more than just acting." He turned around and started to walk away but Cassandra grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Zero, wait!" She said, sighing, "I did it to make Kaname jealous because I saw him kissing Yuki. It was a childish thing for me to do. I'm sorry."

"He what?!" Zero growled angrily, cursing Kaname under his breath. "Sorry isn't going to work." He said, yanking his arm out of her grasp, "Now thanks to you, Yuki is probably mad at me. I told her that it was only going to be a fake kiss. I know that you saw her face. She knows that wasn't a fake kiss. Plus that just gave Kaname another reason to hate me."

"Zero," Cassandra said, "If Yuki and Kaname are mad at you, I promise I'll take the blame. I was the one responsible for it."

Zero turned around so he was completely facing her again.

"Why do you care about me so much?" He asked, "Why don't you treat me like the others in the Night Class do?"

"Because I know what you've been through." She replied, "We've both lost our parents in traumatic events and given up on the will to live, but we found new reasons to keep living. Yours is Yuki and mine is Kaname. We've both been through something that's made us want to die but we've also found someone who has saved us." She sighed. "Zero, you're the only person I've met who has truly understood that. I don't even think Kaname completely understands it. I treat you like a real person because you are one. Just because you're a former human, doesn't mean that you're any less important than the rest of us."

There were a few moments of silence between the two of them.

'_She's actually being sincere.'_ Zero thought.

"Thank you." He said, faintly smiling.

"Alright everyone, back to your places." Mr. Mustang said, "We're starting from where we left off." He snapped his fingers and the curtain opened again.

The rest of the play was a complete success. Everyone remembered their lines and none of the stage equipment broke due to 'technical difficulties'. The audience erupted into applause at the end as the entire cast came onstage for one final bow.

The Day Class was dismissed from the audience first as the cast went backstage to change out of their costumes.

Cassandra changed out of her costume and into a plain white blouse and faded denim capris. She slipped on her black flats and walked out of the bathroom. She hung the dress on the costume rack, running a hand through her hair as she turned to walk away. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked toward the corridors. The play was over, that was one weight lifted off her shoulders.

As she turned a corner, she heard someone call her name. She looked up and saw Yuki standing with the headmaster and Kaname. Cassandra couldn't help but smile. She walked towards them and was pulled into a hug by her younger cousin.

"You did a great job Cassie." Yuki said.

"Aw, how cute!" The headmaster cooed, "You two almost look like twins."

Cassandra laughed as Yuki looked at him in embarrassment.

"Thanks," She replied, "Yuki, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," Yuki replied. She followed Cassandra back around the corner so they could talk.

After few minutes, they came back as Zero was walking over to them.

"Yuki," He said, "I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's ok Zero," Yuki interrupted, "Cassie explained everything to me." She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Aw," The headmaster said while slightly looking like he was about to slap Zero.

The silver haired boy glared at him for a second as Yuki blushed.

"F-Father…" She stammered.

"You called me father!" Headmaster Cross said joyfully.

Cassandra smiled but her straight facial expression returned as she turned toward Kaname.

"I think we should get back to the dorm." She said, "You don't want any of the others sneaking away and causing trouble, do you?"

"Of course not." He replied seriously.

Cassandra smirked, running a hand along the sleeve of his shirt to smooth out a wrinkle.

"Well look at you Mr. Pureblood." She said jokingly, "Let's go, I need fresh air. Your aura of strict authority is suffocating me." She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the group.

"What was that about?" Headmaster Cross asked the two disciplinary committee members.

"She's ticked off at him." Zero replied.

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Relationship problems," He replied "I'll tell you later."

'_That was pathetic.'_ Rido thought as Cassandra and Kaname were walking back to the dorm. _'It's time to take matters into my own hands.'_

* * *

**_Please Review! :)_**


	27. Chapter 26

**_Author's Note: Special thanks to alexa133, Demonic Angel 7, and Lady Island Rose for reviewing! ^_^_**

**_IMPORTANT! I just wanted to warn you all that there is a short lime in this chapter (not quite sure if it could be considered a lemon because its not too detailed). I hope you don't hate me for it, ^^"_**

* * *

It was a quiet walk back to the dorm. The bright moonlight shown down on the two purebloods. This should have been a romantic moment with the pair holding hands and enjoying each other's company.

'_I wonder if he even remembers.'_ Cassandra thought as she cast a quick glance over to Kaname.

As she was about to open the door to the dorm, Kaname grabbed her wrist. She drew in a sharp breath and turned to him.

"Can I help you?" She mused as she snatched her arm back. Kaname stayed silent so she went into the dorm where the others were waiting for them. As Cassandra walked over to her friends, Kaname spoke up.

"Why did you kiss him?" He asked, "And don't tell me it was just acting."

Cassandra froze for a second and turned around so she was facing him.

"Why did I kiss him?" She repeated "I kissed him, because you cheated on me."

"What are you talking about? I-"

"Don't play dumb Kaname, I saw you kiss Yuki!" A few gasps sounded from the nobles. "I bet that you thought that I'd be ok with it because she's already dating Zero, but I'm not ok with it. I haven't been 'ok' with anything for a long time. I may not have acted like it, but I haven't been the same since my parents died and when aunt Juri and uncle Haruka died, that nearly sent me over the edge." Her voice cracked with the last sentence. She took a deep breath to regain her composure.

"But you wouldn't know that, because you were never there when I really needed you. You don't know how many times I was so close to snapping. When I was, I thought about how I would get to spend time with you when you returned from talking with the Senate, or rather, visiting Yuki; a relative I didn't even know existed." She sighed.

"Just thinking of you and seeing you smile because we were together was the only thing that's kept me sane all these years…and now it seems like I don't even have that. So thanks a lot, because if I end up like uncle Rido, at least you'll know why."

Kaname's expression hardened in the slightest at the mention of their uncle.

'_Why would Cassandra even think about going mad like him?'_ He wondered.

Cassandra walked up the stairs, stopping at the top.

"You know, it felt really good to finally get all of that off my chest." She turned and continued down the hall to her room.

Kaname sighed, walking up the stairs to his own room and leaving the others.

"This has gone on long enough!" Naomi said as she stood up, "Cassandra and Kaname need to learn to get along again!"

"And how so you propose they do that?" Takuma asked.

"I have a few ideas." Naomi smirked.

* * *

Naomi knocked on Kaname's door.

"Come in." Kaname said.

Naomi walked into the room, stopping in front of the desk where the pureblood was sitting.

"Lord Kaname, Cassandra would like to talk to you. She's in her room." She said.

"Very well," Kaname sighed as he stood up, "thank you Naomi."

The goth nodded and walked with Kaname back to Cassandra's room.

"Cassandra, it's me, can I come in?" She asked.

"Yes," Cassandra replied.

Naomi opened the door, letting Kaname go into the room first.

"Ugh, what is_ he_ doing here?" Cassandra asked when she saw Kaname.

"Naomi said that you wanted to talk to me." Kaname replied.

"What? I never told her to- Naomi!" She yelled as the noble ran out of the room and shut the door behind her, locking it so it couldn't be opened from the inside. "Naomi!" Cassandra yelled, "Let us out!"

"Not until you two learn to get along!" Naomi replied, "All you have to do is spend one day in there together. Goodnight."

'_This is pathetic.'_ Rido thought, _'I have to make my move now. I think it's time_ _to pay my dear son a visit.' _He left Cassandra's mind and phased through the wall into the hall, wandering around to find his son.

Cassandra growled under her breath as she walked back over to her bed and flopped down onto the covers. She ignored Kaname's presence and went back to writing.

'_There is nothing in the mist _

_That clouds your mind_

_The shadowy touch_

_That sends shivers down your spine…is all an illusion_

_You weep like a devoted princess_

_Taken from her kingdom_

_Maybe you're just a poor forgotten soul_

_Left to wander for the rest of your days_

_Searching for your purpose_

_Looking into the broken mirror with missing shards_

_You see your true self_

_Instead of what others see_

_You've spent years of weeping _

_Drowning yourself in tears'_

After Cassandra finished writing, she put her notebook on the nightstand, accidently knocking the picture of her family onto the floor in the process. She picked up the frame and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the glass was still in one piece. She smiled at the picture.

"How do you think I felt when they died?" Kaname spoke up, "I was just as upset as you were."

Cassandra put the picture down, taking a step closer to him.

"Really? Because you certainly never acted like it." She said.

The air stilled between them as their eyes met and anger poured into the gaze. They could both realize that someone had to say something soon, but neither knew who would go first or what to say.

"Did you ever think that maybe…" Kaname took a deep breath, as if he was steadying himself to show emotion, "That maybe that was my way of dealing with it?" He took a step closer to her, never breaking eye contact.

Cassandra stared at him with wide eyes, truly trying to wrap her mind around the concept. She wanted to believe him, she really did…but what made this different then all the other times he had lied to her?

"Kaname, I…" She sighed, "No, I didn't." She looked down at the floor. "Uncle was right. I've been nothing but a stupid, selfish and childish girl. I never once thought that could be your way of coping. I-"

Her breath hitched in her throat when Kaname placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so their gazes were reconnected.

"Don't say that about yourself, _Cassie_." The tone of his voice as he said her name sent shivers down her spine. He had never talked to her in that kind of seductive tone before and it made her knees feel weak. "You're a smart, caring and beautiful girl." Their faces were inches apart and before she knew it, her lips were brought up to his.

She ran her fingers through his hair, knotting them in the brown tresses as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She had missed his passionate kisses.

Cassandra felt something sharp scrape against her lip, pulling away only to see Kaname's bright red eyes. She moved her hair out of the way, offering her neck to him. She still hadn't gotten a chance to repay him for letting her drink his blood when she was injured. Kaname gratefully accepted, licking a spot on her neck.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." He whispered before sinking his fangs into her skin.

He drank her blood in small gulps, not wanting to take too much. Cassandra hooked one leg around his to keep her balance, clutching the black fabric of his shirt in her hands as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

After a few minutes, he retracted his fangs, licking away the blood and closing up the wound before hungrily capturing her lips in his.

They toppled onto the bed as Kaname kissed Cassandra along her neck down to her collarbone, causing a few moans to escape her lips. He accidently ripped one of the buttonholes on her shirt as he unbuttoned it and tossed it to the ground.

"That was my favorite blouse." Cassandra lowly growled as she removed his shirt.

Kaname smirked, kissing her again as the rest of their clothes were discarded.

"I love you." Kaname said, "Happy six month anniversary."

"I love you too." Cassandra replied, _'He remembered.'_

* * *

The next evening, Naomi and Aido went to Cassandra's room. They knocked on the door and entered the room after not getting an answer.

"Where are they?" Aido asked as they looked around the empty room.

Naomi was about to walk into the bedroom but stopped when she saw Cassandra's blouse messily lying on the floor, partially covered by Kaname's shirt.

"Uh, let's go Aido." She said, trying to contain her laughter.

Aido walked over to Naomi who stopped him before he could walk any further.

"Why? Did you find-" He stopped when he saw the clothes. A light blush crept across his face. "Oh…yeah that's a good idea, let's go."

* * *

When Cassandra woke up, the first thing she saw was Kaname's face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. One of his arms was draped over her waist and his other hand was intertwined with hers. Slowly, she untangled herself from him and stretched her sore limbs.

She stood up and walked over to the mirror, silently studying her reflection. The first things to catch her eye were the bite marks from when Kaname got…rough. A bit of dried blood still clung to her skin around some of the marks. As she examined herself in the mirror, she didn't hear Kaname wake up and he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." She replied, turning to face him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought her lips up to his, playfully nipping at his lip as they kissed.

"Is this going to be a repeat of last night?" Kaname chuckled.

"Mmm, not right now." She replied, pulling away and walking to the bathroom.

She took a shower, scrubbing the dried blood off her skin as the bite marks disappeared. The warm water helped her tired muscles relax after the long night.

After she finished her shower, she got dressed in a black tank top and dark blue, gradient dyed skirt. She dried her hair and brushed it out, leaving it down.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Kaname was buttoning his shirt. She picked her clothes up off the floor, noticing the tear in her blouse.

"Huh? What happened to my blo-" She stopped, turning her head toward Kaname. "Oh yeah."

Kaname shot her a sheepish looking smile.

"Sorry," He said, "Don't worry, one of the maids can fix it."

"Well still, you didn't have to tear it." Cassandra joked, throwing it at him.

He lightly chuckled, laying the shirt on a chair next to the mirror before turning back to Cassandra, a more serious expression plastered on his face.

"Cassie," He said, walking over to her "I'm sorry I was never around when we were younger. I guess I didn't realize just how much our parent's deaths affected you." He pulled her into a hug, resting his forehead against hers. "I am curious about one thing thought. Why would you think that you would become like Uncle Rido?"

Cassandra shrugged, averting her gaze for a split second before returning it back to Kaname.

"Well, because uncle Rido went mad and sometimes when you were gone for a long period of time, I felt like I would too because I was lonely." She replied, hoping he wouldn't become suspicious.

"I'm sorry," Kaname repeated, planting a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**_Please Review! :)_**


	28. Chapter 27

**_Author's Note: Special Thanks to Staramelia, Demonic Angel 7, Lady Island Rose, alexa133, FaithValtera, and bad demon for reviewing! ^_^_**

**_I now present you with chapter 27!_**

* * *

The dark school hallways rang with silence. There was nothing but darkness this late in the night, nothing but lectures in the classes.

Senri wandered the halls, one stick of pocky in his mouth. He twirled it, chocolate swirling on his tongue. His eyebrows furrowed as he stopped dead in his tracks. He sensed a strong presence, that of a pureblood. It wasn't from Lord Kaname or Lady Cassandra. It was strong but it also seemed weak and familiar. Then he realized it was the same presence that belonged to _that man_.

"What are _you_ here for?" He mumbled, turning around to face…nothing. He sighed, turning back around, and stopping mid-step.

"I never left Senri." Rido's voice growled in his head as he fell to his knees with a startled gasp. "There's something I need you to do for me."

Senri leaned against the wall as he stood up, holding his head in his hands.

"Senri" A voice called behind him. It was Rima who had come to find him. "Are you alright?"

'_No! Rima!'_ Senri thought frantically.

He tried to tell her to get away, but Rido took over before he could say anything. His eyes turned blue and red as Rido gained complete control. He turned his head, but only enough to where his bangs hid his eyes from view.

"I'm fine," He replied.

Rima eyed him skeptically, not believing his tentative response.

"Class is almost over, but you should come back to the classroom so you don't get left behind when we return to the dorm." She said, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Come on, you don't want the dorm president to get angry, do you?"

Senri shook his head, keeping his gaze locked on the floor. Rima inaudibly sighed, gently tugging Senri's arm so he would walk with her.

'_Senri is being distant again.'_ She thought, _'Maybe I should ask Takuma to help this time.'_

* * *

"Come on Shiki, I know something that will cheer you up!" Takuma said cheerfully as he linked arms with Senri, half dragging him to their room.

Senri looked over his shoulder, seeing Cassandra walk the other way. He broke away from Takuma whose cheerful expression was replaced by one of confusion.

"Sorry Takuma, but there's something I need to talk to Lady Cassandra about." He said, looking away to hid his eyes.

"Well, alright." Takuma said, "I'll be waiting for you."

Senri turned around and walked back towards Cassandra's room. As he approached her room, he saw her standing in the door way with Kaname.

"Excuse me Lady Cassandra, could I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure Senri," She replied, kissing Kaname and muttering a goodnight. "Come on in,"

Senri followed her inside, watching and planning for a chance to get the vial of Rido's blood. A plan came to Rido's mind when Cassandra set two glasses of water on the table in front of the couch where they sat. He dropped one of his tablets in the water and watched it dissolve as Cassandra did the same.

"So, Senri, what did you want to talk to me about?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, Rima has been acting kind of strange lately and I was wondering if you knew why." Senri lied, keeping his eyes on the glass.

"Rima? What do you mean? She hasn't been acting strange." Cassandra said.

"Really? Maybe it's just me then," He stopped and 'accidently' spilled his tablet water all over Cassandra's white uniform. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Senri," Cassandra said as she stood up, "Accidents happen." She grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants and went into the bathroom to change.

Senri hurriedly walked into her bedroom and rummaged through the nightstand. He found the vial and ran back into the main room, opening it and pouring its contents into Cassandra's glass. As Cassandra came out of the bathroom, Senri dropped the vial and it rolled under the table.

Cassandra walked back over to the couch and drank the rest of her tablet water in one gulp just as Rido had hoped. The drink tasted extremely bitter and it made her throat burn. She dropped the glass, covering her mouth as she coughed. She fell to the floor on her hands and knees, clutching her throat as Senri smiled. Cassandra looked up at him, only now noticing his heterochromatic eyes that were laced with false sympathy.

"Rido," She coughed, "What did you do?!"

"You should know what I did." Senri said as he picked up the vial and set it on the floor in front of her face as if to tease her saying "I won."

Cassandra gasped as Rido took control of her, releasing Senri from his control.

"Lady Cassandra!" Senri said in alarm when he became aware of his surroundings.

"Senri, get out!" Cassandra yelled as she fought for control of her body. "Don't tell anyone, I'll take care of Rido!"

Senri did as he was told and hesitantly left the room.

"Stop trying to fight me!" Rido roared in Cassandra's head.

"Never!" She growled.

"Fine, then you leave me no choice." Rido said.

Dozens of memories flashed through her head as he twisted and manipulated them, giving her a headache that felt as if someone had taken a jackhammer to her skull. She cried out in pain and gave up her resistance, clutching her head in her hands.

"If you tell anyone about this, your punishment will be much worse next time." Rido said, letting her have control for now.

* * *

**_Please Review! ^_^ so sorry I kind left you guys off on a cliff hanger again ^^" please forgive me! oh and hose of you who have read my Forever and Always: Side stories thing, I need some ideas for other pairings so if you could help, I'd really appreciate it!_**


	29. Chapter 28

**_Author's Note: Special thanks to YukiKuran150, Lady Island Rose, alexa133, Demonic Angel 7, bad demon, FaithValtera, and nao-seira1415 for reviewing!_**

**_FIDHGUDHFUSGFHDHNFURIUJSHL OH. MY. GOD. 104 REVIEWS...I JUST...WHAT?! THAT'S JUST INSANE;WORDS FAIL TO DESCRIBE HOW MUCH I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH!_****_ ^_^ :D_**

**_Sorry about the cliffhangers, I'm trying not to leave you guys off on too many, but it's just where I think the chapters need to end so I don't mess up the plot._**

**_And now I present you with chapter 28!_**

* * *

Cassandra splashed her face with water once more before looking up at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Rido had kept her up the past few nights, plaguing any sleep she got with nightmares.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Cassandra asked as she brushed her hair and put it up in a braid.

Rido chuckled, sending shivers down Cassandra's spine.

"It's amusing to see you so miserable." He replied.

"I always knew you were a sadist." Cassandra sighed.

"I had no idea you thought of me that way," Kaname spoke up as he leaned against the door frame.

Cassandra gasped, turning quickly and knocking her make-up case off the counter, sending make-up and hair ties sprawling across the gray tiled floor. She sighed again as she began picking everything up.

"I wasn't talking to you," She said, glancing up at Kaname.

"Then who were you talking about?" Kaname asked as he kneeled down next to her and helped her pick everything up.

"No one, just a story character." She replied as she stood back up, placing the make-up bag in the top drawer.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked, "You look-"

"Horrible?" She interrupted, "Yeah I know I do."

Kaname wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and placing a light kiss on her lips.

"No, I was going to say that you look exhausted." He said, "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah, sort of…" Cassandra replied, "I guess I've just had a lot on my mind lately,"

"You seem to sleep pretty well when you're with me so-"

Cassandra face palmed herself as bad thoughts crossed her mind. Kaname took a half step back, looking a bit startled by his cousin's sudden action.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"I'm perfectly fine," Cassandra replied, sounding like she was laughing and crying at the same time.

"You're not being very convincing." Rido commented.

"Shut up!" Cassandra yelled, covering her mouth with her hand when she realized she had said it out loud.

"Maybe you should just stay back today and get some rest," Kaname said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at her with great concern.

"No, I'm ok, really!" Cassandra replied cheerfully, "Come on, you don't want to be late for class, do you?" She grabbed his hand and they went downstairs to join the rest of the class.

Kaname couldn't understand why his cousin was acting like this. She had never behaved in that kind of manner. Her actions seemed to change on the drop of a dime.

'_If I end up like uncle Rido, at least you'll know why,'_

Kaname shook his head.

'_No, she wouldn't…'_ He thought, _'she couldn't become like him.'_

Cassandra couldn't go mad, and Kaname would do whatever he could to prevent that.

* * *

When the classes changed, Cassandra was happy to see Yuki helping Zero with the Day Class Girls again.

"Hello Yuki!" She smiled, waving to her younger cousin.

Yuki turned her head to them as her newly cut short hair bounced around her face.

"Hi Cassie, hi Kaname-" She was cut off when the Day Class girls pushed her down.

Cassandra shot the girls her fiercest death glare. She already had to deal with Rido and the added screaming from the overly obsessed group was really ticking her off.

"Hey! Knock it off!" She yelled, "You're here at this school to learn, not fulfill your worthless hopes of finding a boyfriend! Hearing you guys' screaming every day is really annoying! You're nothing but a bunch of pathetic lovesick leeches!"

The whole crowd went completely silent and some of the girls cowered in fear. Cassandra turned back to Yuki and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Yuki replied, still shocked by the older girl's outburst.

The Day Class disbanded and returned to their dorms, no longer interested in fawning over the Night Class for today at least.

"Wow Cassandra," Naomi said, "I wasn't expecting you to blow up at them like that. You're always so calm, even when they do get on your nerves."

"I'm just not in the mood to deal with their incessant screaming today," Cassandra sighed.

"You did a pretty good job." Zero chuckled, "That's the same thing I've been trying to tell them all along. Although I didn't think they would ever actually listen."

"It wasn't that hard," Cassandra said, "All I did was tell them the truth,"

Some of the other students nodded in agreement.

"Don't you think you were being a bit harsh?" Takuma asked.

"Of course she was being harsh! She scared away all my fans!" Aido whined, earning a smack to the back of the head from Cassandra.

"No it wasn't harsh." She replied with no emotion what-so-ever. "They're all still alive aren't they?" She began walking to the classroom, leaving the others behind.

"Is she ok?" Yuki asked when Cassandra was out of earshot.

Kaname shook his head, his eyes following Cassandra's receding figure before it disappeared inside the building.

"I'm not sure," He replied, "I tried to convince her to stay back at the dorms today, but she wouldn't listen and insisted that she was fine." He said goodbye to Yuki and continued on his way to the classroom, followed by the rest of the class.

When they got to the classroom, Cassandra was sitting at her desk, resting her head on the table. Kaname walked over to her and realized that she was asleep. He gently shook her shoulder to wake her up, but it didn't work.

"I know what will wake her up." Naomi whispered as she placed a hand on Cassandra's arm, slowly moving it like how an insect would crawl. She used her powers to make shadows form around her hand.

"Oh my god, Cassandra wake up!" Naomi said loudly, "There's a spider crawling on your arm!"

Cassandra opened her eyes, through blurry vision seeing a dark figure crawling on her arm. She jolted awake and screamed.

"Get it off! Get it off!" She shrieked. She tripped over the corner of the seat and fell back but was caught by Kaname.

"Calm down Cassie," Kaname said, "Naomi was just joking."

"Yeah, I was just trying to wake you up." Naomi laughed.

"Oh…" Cassandra sighed, her face turning red in embarrassment. Naomi cocked an eyebrow at her friend's reply.

"Oh?" She asked, "Just oh? What, no sarcastic remark? No commenting on my crazy antics? Who are you and what have you done with Cassandra?!" She grabbed Cassandra by the shoulders and shook her. "Lord Kaname was right, something is wrong with you!"

"I'm tired Naomi," Cassandra dully replied, glaring slightly. "Nothing is wrong with me, I'm just tired."

Naomi let go of her friend and took a step back, raising her hands in the air as if she were waving the white flag in defeat.

"Ok, I believe you." She said, "Just try not to fall asleep in class again,"

"No promises," Cassandra yawned.

* * *

Towards the middle of class, Cassandra could feel herself starting to doze off again. The last thing she wanted was to get supplementary classes for falling asleep in class again.

'_This must be how Yuki and Zero feel every day,'_ She thought. She laid her head on the table, deciding to just rest her eyes for a few minutes.

As soon as her head touched the table, she felt a sharp pain in her skull. It felt like someone had split her head in half with an ax. Cassandra bit her lip to keep from crying out. Her head was throbbing so badly that it hurt to raise it from the table. She knew that this was Rido's doing.

"What's the matter?" Rido taunted, "Have a bit of a headache?"

'_You know I really hate you, right?'_ She thought angrily.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that," Rido chuckled.

Cassandra tried to ignore the aching pain but it was making it hard for her to concentrate. She couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up and walked over to the teacher, ignoring Kaname's question of where she was going.

"Can I please go to the nurse?" Cassandra asked, "My head is killing me."

"Alright, go ahead." Yagari replied, "Just don't bite anyone on the way there."

"I won't," Cassandra sighed, walking to the door and leaving the classroom.

Once they were a safe distance away from the class, Rido decided that it was time to take control. Cassandra gasped, falling to her knees and clutching her head as she tried to fight Rido for control. However, Rido's manipulative nature and controlling powers were too much for Cassandra and she lost all control she had.

Her eyes turned red and blue; one of the downsides to controlling people who had a different eye color. She stood up, leaning against the wall as she chucked.

"For someone who killed her own uncle, you really are a pathetic weakling." She laughed.

Cassandra went to the headmaster's office, happy to find that it had been left unlocked. She looked around the room, eventually coming across a locked box. This was what Rido had been looking for. He used Cassandra's powers and broke open the box.

"Heh, stupid hunter," Cassandra sneered.

She reached into the broken remains of the box and pulled out a sword that shocked her when she touched it. This was the same sword she had used to kill Rido; the one he had used to take Haruka's life.

Cassandra slightly cringed as the sword began to sear the skin off the palm of her hand, but Rido forced her to ignore the pain. She walked over to the open window when she heard voices. Cassandra tried to stay out of sight by standing behind one of the curtains. She peered out the window and saw Yuki and Zero out on their nightly patrol.

Cassandra smirked when Rido came up with a new plan. Why go after Kaname, when he could get a much better target?

Zero kissed Yuki and left to finish patrolling his part of the academy grounds.

"This sword is about to claim another victim." Cassandra whispered.

* * *

**_Please review! Sorry about the cliffhanger ._**


	30. Chapter 29

**_Author's note: Special thanks to Demonic Angel 7, nao-seira1415 and a guest for reviewing! _**

**_ Yes I updated again! I had this chapter typed up so I decided to post it instead of waiting until saturday!_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

* * *

Cassandra jumped from the window, landing on her feet and crouching behind one of the bushes. She peered through the branches, waiting until Yuki's back was turned to her.

Cassandra crept out of the bushes, staying in the shadows to avoid being spotted by Yuki. She came out of the shadows but quickly retreated back when Yuki turned around after hearing a branch crack.

"Who's there?" Yuki called, eyes scanning the surrounding area. Her brown orbs stopped on the dark outline of Cassandra's figure. "Come out here now!" She pulled out Artemis which had taken the form of a scythe.

Cassandra bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes from sight as she stepped out into the moonlit courtyard. She hid the sword behind her back, waiting for just the right moment.

"You wouldn't use that weapon against your own cousin, would you?" Cassandra asked innocently.

"Oh Cassie," Yuki replied, lowering her scythe. "I didn't know it was you. Why aren't you in class?"

"Oh you know, I just needed a little walk to clear my head," Cassandra replied as she stepped closer to her younger cousin. "And to tie up some loose ends I suppose."

Yuki gasped when she saw Cassandra bring the sword from behind her back. She raised Artemis again, only to have it ripped out of her hands by some invisible force that she guessed to be one of Cassandra's powers. Yuki took a step back, knowing that she wasn't a match for Cassandra without Artemis or the powers she had yet to learn.

Cassandra raised the sword in the air and brought it down at Yuki as a loud 'bang' filled the silence in the air.

* * *

"Where did Cassandra go?" Naomi asked a few minutes after her friend had left the classroom.

"I don't know, she didn't answer me when I asked her," Kaname replied as he glanced out the window.

"I hope she's alright," Naomi said before the class heard a loud gunshot.

Yagari cursed under his breath.

"What the hell did she do this time?" He grumbled as he ran out of the classroom, ordering the students to stay there.

* * *

Cassandra whirled around just in time to deflect the incoming bullet with her sword. The bullet flew back at Zero and grazed his head. Blood flowed from the wound, clouding his vision. Zero didn't take another shot with his impaired vision for fear of hitting Yuki.

Yuki grabbed Artemis and swung it at Cassandra who stopped it with the sword just inches from her neck. Cassandra winced as the sword shocked her again. The skin of her palm was gone, exposing sinew, muscles and bone.

"Cassie, let go of the sword!" Yuki said urgently, "You'll get hurt!" She pulled Artemis back and Cassandra tried to strike her with the sword. Yuki dodged it and swung Artemis at Cassandra again, cutting her arm this time.

Cassandra hissed in pain and dropped the sword, clutching at the large wound as Yagari and the headmaster ran over to them, each one grabbing Cassandra's arms to restrain her. She struggled to get free until Rido gave up his control, not wanting anyone to learn the truth.

Cassandra's eyes turned back to normal and she stopped struggling as she looked around at the others in a dazed trance, unaware of all that had happened. She winced and tried to pull her arm out of Yagari's grasp as the wound on her arm throbbed and bled profusely.

"Zero!" Yuki shrieked as she ran over to the silver-haired hunter.

"I'm alright Yuki," Zero replied, "the bullet just grazed me." He glared over at Cassandra; one of anger and betrayal.

"Cassandra, why did you do this?" The headmaster demanded.

Cassandra looked up at Yuki and Zero, and then at the headmaster.

"I don't know," She sighed, "I don't even remember what I've done."

"Don't lie vampire," Yagari hissed, "you're not just going to let something like this slide, are you Cross?"

"Of course not." Headmaster Cross replied, "Take her to the old holding cells until we decide on a punishment."

Yagari nodded, taking Cassandra's other arm and leading her down to the old cells.

* * *

When they got to the holding cells, Yagari bandaged Cassandra's arm and hand. He put her in one of the cells that had a glowing red symbol that was the same as Zero's tattoo, painted on the floor and wall. He walked out of the cell, locking the door behind him and then securing a padlock on the door.

"Is that really necessary?" Cassandra asked as she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course it is," Yagari replied, "The last thing we need is a mad pureblood loose on the school campus again."

"I'm not going mad!" Cassandra growled, taking a few steps toward the door.

Yagari pointed his gun at her and put his finger on the trigger as a precaution.

"Then why did you attack Zero and Yuki?" He asked.

Cassandra inaudibly sighed and looked down at the cement floor.

"Heh, that's what I thought." Yagari said as he lowered his gun.

Cassandra sat down, studying the glowing pattern on the floor.

'_Great, look what you've gotten me into now,'_ She thought angrily, _'I never should have trusted you.'_

"Are you sure you want to anger me?" Rido replied, "Remember, I could easily control you again. All it would take is one move to threaten the hunter and your life could end here and now."

'_You wouldn't do that because then your plan would be ruined.'_ Cassandra thought.

"Yes, but everyone already doesn't trust you so it really doesn't matter to me," Rido said, "You're just my little pawn and you can't do a thing about it."

'_And if I tell someone about all this?'_ Cassandra asked.

"You already know what will happen." Rido growled, causing Cassandra's head to start throbbing again.

Cassandra rested her head in her hands, hoping for the headache to dull even though she knew it would be a while before that happened. She looked up at Yagari, only then aware that he had been talking.

"I let you out of the classroom for a few minutes and look at all the trouble you've caused." He grumbled, "This is what I get for trusting you bloodsuckers even a bit."

"Then why don't you just leave the academy?" Cassandra asked.

"I can't," Yagari replied, "I'm here on orders from the Hunter's Association."

He sighed, fishing a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. Cassandra grimaced at the awful smell of the smoke at it rose from the burning cigarette.

"Did you really have to light another one of those cancer sticks?" She grumbled.

"Oh, quit complaining." Yagari replied as he took a drag of the cigarette.

Several minutes of silence passed between the two. Wanting to break the somewhat awkward silence, Cassandra spoke up and asked something that had crossed her mind many times in the past.

"Did you ever regret saving me?"

Yagari looked over at her then down at the floor as if contemplating his answer.

"Which time?" He asked, "From my partner or the Level E?"

"Both," Cassandra replied, "and that 'Level E's' name was Kumiko, by the way."

"Kuran, I don't remember half of the names of people who are put on my execution list. I'm a hunter; you vampires are all the same to me." Yagari said.

"If we're all the same to you, then why didn't you let your partner kill me?" Cassandra asked.

Yagari took another drag of his cigarette, tapping the ash off the end as it burned.

"The association would've given me hell about it and the Senate probably would've had me killed too." He replied, "And to answer your first question, no I don't regret it…so don't give me a reason to."

"But what about the fight, or…whatever it was that just happened?" Cassandra asked, looking back up at Yagari.

"I'll overlook it for now, since this is the first fight you've caused, but only now." Yagari said.

* * *

About an hour later, Zero came into the dungeon. He glared at Cassandra as he passed her cell.

"Master, the Night Class is returning to their dorms," He said, "Kuran is asking where his girlfriend is."

"What did you tell him?" Yagari asked.

"I told him to talk to the headmaster." Zero replied, "Headmaster Cross wants to know if you think we should let Cassandra go back to her dorm or not, but there's something important I need to tell you before you make your decision."

Yagari followed Zero into another room so they could talk without Cassandra hearing them.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Yagari asked.

"I think Cassandra is being controlled." Zero replied, "When we were fighting, I noticed that her eyes were blue and red. I think Rido Kuran is back."

"But she killed him!" Yagari said urgently. He sighed, running a hand through his black tresses. "Why don't they just die and stay dead?"

"What are you going to tell the headmaster?" Zero asked.

"I don't know," Yagari replied, "But I'll figure something out."

* * *

"Well Toga, what do you think?" The headmaster asked.

"Cassandra has calmed down," Yagari replied, "I think it's alright if she returns to the dorm."

"Alright," Headmaster Cross said, eyeing the hunter warily.

"Thank you Headmaster," Kaname said. He turned to Yagari. "Could you please take me to her?"

"Sure," Yagari sighed, "Come on,"

Kaname followed the hunter down to the dungeon. Yagari unlocked the cell Cassandra was in and let her out.

"Thank you Yagari," Cassandra said as she walked out of the cell.

"Whatever," The hunter replied, "Just try to stay out of trouble." Yagari eyed the two purebloods warily as they left to return to their dorms.

'_What have you gotten yourself into this time Kuran?' _

* * *

**_Please review! No cliffhanger this time! ^_^_**


	31. Chapter 30

_**Author's Note: Special Thanks to Lady Island Rose, Demonic Angel 7, nao-seira1415, and Shadow0508 for reviewing!**_

_**Wow, Chapter 30, I can't believe it. When I had started writing this story, I had orginally planned to end it at chapter 18 but it was because of you guys' encouragement that helped me continue it into what it is today. Sadly, there's only two chapters left of this story. Thank you guys so much!**_

_**I hope you like chapter 30**_

* * *

When they returned to the dorm, Cassandra changed out of her uniform and into a pair of black pants and a red V-necked tee shirt. She gave one of the maids her uniform to be cleaned and fixed.

When Cassandra came back out to the living room of her dorm, Kaname was sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of tablet water. She sighed, leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are you here?" She asked, trying to mask the panic that had begun to come over her. She didn't want Kaname to get hurt if Rido decided to control her again.

"I needed to talk to you," Kaname replied as he motioned for her to sit down. Cassandra hesitantly crossed the room and sat down on the opposite end of the couch away from Kaname who looked at her with a slightly confused and hurt expression. She moved over next to Kaname as he put his arm around her.

Kaname unraveled the bandages from Cassandra's arm and kissed the wound, causing a purple orb to appear as the cut healed. He couldn't do the same with her hand because of how long she had held the anti-vampire sword. Cassandra mumbled a "Thank you," as she took a sip of her own tablet water.

"Cassie, can you explain to me why you got into a fight with Yuki and Kiryu?" Kaname asked.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine first." She replied and Kaname nodded in agreement. "Why did you kiss Yuki?"

"Are you really still upset about that?" He sighed.

"Of course I am! Did you think I was just going to forget about it?" Cassandra said angrily.

"It was an accident," Kaname replied, "Yuki tripped and when I caught her, we accidently kissed. I swear that's all it was; I would never do that on purpose."

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?" Cassandra asked.

"Read my mind," Kaname replied, "You'll see that I'm telling the truth."

She eyed him skeptically, but read his mind since that was the only way to learn the truth.

"_Kaname, I need to talk to you," Yuki said as she walked into her brother's dorm room._

"_What is it Yuki?" Kaname asked, looking up from his paperwork as he lounged on the couch._

"_I want to know why you erased my memory after our mother turned me into a human!" Yuki demanded, crossing her arms over her chest before recoiling shyly._

_Kaname sat up and placed his paperwork on the coffee table in front on the couch._

"_I did it to protect you." He replied, "It was always our parents plan for you to live a normal life and I didn't want you to grow up with those haunting memories of _that day._"_

"_Ok, well, that still doesn't explain why Cassandra didn't remember me." Yuki said as she started to walk over to Kaname. "I heard her talking to Zero and she say she didn't remember me being-" She gasped when she tripped, falling forward._

_Kaname jumped up from his spot on the couch. Their lips met when he caught her before she hit the floor._

Cassandra sighed, looking up at Kaname.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," She said, taking her hair out of its braid.

"It's alright," Kaname replied, "I probably would've felt the same way if I was in your position." He kissed Cassandra on the cheek, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Now will you answer my question?"

Cassandra bit her lip nervously, looking away from Kaname's analytical eyes.

"Um, I guess I've just been really stressed lately and I wasn't really feeling well earlier, so…I don't really know…" She said even though on the inside she was screaming "Rido is in my head and he won't leave me alone!"

"You weren't feeling well?" Kaname asked, his expression turning from serious to worried as he placed a cold hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine Kaname," She replied, gently hitting his hand away and giving him a slight smile. "It was just a headache, or a migraine; probably because I haven't been sleeping well and it's finally caught up with me." She yawned, leaning against Kaname's shoulder.

Kaname gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Kaname laid her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"You're exhausted Cassie," He replied, taking off his uniform jacket and vest and setting them on the edge of the bed. "You need to get some sleep."

He laid down next to her before she had a chance to protest and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Cassandra rested her head on his chest, knowing that any effort to protest would be ignored. Kaname was doing this because he cared about her well-being.

Cassandra closed her eyes, starting to drift off for some much needed sleep when Rido decided to taunt her again.

"That's not a good idea," Rido snickered as Cassandra's eyes snapped open in fear. She tensed, watching as Kaname's chest stopped auto-breathing to look at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, wondering if the nightmares had already started to show up.

"Mm hm," She mumbled, biting her lip nervously as she nodded. She clutched the black fabric of his shirt tighter, snuggling closer to him as if it would make Rido go away.

Kaname gently stroked her hair, whispering that everything would be alright. Cassandra stayed awake, refusing to even shut her eyes until Kaname was forced to make her fall asleep.

* * *

All Cassandra heard was someone gasping her name, a tone of slight panic evident in their voice. She opened her eyes to a horrendous sight. Her hands were clenched around Kaname's throat, nails ripping into his flesh and drawing blood

Kaname stared up at her in shock, eyes wide with, strangely, fear. She felt herself dig her nails deeper into his skin. She wanted to scream- no! no! This wasn't her!- but her voice was lost and all she could do was stare at the blood staining her hands and watch as the life drained from his eyes.

Kaname's skin cracked like porcelain, forming a spider-wed like pattern across his face. He reached up and caressed her cheek as his body shattered into thousands of glass like shards, leaving her all alone in the dark room.

* * *

Cassandra jolted awake, a few choked-out gasps escaping her lips as she sat up. Her eyes darted immediately to her hands and surroundings. She fell back onto the pillows, sighing in relief when she realized it had all just been a dream. When she realized Kaname wasn't lying next to her, she saw a note sitting on the nightstand.

Cassandra picked up the note and read it, relieved that Kaname, in fact, wasn't dead but had gone back to his dorm to finish up some important paperwork.

"That's it!" She growled, "I don't care what you do Rido, but I'm telling Kaname the truth!" She scrambled out of bed and ran to the door, stopping only when Rido began to take control of her again.

"I've already told you what I'll do if you tell anyone," Rido threatened, "I guess I'll have to punish you now."

* * *

Naomi stood up from the couch, setting her manga down on the table. Cassandra still hadn't come down from her room and it worried the goth.

"I'm going to go check on Cassandra," She said.

"I'm coming with you," Aido said as he followed Naomi up the stairs.

They both knew that Cassandra had days when she just wanted to be alone, but something was different about today. They could sense that something wasn't right. If it wasn't for Cassandra's aura signaling her presence, they'd think her dead.

As they approached the female pureblood's room, they heard muffled sobs. If it wasn't for their super vampire hearing, they wouldn't have heard a thing. Naomi knocked on the door, hoping to get a response from the pureblood.

"Cassandra, can Aido and I come in?" She asked. They continued to hear sobs but the door never opened.

Naomi slowly opened the door and looked around the dark room. She spotted her friend sitting in the farthest corner of the room, the very faint scent of her blood lingering in the air.

"Lady Cassandra, are you alright?" Aido asked.

They moved closer to her and noticed her disheveled appearance; bangs hid eyes and hands were knotted in unbrushed hair that fell around her like a shredded curtain. The tips of her purple-painted fingernails were dyed red from puncturing the skin of her palms and small trails of half-dried blood dripped down her wrists. She shook like a terrified dog, staring distantly at the floor.

"Get out…" She mumbled.

"Cassandra," Naomi said, "What's wrong?"

"Get out." Cassandra said louder.

"Lady Cassandra, we only want to help," Aido said as he took a step closer to her.

"Get away from me!" Cassandra yelled, unleashing her power and throwing the two nobles back along with several pieces of furniture as her eyes flashed blue and red. Naomi and Aido scrambled to their feet as the windows shattered, sending shards of glass flying throughout the room.

"Aido, go tell Lord Kaname what's happening!" Naomi said frantically, "I'm staying here with Cassandra."

Aido nodded, glancing at Cassandra, then back at Naomi. He ran out of the room and down the hallway to Kaname's room. Not wanting to waste precious time, he burst into the dorm president's room without bothering to knock.

"Lord Kaname!" He yelled frantically.

Kaname and Takuma looked up from their paperwork with startled expressions which were soon replaced with ones of confusion.

"What is it Aido?" Kaname asked, looking back down at the paperwork.

"It's Lady Cassandra," Aido replied, and Kaname's head snapped back up. "Something's wrong with her."

Kaname stood up and quickly walked out of the room, followed by the two blonde nobles. The other aristocrats moved out of his way as he continued down the hall. He threw open the door, eyes scanning the mess of the room. Cassandra was still huddled in the corner and Naomi was holding a hand up to her forehead as blood dripped down the side of her face.

"Naomi!" Takuma gasped in alarm as he ran over to her. "What happened?"

"Cassandra just went berserk and attacked me!" The goth replied, wincing in pain.

Kaname ran over to Cassandra and kneeled down in front of her. Her bangs hid her eyes from sight.

"Cassie, calm down," He said, "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Don't tell him anything!" Rido said sternly.

Cassandra forced herself to look up at Kaname who drew in a sharp breath when he saw her eyes, or rather, Rido's eyes.

"Help me…" She begged, "Help me…Uncle Rido won't leave me alone,"

"I told you not to tell him!" Rido roared, "You're going to regret that!"

Cassandra screamed, clutching her head as fierce stabs of pain erupted in her head. Rido was being even more relentless this time, using all the power he could.

"Cassandra!" Naomi gasped in alarm as she watched helplessly.

Cassandra lurched forward into Kaname's arms, clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly.

"M-make it stop…" She cried, tears streaking her face.

There was only one way that Kaname knew would work. He moved her hair out of the way, tucking it behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Cassie," He said as he licked her neck.

He sank his fangs into her skin, his mouth filling with her warm blood. As he drank, he tasted bitterness among the sweet liquid. He spit out the bitter blood; red dots splattering onto the carpet. He continued to do that until all of Rido's blood was gone, and Cassandra went limp in his arms.

Kaname bit his wrist and gathered a mouthful of blood. He pressed his lips to hers, forcing her to drink the warm liquid.

"Kaname…" She murmured before she passed out.

* * *

_**Please Review! I swear this is the last cliffhanger. I feel bad leaving you guys off on so many ^^"**_


	32. Chapter 31

**_Author's Note: Special thanks to Frostfire613, nao-seira1415, a 2 guests, Lady Island Rose, and Demonic Angel 7 for reviewing!_**

**_I now present you with chapter 31!_**

**_if any of you didn't know, today NaNoWriMo started! if you don't know what it is, it's national novel writing month. You have all of November to write set a word goal and try to hit it. I am doing it this year again so I'm glad I'm wrapping this story up so close to the beginning to I can focus on my new story._**

**_There is only one chapter left after this chapter_**

* * *

"What?!" Headmaster Cross shrieked, "Toga why didn't you tell me that you knew Rido Kuran was back?!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would tell him," Yagari sighed, pointing to Kaname. "And if he knew, then it just would've made it harder to trick Rido into revealing himself."

The headmaster sat down at his desk, sighing as he rubbed his head.

"Yes, but in doing so, it put many students in jeopardy." He stated, "It could've ruined what this academy is trying to support."

"Well it's all over so you don't need to worry about it anymore." Yagari replied, taking a drag of his cigarette as he glanced out the window.

"Yes, I've already taken care of everything Headmaster," Kaname said, nodding in agreement. "None of the Night Class students were too seriously hurt in the incident."

"That's good, speaking of which, how are Cassandra and Miss Michiko doing?" Headmaster Cross asked.

"They're both doing fine," Kaname replied, "Naomi's wound has healed and Cassandra is still resting." He stood up and turned toward the door. "If you'll excuse me, I should probably get back to the dorm now." He said, leaving to go back to the moon dorm.

* * *

Cassandra's eyes fluttered open as she groaned softly. She yawned, rubbing the tears from her eyes as she looked around the room in confusion. She felt dizzy and her head dully ached.

"Good, you're awake," Kaname smiled as he walked over to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and caressed her cheek as he looked at her lovingly. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, although my head still kind of hurts," She replied, "Why am I in your room? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Kaname asked, wondering just how much blood he actually took from her.

"I remember a few things, but the rest is kind of a blur." Cassandra replied, holding a hand up to her head. "All I remember is Naomi and Aido coming into my room and-" She gasped. "Oh my god, Naomi!" She sat up quickly, clutching her head as it throbbed from the sudden head rush.

Kaname placed a hand on her shoulder, gently laying her back down.

"It's alright Cassandra," He said as he stroked her hair in a comforting manner. "Naomi is fine, and before you ask, she's not angry with you. She understands that you weren't in control of your actions."

Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief, looking up at Kaname with an almost pitiful expression and a slight smile.

"I'm glad she's alright," She replied, "I really screwed up this time." She chuckled dryly, then rubbed her parched throat.

"Are you thirsty?" Kaname asked, and she nodded.

Cassandra shook her head, muttering "no" when Kaname help his wrist out to her. She didn't want to hurt him. She tried to reach for his box of blood tablets, but he snatched them out of her grasp.

"Those aren't going to help," He said, cutting his wrist and holding it up to her lips. "Drink,"

Cassandra licked the wound, lapping up the blood before gently biting into his skin. She only took a small amount of blood, and then licked it off the bite marks as they closed up.

"Thank you," She said as Kaname wiped a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Anything for you," He replied, "Now go back to sleep, you still need to rest." He placed a kiss on her lips before he stood up.

"But what about Naomi-"

"You can apologize later," Kaname interjected, "You're still weak and I don't want you to push yourself too hard." As he turned away, Cassandra grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at her and her eyes pleaded with him not to leave. "I have to go see that your dorm is being cleaned up. I promise I'll be back before you wake up."

"Ok," Cassandra sighed, letting go of his shirt sleeve. She watched Kaname leave the room before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

* * *

When Kaname got back to his room, Cassandra was lying on the couch, playing with the sleeve of one of his shirts as she held it above her head.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"You broke your promise," Cassandra replied, eyes fixed on the white sleeve above her head. She had unbuttoned the sleeves so they didn't cling to her skin even though they were too big for her to begin with.

He quirked an eyebrow in her direction, his eyes questioning her silently before he caught on to her train of thought.

"Well I didn't think you would wake up so soon." He said, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Well, you thought wrong," She sighed, dropping her arm to look at him.

"Ok, so I admit my sense of timing is off," Kaname chuckled, "Are you mad?"

"Oh I am completely furious." Cassandra replied dully as she sat up. "By the way, I took one of your shirts because you got blood on mine." She playfully hit him in the face with one of the sleeves.

"So, you're not mad?" Kaname asked.

Cassandra laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned against him.

"No, I'm not mad," She replied, "But there is one thing I want to know,"

"And what would that be?" Kaname inquired, wrapping his arms around her waist as he placed light kisses on her neck.

"Is there a way to return my memories of Yuki?" She asked.

Kaname looked back up at her, his brown orbs locking with hers. He nodded, placing a hand on her forehead as she closed her eyes.

Her memories seemed to unlock themselves, fitting together in a perfect puzzle.

_Cassandra stood on her toes, looking over the arm of the chair at the small bundle in her aunt's arms. Her father picked her up so she could see her new cousin._

"_What are you going to name her?" Cassandra's mother Jade asked._

"_Hm, I don't know," Juri replied, chuckling. "There are just so many names that I like,"_

_Cassandra glanced out the window, seeing the snow fall before looking back down at the baby._

"_What about Yuki?" She said, smiling down at the infant._

"_That's perfect!" Juri replied, "Hello there little Yuki,"_

_Yuki cooed as she reached up and grabbed her mother's hair, gently tugging on the brown locks._

"_No, aunt Juri you can't do that!" Cassandra pleaded with her aunt to not turn Yuki into a human._

"_It's for her safety," Juri replied, "Cassie, promise me that you'll look after her." Cassandra nodded, wiping a few tears from her eyes. _

_Juri hugged Yuki as a symbol appeared on the floor in blood. Cassandra took a step back as Juri's body was destroyed, splattering blood onto the floor and walls._

All the memories that had been altered were returned to normal and Cassandra remembered everything that Kaname had taken away from her.

She gasped as her eyes shot open, her grip tightening as Kaname held her hand.

"You remember everything now?" Kaname asked, and she nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry,"

* * *

**_Please review! only one chapter left..._**


	33. Chapter 32 (Final chapter)

_**IMPORTANT: Author's Note: A very special thanks to Demonic Angel 7, nao-seira1415, and Lady Island Rose for reviewing! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story wether it was only one chapter, or all of them! **_

_** You all have no idea how happy you've made me! I love all my readers and reviewers so much! it's people like you that keep me writing and posting my fanfictions (even though I may leave you off on too many cliffhangers ^^" ) I have loved writing this story and hope you all have loved reading it! Thank you all so much!**_

_**If you loved this story, then feel free to check out my other story that goes with this one called "Forever and Always: Side Stories". I'll be having a little question and answer thing on there so you can ask my OC"s or the characters about their take on my story and other stuff. Thank you all soooo much! :D**_

_**And now, I present you with the final chapter of Forever and Always!**_

* * *

The next day, Cassandra's room was back to the way it had been before the incident. The furniture was back in its original places, the windows were replaced and the section of bloody carpet was replaced. The room looked as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Cassandra nervously made her way to Naomi's room; she was going to apologize. She was still worried even though she was told that Naomi had forgiven her. Did the goth really forgive her or was she secretly angry about all that had happened?

She knocked on the door and Naomi opened the door, a slight smile appearing on her face when she saw the pureblood.

"Hi Naomi," Cassandra said, "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about-"

"You don't have to apologize, you idiot!" Naomi yelled, tackling the brunette in a hug.

Cassandra looked at the goth in confusion.

"You're not mad?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course not!" Naomi replied, "If I was mad, I wouldn't have hugged you." She chuckled. "I'm just glad that you're ok, but don't you ever let anything like that happen again!"

"Yes ma'am," Cassandra chuckled, "but thank you Naomi. You don't know how much you've helped me get through all of this."

"It was no problem at all," Naomi replied, smiling.

* * *

Later that night, Cassandra had gathered everyone at the Moon dorm so she could apologize.

"Everyone, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry about all the trouble that I've caused." She said, "I put so many of you in danger and I feel really bad about it. Please forgive me,"

Some of the others exchanged hesitant glances before one of them spoke up.

"It's alright Lady Cassandra," Aido said, "I forgive you,"

"Me too," Yuki said as she hugged her cousin.

The others spoke up, agreeing with what Aido and Yuki had said. The only one who hadn't said anything was Zero who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's alright if you don't forgive me Zero," Cassandra said, "I understand,"

"No, it's alright, I forgive you." He sighed, "We all make mistakes. Just don't do it again,"

"Heh, believe me, I don't intend to." Cassandra replied.

* * *

During the day, Cassandra couldn't sleep. She had a lot on her mind about the previous days' events. She was glad that everyone had forgiven her, but she still couldn't help but feel guilty.

She drew back the curtains and walked out onto the terrace, not caring if the sunlight burned her as she took a breath of the fresh afternoon air. She sat on the edge of the railing, looking down at the small courtyard of the Moon dorm. The gates and trees casted large shadows across the stone and bushes of flowers were brightly colored as their buds and stems reached up to the sun.

She sighed, holding her hand up to block the sun from her eyes.

'_Why was I so weak?'_ She thought, _'I could've fought Rido. I could've prevented all of this- __**no, no you couldn't. You know your efforts were useless**__- No they weren't, I should've tried harder- __**it wouldn't have mattered, **__**nothing you do matters**__- That's not true!- __**Yes it is! You know it is!'**_

Cassandra held a hand up to her head, wiping a few tears from her eyes. Rido had really messed up her mind. She found herself glancing down at the ground and quickly dispelled the absurd thoughts. It was a long way down, but it wouldn't do anything. Although it could…

She shook her head, smacking herself across the face. She gasped when someone grabbed her hand. Her head shot up, her wide brown orbs meeting their worried brown ones.

"Cassie," Kaname breathed her name like oxygen.

"Kaname, I-" He held a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Don't do this to yourself." He said, caressing her cheek, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Cassandra whimpered as Kaname hugged her. "I just…I can't forget what Rido has done to me. I know I won't be the same as I was before."

"I don't care," He replied, "No matter what; you'll always be the same girl that I fell in love with."

"Really?" Cassandra asked, looking up at him.

"Of course," He replied, "You know that I'll love you, forever and always."

* * *

**_THE END_**

**_Please review! I hope you all loved my story! :) and thank you for reading!_**


End file.
